Un ángel para mi Corazón
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: “Cuando no te puedes volver a levantar, cuando pienses que ya no hay vuelta atrás, siempre habrá alguien, un ángel, que te tendera una mano, y te ayudara a volver a empezar...” S&S AU TERMINADO
1. capítulo I

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

Capítulo I 

Sakura miró por la ventana mientras esperaba, sentada muy erguida y con los hombros hacia firmes, tal y como le había indicado tía Sonomi antes de despedirse.

"_No lo olvides, Sakura-chan_", le había dicho, llamándola cariñosamente por su apodo de la infancia, "_No naciste dotada de una gran belleza como tu hermana... pero tienes los ojos de tu madre, y su sonrisa cálida, una que podría contagiar con ella al ser más triste. Y más que nada, tienes su corazón, y su inteligencia. Se elegante. Habla cuando debas hablar y guarda silencio cuando debas callar. Y bajo ningún concepto, permitas que nadie te humille, ¿lo prometes?_".

Sakura se lo había prometido y entonces, la había abrazado fuertemente y había subido a aquel avión que la llevaría hasta su nueva vida. Recordó con tristeza la expresión llorosa de tía Sonomi. Herir sus sentimientos era lo último que hubiera querido en su vida. Sin embargo, las circunstancias la habían obligado a tomar aquella decisión. Por más que adorase a su tía y por mucho que la echara de menos, era la única alternativa posible después de todo lo que había pasado…

No quería pensar más en ello. Se restregó las manos con nerviosismo, dejándolas caer sobre su regazo al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. El salón donde esperaba hacía más de quince minutos era enorme. Pero en el mismo instante en que aquella figura irrumpió en la habitación, le pareció que esta empequeñecía repentinamente. Ella misma se sintió increíblemente mucho más pequeña.

El hombre, que la observaba fijamente desde su posición, también parecía pensar en lo insignificante que se veía la muchacha que tenía frente a el. De hecho, comenzaba a incomodarla con el escrutinio al que la sometía. Sintió como los ojos de él recorrían con descaro su figura menuda, su rostro ovalado enmarcado por una larga y sencilla trenza castaña. Ella lo estudió a su vez. Debía tener unos veinticinco o treinta años. De tez bronceada, los ojos castaños brillantes y el cabello del mismo tono azabache de las cejas pobladas. Llevaba un corte de pelo nada convencional, demasiado largo rebasando la nuca, ligeramente alborotado sobre la frente y con unas patillas que necesitaban ser cortadas con urgencia. Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la línea del cuello. Sus hombros eran anchos y los brazos, musculosos y largos, se cruzaban sobre el pecho para concederle un aire de insolencia que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

Por fin, el hombre abandonó su postura inicial y se aproximó con lentitud hasta ella, indicándole con gesto arrogante que volviera a ocupar su silla. Sin duda, él estaba acostumbrado a que los demás obedecieran sus órdenes sin rechistar y por esa vez, Sakura, lo aceptó. Tal vez estaba precipitándose al juzgarlo. Tía Sonomi siempre decía que no había que fiarse de las apariencias, que incluso en el interior del animal más fiero siempre se escondía un corazón. Lo observó con disimulo. Pero temió que en aquella ocasión, tía Sonomi se habría llevado una enorme decepción. No había nada amable en él. Al escuchar por primera vez su voz supo que no lo había juzgado mal.

-"Es demasiado joven" -su tono era frío y sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en ella al hablar, examinando nuevamente su apariencia para confirmar su comentario anterior.

-"Es un placer conocerlo, señor Li-Sakura no se dejó impresionar por su rudeza. Ya había sido advertida sobre las muchas y variadas virtudes de Shaoran Li antes de aceptar el trabajo. Entre los 'atractivos' de su personalidad, estaba el hacer que el resto de los mortales se sintieran vulgares, justamente lo que hacía con ella en ese momento. Aunque Sakura ya había decidido que aquel pequeño detalle no sería un obstáculo para ella-.Temí que se hubiera olvidado de mí".

El arqueó las cejas, contrariado y sorprendido a la vez. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella saliera corriendo solo porque era intencionadamente grosero en la primera entrevista? Sakura rezó porque él no descubriera que en realidad, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-"Y me había olvidado... -su tono era ahora sarcástico-. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, señorita…"

-"Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto -se aclaró un poco la voz y sonrió, tratando inútilmente que él correspondiera cordialmente con otra sonrisa. Por supuesto, no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, comenzó a pasearse a su alrededor. La observaba como si ella fuera un insecto interesante que quizá podría clavar en alguna aguja y añadir a su colección de personas aniquiladas por su falta de humanidad-. Si está tan ocupado, entonces debo agradecerle que me dedique unos minutos de su tiempo."

-"No me lo agradezca a mi, señorita Kinomoto. La señora Li quiso que la recibiera personalmente."

Sakura asintió, consciente de que para aquel hombre, ella no era más que otra molestia que le imponía su caprichosa abuela.

-"Y bien, señorita Kinomoto... ¿qué clase de nombre es, Sakura?" -se lo preguntaba como si le disgustara, aunque la castaña tuvo la impresión que le hubiera molestado igual aunque se llamara de cualquier otro modo.

-"Es un nombre japonés muy común, señor, significa flor… -empezó a decir, pero él la cortó al instante, levantando su mano y agitándola en el aire con impaciencia.- Bueno, es solo un nombre, señor Li."

-"Bien. ¿Cómo desea que la llamemos?"

-"Sakura estará bien -murmuró. Iba a decirle que sus amigos la llamaban Sakura, pero imaginó que a él le parecería ridículo. Por otra parte, ellos no eran amigos. Y por su forma de comportarse, intuía que no lo serían.

-"De acuerdo -aceptó él, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia-. Para mí, será la señorita Kinomoto. Usted podrá llamarme señor Li."

Sakura pensó que a él solo le había faltado añadir "o amo o mi señor" y hubiera resultado igual de desagradable.

-"A la señora Li, todos la llamamos Nana -le informó–. A ella le gusta y así se dirigirá usted a ella a menos que se le indique lo contrario. En cuanto a su trabajo, hay ciertas cosas que debe tener bien claras. La señora suele levantarse muy temprano, y le gusta dar un paseo hasta la playa antes del desayuno. La acompañará cada mañana, llueva, nieve o haga sol. Toma cinco clases de pastillas al día. No se exactamente para qué sirven, pero la hago responsable de que las tome, todas y cada una, sin excepción a sus horarios correspondientes. Al mediodía, almorzamos temprano. Es la única comida que hacemos juntos, ya que el resto del día lo paso afuera y recién regreso muy entrada la noche, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces. A Nana le gusta conversar y le gusta que la escuchen cuando lo hace. Yo no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para ello, así que a partir de este momento, usted será su confidente, su amiga, y su compañera. A las diez, es la hora límite para que mi abuela este en la cama. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Su médico nos ha advertido que necesita descansar y no agotarse demasiado. Como habrá adivinado, también será su responsabilidad. No quiero que se me moleste o se me interrumpa, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Y cuando digo necesario, quiero decir que se trate de algo vital y de máxima urgencia. Si Nana y usted no congenian en la primera semana, está despedida. Si no toma sus medicinas o cumple sus horas de sueño, está despedida, si noto que Nana está descuidada o es infeliz, está despedida. Y por descontado, si me causa usted problemas, está despedida. ¿Alguna duda sobre esto, señorita Kinomoto?"

Sakura apenas podía articular palabra a causa del asombro. ¿Quién se había creído que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de aquel modo? Reprimió el impulso de enviarlo al infierno y dar media vuelta para volver por donde había venido. Sin embargo, al echar una ojeada por la ventana, supo que no podía hacer nada de eso. La anciana que tomaba limonada en el jardín, plácidamente acomodada en su silla de ruedas, fue razón suficiente para que no le dijera a aquel arrogante lo que podía hacer con toda aquella sarta de reglas estúpidas. No conocía todavía a la señora, pero la expresión de su rostro surcado de arrugas rezumaba ternura. Le recordó el de su querida tía Sonomi, quien siempre tenía una palabra amable para los demás. Decidió seguir su ejemplo y sonrió a pesar de su rabia.

-"Ninguna, señor Li -respondió, mirándole abiertamente y sin temor-. Sólo nos queda tratar un tema. Quisiera saber cuál será mi día libre y si es posible, también quisiera que me indicara donde se encuentra la oficina de correos. Necesitaré enviar regularmente algunas cartas y…"

-"Puede tomarse libre los domingos y una tarde cada semana -atajó con tono cortante-. Por supuesto, sobra decirle que esperamos sepa comportarse acorde con las circunstancias en su tiempo libre. Lo cual se traduce en nada de drogas, alcohol o salidas nocturnas. Y por supuesto, nada de hombres, dentro o fuera de la casa, ¿estoy siendo claro, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"Muy claro, señor Li. Pero yo... " -estaba tan indignada, que no encontró las palabras adecuadas para defenderse.

-"No me interesa su vida privada anterior, señorita Kinomoto. Pero mientras trabaje para mí, será una dama de compañía modelo. Si descubro que hace algo que ponga en duda mi nombre o el nombre de mi familia..."

-"Ya se. Estoy despedida" -terminó la frase por él, intentando no parecer demasiado cínica al hacerlo. Por la forma en que él apretaba sus mandíbulas, contrariado, supo que no lo había engañado.

-"Veo que ha captado el mensaje. Y espero que no se lo tome a la ligera, señorita Kinomoto. Porque le advierto que la benevolencia no es una de mis virtudes. Al menor fallo que cometa, haré que salga de mi casa tan rápido que no le quedarán ganas de ser chistosa, créame."

-"No estaba haciendo un chiste" –replicó, y él le lanzó una mirada que helaría el infierno.

"-Eso espero -advirtió el hombre-. Ahora le diré a Kai Ling que le muestre su habitación, ¿le parece bien, señorita Kinomoto?"

Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-"Muy bien. Tengo que irme. Señorita Kinomoto… Espero que su estancia en la isla sea agradable" -por un momento, le pareció ver un resquicio de amabilidad en el modo en que la miraba desde la puerta. Claro que enseguida desapareció y fue sustituido por aquella careta austera e insípida que era su rostro.

O o o o O 

-"Querida niña -la anciana la besó en la frente y tomó sus manos para presionarlas ligeramente en señal de bienvenida. Sakura ocupó una silla junto a Nana, disfrutando de la suave brisa que acariciaba su cara. Había tomado una ducha y se había cambiado la ropa que había utilizado durante el viaje. Como nadie le había indicado lo contrario, olvidó la idea de preguntar a la anciana si deseaba que usara algún tipo de uniforme. Odiaba los uniformes y por otro lado, intuía que Nana no era el tipo de personas que consideraban esencial algo como la vestimenta. De hecho, ella misma llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de algodón y cubría sus hombros con un chal de punto que ya había comenzado a resbalar por sus brazos. Sakura se lo colocó mejor y la anciana se lo agradeció con una mirada cariñosa-. Estaba ansiosa por conocerte."

-"Yo también, señora Li" -dijo con sinceridad y miró a su alrededor, extasiada por la belleza del jardín. Realmente, aquel taxista que la había conducido hasta allí, no había mentido. La isla era lo más hermoso que había visto y aquel jardín, el paraíso en la tierra.

La anciana comentó algo en su propio idioma y al ver como ella enarcaba las cejas sin comprender, sonrió.

-"Tendrás que perdonarme, querida -se disculpó.- A veces, olvido que mi mundo no es el resto del mundo. Pero me esforzaré cuanto pueda y aprovecharé para practicar mi horrible japonés. Te estaba diciendo que eres justo como te había imaginado. Sí, tal y como tu tía Sonomi explicó en su carta."

Sakura esperaba que tía Sonomi no hubiera rebelado todos los detalles sobre su vida. Particularmente, había algo que prefería guardarse para sí el resto de su vida y no volver a hablar de ello con nadie.

-"¿Y cómo me imaginaba, Nana?" -preguntó, feliz porque la anciana la trataba más como a alguien de la familia que como a una empleada. Sintió que ya la adoraba, y adoraba la isla solo por eso.

-"Así -enmarcó su rostro con las manos para observarla con fijeza-. Preciosa, dulce, sencilla y llena de vida. La respuesta a todas mis oraciones. Se acabaron esas mujeres amargadas vestidas de negro, diciéndome todo el tiempo lo que tengo que hacer… Por fin, el señor escuchó mis plegarias y me ha enviado un ángel que alegrará mis días."

-"No soy un ángel, Nana -la interrumpió con ternura.- Y aunque no vista de negro, tendré que vigilarla igualmente. Su nieto ha sido muy claro al respecto."

-"¿Xiao Lang? -Nana sonrió.- Adivino que ya te ha estado asustando con sus majaderías, ¿no es así, niña?"

-"Bueno… -no quería meterse en problemas el primer día. Pero tampoco podía mentirle a nadie que la mirara con tanto cariño.- El solo se preocupa por su bienestar."

-"¡Mi bienestar! -soltó una carcajada que alivió la preocupación de la muchacha.- Ese nieto mío me tendría todo el día metida en la cama si lo dejara… Lo quiero con el alma, niña. Pero a veces, cuando lo miro, hecho de menos a mi pequeño y travieso nieto, ese pequeño que jugaba entre mis faldas y me hacía reír con sus tonterías. ¿Sabes una cosa? A veces, al mirarlo, creo que no conozco al hombre de expresión seria y amenazante en que se ha convertido…"

-"No esté triste, Nana. El señor Li parece quererla mucho."

-"Lo se, querida. Aunque tendría que sonreír un poco más para mí -reconoció.- Eso aliviaría todas mis enfermedades. Claro que ahora te tengo a ti. Vamos a ser grandes amigas, ya lo verás."

-"Oh, Nana… -Sakura no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas.- Estoy tan feliz por estar aquí… Gracias por haberme elegido.""

-"Gracias a ti, Sakura-chan… ¿es así como te llaman, no? Tu tía Sonomi lo decía en su carta."

-"Sí."

-"Es un nombre muy bonito. Tanto como tú -la estrechó contra su pecho.- Criatura mía. La isla será desde hoy, tu hogar. ¿Crees que podrás quedarte para siempre junto a esta vieja, no te aburrirás y querrás marcharte cuando más cariño te haya cogido?"

-"Se lo prometo. No me iré… A menos que usted lo desee."

-"Ah, mi pequeña y dulce flor… - Nana la apartó para volver a mirarla con sus ojos de mujer sabia. Parecía leer en su interior al hacerlo.- Eso nunca sucederá. Y ahora… ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de leer un rato para mí? Mi vista ya no es lo que era y tengo esta interesante novela romántica…"

Sakura dijo que sí, entusiasmada ante la idea de que nacía entre ellas una gran amistad. Algo que auguraba llenaría el vacío de su vida, a pesar de todos los Shaoran Li del mundo.

**Continuara...**

**Nota:**

**Hola a todos! Esta vez regrese con una historia adaptado, aclaro que la historia original no es mí pertenece a Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado a estos personajes y he modificado un poco algunas cosas, pero nada grande. **

**Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva historia, un S&S completamente lleno de emocion, drama, romance, y ya saben, esas cosas que nos gustan a todos jejeje **

**Espero sus reviews, para ver que tal ha ido pegando la historia, si veo que tiene aceptación... tal vez podamos llegar a un buen arreglo de actualización, ya saben cierta cantidad de reviews base por capítulo y yo actualizo religiosamente cada tanto tiempo... ¿qué opinan? (Ya se soy una chantajista interesada XD).**

**Y para todos aquellos que ya me conocen y siguen mis otros fics les digo que nose preocupen, este no me va a retrasar ya que prácticamente lo tengo todo hecho, solo faltan detalles, ya saben... **

**Los quiero mucho a todos!**

**Se despide con un gran beso, su fiel amiga**

**Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	2. Capítulo II

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

Capítulo II 

Durante el mes siguiente y para la extrañeza de Sakura, el señor Li no dio señales de vida. Aunque había dicho que almorzaría junto a su abuela cada día su presencia había sido casi nula, tres semanas atrás había tenido que hacer un importante viaje de negocios y no habían tenido noticias de él desde entonces.

La verdad es que Sakura se había alegrado mucho de eso, aun contra su voluntad. No se lo había confesado a Nana, pero la presencia de Shaoran Li la ponía nerviosa. Él no era como las demás personas de aquella casa. Era huraño, brusco y grosero. Y había mostrado un evidente desprecio hacia ella por ser de clase inferior. Sin embargo, no le importó que fuera así. El personal que trabajaba para él compensaba con su amabilidad la prepotencia del dueño de la casa. Kai Ling, el ama de llaves, era una mujer entrada en años que había servido a la familia Li desde hacia dos décadas. Para Nana, Kai Ling era más que una empleada, era su amiga, una especie de hermana menor. Alguien que de vez en cuando pasaba por alto su dieta y le regalaba un menú especial con salsas, dulces y todo cuanto Nana deseara ese día. Era su secreto y Sakura había prometido que no diría nada si sólo sucedía esporádicamente. Niko, el jardinero, debía tener unos cuarenta años. Era robusto y había perdido casi todo el cabello, quedando solo unos mechones plateados en ambas sienes. Siempre sonreía al verla pasar y le regalaba algunas flores que cortaba del jardín. Nana disfrutaba viendo como ella llenaba los jarrones de toda la casa y aspiraba satisfecha su aroma mientras tomaban una limonada. La mujer de Niko era la cocinera y ella sí seguía estrictamente las órdenes del señor Li en cuanto a la dieta de Nana. La anciana le había contado que en una ocasión, le había desobedecido y había tenido la ocurrencia de preparar para Nana un delicioso mousse de chocolate, tan azucarado que el médico tuvo que acudir al día siguiente para controlar su glucosa. Shaoran Li se había puesto hecho una furia y de no ser por la intervención de Nana, la pobre señora había sido despedida al instante. Así que a partir de entonces, la buena mujer evitaba improvisar en los alimentos. Precisamente, Nana se había quejado esa noche de su cena y había tenido un breve ataque de rabia porque decía que estaba harta de que la trataran como a una anciana senil. Claro que en cuanto Sakura había subido a su cuarto para darle las buenas noches, se le había pasado.

-"¿Me perdonas, querida niña?" -la miraba con ojos somnolientos y Sakura apretó con ternura su mano sobre las sábanas. Nana suspiró largamente-. "Se que a veces soy una vieja gruñona e insoportable. Pero prometo que seré obediente si no me regañas por lo de antes."

-"No la regaño, Nana -Sakura la besó en la frente y le colocó la almohada bajo la cabeza.- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Es la mejor persona que conozco."

-"Ay, criatura… Eres tan extraña… -la mujer sonrió medio en sueños-. Siempre logras arrancarme una sonrisa. Me recuerdas tanto a mi misma de joven…"

-"Duerma tranquila, Nana... dulces sueños."

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de si. Bostezó contra su voluntad. La verdad es que era temprano para irse a la cama. Bajó al salón y comprobó que todas las luces de la casa estaban ya apagadas. Todos ya se habían acostado. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, dispuesta a leer durante un buen rato hasta que el sueño la venciera. Solía hacerlo bastante a menudo desde que Nana le mostrara la maravillosa biblioteca propiedad de la familia Li.

La castaña había encontrado en ella un lugar donde podía estar a solas consigo misma, con la única compañía de una buena lectura y sus propios pensamientos. Como era costumbre, dejó las luces apagadas y encendió únicamente la lámpara de mesa que había junto a la elegante butaca. Recorrió con la mirada la inmensa estantería y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad al localizar lo que estaba buscando. "Romeo y Julieta", un clásico que adoraba y que había decidido leer por sexta vez. Extendió su mano hasta el libro, pero retrocedió asustada al ver que otra mano interceptaba la suya en el aire. Parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de distinguir en la penumbra el rostro del intruso.

-"Una gran elección, señorita Kinomoto."

El sonido de aquella voz la sacó enseguida de dudas. Era inconfundible. Shaoran Li había regresado a la casa. Sakura apretó el libro contra su pecho, colocándolo de tal manera que se diría que le servía de escudo contra quien sabe qué enemigo. Quizá contra él, quien al ladear un poco la cabeza, recibió en pleno rostro el haz de luz que provenía de la lamparilla. Sakura escudriñó en silencio su expresión. No parecía estar de mal humor, lo cual le pareció una buena señal. Sin embargo, desconfió de su repentina amabilidad. Shaoran Li era cualquier cosa menos amable. Lo vio encender un cigarrillo y aspirar el humo lentamente. La miraba con fijeza y Sakura se alejó de él, incómoda.

-"No lo estaba robando -aclaró, segura de que si no lo hacía, él era muy capaz de acusarla de ello-. Nana dijo que podía tomar lo que quisiera si luego lo devolvía a su sitio. Me lo llevaré a mi cuarto…"

-"¿Porqué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó él sin moverse de su sitio y sin dejar de mirarla-. Puede leer aquí, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Acaso no lo hace cada noche?"

-"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

-"Tengo mis espías. Ya le advertí que la vigilaría" -el tono de él era burlón.

-"Entonces, sus espías le habrán informado que he seguido al pie de la letra sus instrucciones -respondió, controlando la rabia en su interior. Aunque la misma rabia la impulsó a añadir-. Así que como ve, no le he dado motivos para despedirme, señor Li."

-"¿Es sarcasmo eso que noto en su voz, señorita Kinomoto?" -arqueó las cejas. Parecía divertido por la forma en que ella se defendía de sus burlas. Escuchó como chasqueaba la lengua un par de veces-. Precisamente hoy, que estoy siendo amable con usted. No creo que lo merezca."

Sakura pasó junto a él sin responder.

-"¿No dice nada?" -Shaoran interceptó su paso, colocándose ante la puerta para evitar que ella huyera.

-"Buenas noches, señor Li" -murmuró, ella. No pudo ver como la expresión del hombre se suavizaba.

-"¿Se marcha? ¿No quiere que conversemos un rato?"

-"No se de que podríamos hablar" -replicó Sakura, consciente de que aquella proximidad la turbaba, sin que pudiera explicar los motivos de ello.

Él señaló la butaca y ocupó a su vez la que estaba junto a ella. Sakura obedeció, preguntándose qué estaría tramando la perversa mente de aquel hombre.

¿Nunca sonreía? La idea la asaltó mientras observaba con disimulo la expresión seria de su rostro.

-"Cuénteme algo sobre usted" -la invitó y su tono era engañosamente cordial al hablar.

-"Lo aburriría."

-"Entonces, abúrrame un poco, señorita Kinomoto" -insistió y esta vez, había un matiz imperioso que ella fue incapaz de ignorar.

-"¿Qué quiere saber?"

-"Dígame, ¿porqué una chica joven y bonita como usted, ha decidido elegir un trabajo tan insípido como este? No creo que haya encontrado demasiada diversión en esta casa."

-"Lo paso bien con Nana, señor Li -objetó con sinceridad.- Además, Kai Ling y los demás, son buenas personas."

-"¿Y?"

-"Y no es diversión lo que buscaba al venir aquí" -añadió.

-"¿Ah, no?" -él se burlaba nuevamente-. ¿Qué era entonces, señorita Kinomoto? ¿Tal vez está huyendo de sus fantasmas? ¿Cree que esta isla es un lugar paradisíaco donde encontrará a su príncipe azul?"

-"No he dicho eso" -Sakura se mordió los labios. No tenía intención de explicarle los motivos que la habían llevado hasta allí. No eran de su incumbencia-. "Y no creo en los cuentos de hadas."

-"Pero lee a Shakespeare" –observó él con cinismo.- En el fondo, es una romántica, ¿no es así?"

-"Quizá" -reconoció molesta y levantó la barbilla en actitud desafiante.- "¿Es un motivo de despido?"

-"Porqué está a la defensiva conmigo, señorita Kinomoto? ¿Le doy miedo?"

-"Claro que no."

-"Aún no... ¿Qué le ha contado mi abuela? ¿Le ha dicho que soy un mal nieto y que la hago sufrir porque me preocupo en exceso por su salud?"

-"No. Me ha dicho que era usted un niño encantador. Y que le entristece que se haya convertido en…" -se detuvo, comprendiendo que estaba yendo demasiado lejos en sus comentarios.

-"¿En qué, señorita Kinomoto? ¿En un hombre sin escrúpulos, huraño, poco cariñoso y falto de sensibilidad?" -él terminó por ella la frase. Escuchó su risa seca en la oscuridad.- "¿Es así como ve usted?"

-"Yo no soy nadie para opinar."

-"Hágalo, por favor. Se que lo está deseando."

-"En ese caso" -Sakura se aclaró un poco la voz antes de continuar.- "Le diré que me parece imperdonable que pase usted tan poco tiempo con su abuela. Por muy importante que sean sus negocios, Nana debería serlo más. Usted es su única familia. Y ella le necesita."

-"¿Eso le han dicho? ¿Que soy su única familia?" -Shaoran frunció el ceño. Una vez más, Sakura comprendió que era mejor no mantener ningún tipo de conversación con alguien como él. Intuía que todo lo que hiciera o dijera, le enfurecería de cualquier modo-. "Señorita Kinomoto…"

Él iba a decir algo, pero su expresión se tornó burlona nuevamente al dirigirse a ella cambiando de tema.

-"Ha dicho que Kai Ling y el resto de mis empleados eran buenas personas" -comentó mientras abandonaba su asiento para quedar de pie a escasos centímetros de ella.- "¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No le parezco también una buena persona?"

-"No le conozco lo suficiente" -respondió precavida. Él la estaba retando a que expresara abiertamente la opinión que le merecía. Pero Sakura sabía que si lo hacía, Shaoran Li no tardaría en poner sus maletas en la puerta.

-"Una respuesta inteligente. ¿Qué diría si le propusiera un trato a cambio de que más adelante me aclarara su opinión sobre mí?"

Sakura no supo qué contestar. Lo pensó unos segundos.

-"¿Un trato…? ¿Qué clase de trato?"

-"He cerrado un negocio muy satisfactorio estos días en Nueva York. Dispongo de un par de semanas libres y después tendré que marcharme otra vez" -informó, como si esperara que ella diera saltos de alegría ante la inestimable concesión que les hacía con su presencia.- "Le propongo una cosa. Me quedaré ese tiempo en casa y le demostraré que puedo ser gentil cuando me lo propongo. Le demostraré que soy el nieto que toda abuela sueña. Pero usted… Tendrá que ser menos hostil conmigo. Y después, se tragará sus palabras de reprobación de antes. Y por supuesto, borrará esa mirada de censura de sus ojos."

Sakura permanecía muda por el asombro.

-"¿Qué le parece, acepta?"

-"Eso no es un trato, señor Li" -contestó, saliendo al fin de su estupor.- "Soy su empleada. No tiene que pedirme permiso para permanecer en su casa."

-"Y no se lo estoy pidiendo" -los ojos de él brillaban con intensidad y Sakura no estaba segura de si se debía solo al hecho de que ella le contradecía peligrosamente.- "Pero por lo que se, mi abuela le ha tomado cariño. ¿No le parece que podríamos intentar ser amigos, a pesar de la opinión que tengamos el uno del otro?"

Sakura no sabía que opinión podía tener él de alguien como ella. No la conocía, no sabía nada sobre ella. No podía siquiera imaginar el inmenso dolor que atravesaba su corazón cada noche cuando se quedaba a solas en su cuarto.

-"¿Señorita Kinomoto? Aún no me ha contestado."

-"Haré todo lo que haga feliz a Nana" -y aclaró de inmediato.- "Todo lo que refiera a mi trabajo, quiero decir."

-"Eso suena a advertencia, señorita Kinomoto" -lo escuchó reír secamente- "¿Qué otra cosa cree que podría interesarme de usted?"

Sakura soportó que la estudiara detenidamente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Shaoran Li no se dio ninguna prisa en hacerlo. Primero, su mirada recorrió el rostro desprovisto completamente de maquillaje. Los ojos curiosos de color verde intenso, la nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, los labios rozados carnosos y entreabiertos, bien dispuestos para protestar en cualquier momento. Sonrió para sus adentros, preguntándose qué clase de mujercita frágil y llena de fortaleza era a la vez era Sakura Kinomoto. Después, su miraba bajó hasta su pecho, que se elevaba agitadamente bajo aquel camisón que había sido diseñado para apagar el menor atisbo de pasión en un hombre. La prenda la cubría de pies a cabeza. Como una infranqueable armadura protectora contra los tipos que quizá como él en ese instante, la veían como una presa fácil de seducir. ¿Lo era? ¿Era la señorita Kinomoto de ese tipo de mujeres que soñaban veladas románticas a la luz de la luna y se entregaban al primero que le susurraba palabras engañosamente dulces al oído? Lo asaltó la insólita idea de probar su teoría. ¿Qué haría la educada señorita Kinomoto, cómo reaccionaría si él decidiera darle una lección y le hiciera olvidar la mala imagen que tenía de él y la convirtiera en una imagen aún peor? Su mirada regresó al lugar inicial. Los ojos de ella se clavaban en él, la barbilla erguida con altivez esperando que dijera algo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de lanzar ningún comentario desagradable o comportarse del modo en que lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra mujer en aquellas circunstancias. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente, dirigirle un par de observaciones desagradables y humillantes sobre su aspecto? Sabía la respuesta. Sencillamente, Sakura Kinomoto no era cualquier mujer. Había algo en ella que lo desconcertaba. Quizá era aquel aire de inocencia al que no estaba acostumbrado. Las mujeres que frecuentaba las elegía con mucho cuidado. Hermosas, poco inteligentes y de lágrima fácil que él contentaba con unas perlas y no volvía a ver jamás. Muy discretas. Pero no inocentes. En absoluto inocentes. Se acercó más a ella, a sabiendas de que eso la haría vulnerable. Dio una larga bocanada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo directamente sobre la cara de ella, provocando que la joven tosiera ruidosamente.

-"¿Y bien?" –Insistió, sin disculparse por su falta de delicadeza.

-"No he imaginado ni por un momento que le interesara nada de mi persona que no tuviera que ver con mi empleo" -contestó Sakura con orgullo-. "Nunca he sido pretenciosa, señor Li."

-"No me diga" -lanzó una sonora carcajada que retumbó en los oídos de la joven-. "Debe reconocer que no es apropiado que ande usted por mi casa vestida con ese camisón, ¿no le parece?"

Sakura se cubrió el pecho instintivamente con el ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta.

-"No fue mi intención…"

-"Seguro que no lo fue" -la interrumpió con sequedad.- "Aunque puede estar tranquila. Tenía razón, señorita Kinomoto. No estoy interesado en nada que pueda darme usted."

La dejó allí plantada, el corazón palpitando y los nervios a flor de piel. Sakura no esperó un segundo, temiendo que si lo hacía, Shaoran Li regresaría dispuesto a seguir divirtiéndose a su costa. Mientras se arropaba entre las sábanas, no podía concentrarse en la lectura que había escogido. Sus emociones eran confusas. ¿Por qué le había molestado que él fuera tan sincero con respecto a sus intenciones a con ella? Debía sentirse feliz porque él no la viera más allá de sus funciones como dama de compañía. Realmente, debía dar gracias por ser invisible para él. Un hombre como Shaoran Li solo era sinónimo de problemas. Y ella no los necesitaba. Mucho menos en esos momentos tan difíciles, cuando lo de Yamato estaba aún tan reciente…

Sollozó en silencio, sintiéndose aliviada al derramar las primeras lágrimas. Odiaba llorar. Odiaba ser tan débil. Pero en la soledad, nadie podía reprocharle que lo fuera. Nadia la escuchaba. Y tía Sonomi no sufría viendo como su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpe seco de unos nudillos en su puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Se acercó con sigilo.

-"Señorita Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra bien?"

Sakura entreabrió la puerta, sorprendida. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y sonrió, rezando porque él no hubiera escuchado sus sollozos.

-"¿Estaba llorando?" -la expresión de él era tan extraña que Sakura fue incapaz de articular palabra para contestar.- "No lo niegue. La he oído al pasar junto a su puerta. ¿Es por algo que he dicho?"

-"No es nada, de verdad… Es solo que…" -señaló con un gesto el libro abierto sobre la cama y sonrió.- "Shakespeare siempre me emociona."

El frunció el ceño y echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera.

-"Miente muy mal, señorita Kinomoto. Pero no discutiré con usted" -esta vez, le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía franca.- "Será mejor que se acueste ya. Es muy tarde."

-"Buenas noches, señor Li" -cerró la puerta con suavidad. Oyó como él también le daba las buenas noches y después, escuchó sus pasos alejándose en el pasillo. Se dijo que tenía que ser más cuidadosa en adelante. Si alguna vez ellos descubrían el verdadero motivo por el que había escogido aquel empleo, tendría que responder a muchas preguntas que no deseaba responder. Y lo que es peor, sentirían pena y compasión hacia ella. Eso sería mucho más duro de soportar.

"_No volveré a hacerlo. No volveré a llorar. Nunca más"_, se prometió y desobedeciendo los consejos del señor Li, reanudó la lectura.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora!**

Hola! Me puso más que feliz que el fic tuviera tanta aceptación! Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado! Espero sus comentarios amigos!

**Lamento que la nota sea tan cortita... pero ando apresurada y pues me dieron ganitas de actualizar (espero que haya sido lo suficientemente rapido Dau!).**

**Los quiero mucho a todos!**

**Se despide con un gran beso, su fiel amiga**

**Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	3. Capítulo III

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo III **

-"¿Cómo que no tienes nada que ponerte?" -Nana negó repetidamente con la cabeza, palmeando su mano afectuosamente a la vez-. "Eso lo tenemos que solucionar, criatura. Esto es una isla y tenemos una playa maravillosa. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que bajes a la playa cada mañana solo para acompañarme? Decididamente, no. Rotundamente, no… Le diré a Teo que nos lleve al centro y haremos algunas compras. Lo primero, será escoger un bonito traje de baño para mi precioso ángel."

-"Nana, no creo…"

-"Silencio, niña" -Nana sonrió, emocionada ante la idea de salir de compras-. "Soy mucho más vieja y lista que tú. Y estoy enferma. Debes contentarme en todo cuanto te pida, ¿no crees? Y además, toda esa ropa que tienes es horrible. Una muchacha de tu edad no debe andar vestida con esos trapos. Necesitas un cambio. Nada de ropa oscura y holgada. Colores, eso es lo que necesitas. Un par de vestidos que resalten tu figura. Y unos… ¿cómo se llaman esos pantalones que utilizan las chicas hoy... esos informales? Ah, ya se. Unos jeans. No, mejor un par. Y algunas camisetas de algodón y…"

-"Pero yo…" -iba a decirle que no quería nada de eso. Se encontraba a gusto siendo como era, pasando inadvertida para el resto del mundo.

-"No hay peros que valgan. Ahora mismo llamaremos a Teo."

Y fue completamente imposible hacerla cambiar de idea. Por la tarde, las dos estaban agotadas después de recorrer todas las tiendas de la isla. Sakura había insistido en que le parecía un despilfarro inútil de dinero, ya que no tenía intención de fomentar veladas en las que pudiera necesitar toda aquella ropa. Pero Nana no la escuchaba. Había sido tajante al respecto.

-"Niña, siempre hay una buena ocasión para estar guapa." –le había dicho seriamente,

Cuando Sakura había mirado las facturas, se había apresurado a ofrecer que le descontaran de su salario aquella cantidad escandalosa de dinero, a sabiendas de que tendría que trabajar para la familia Li una eternidad para pagarlo. Sin embargo, Nana le respondió que se olvidara enseguida de tal idea. Había dicho que no iba a tolerar que su dama de compañía vistiera como una anciana amargada. Y que dado que ese era su deseo, podía tomar la renovación de vestuario como su nuevo uniforme. Lo cierto es que cuando Sakura se cambió para el desayuno al día siguiente y bajó al comedor, todos la miraron con asombro.

Había escogido una sencilla camiseta color azul claro de manga corta y unos vaqueros ceñidos. Los dedos de los pies asomaban con gracia en el extremo de sus nuevas sandalias, haciendo juego con el resto de la indumentaria. Informal, eso es lo que Nana había dicho. Saludó con timidez antes de ocupar su asiento, sin que pasara desapercibido el modo en que Shaoran Li la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-"Querida niña…" -Nana aplaudió como una chiquilla, feliz por el resultado de su experimente-. "Por fin pareces el ángel que eres. ¿No te parece que está preciosa, Xiao Lang?"

Él no contestó. Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza como respuesta y engulló de un bocado un buen pedazo de pan.

-"No le hagas caso" -susurró Nana sin dejar de sonreír–. "Mi nieto es muy hábil cuando quiere hacerse el ciego."

-"Puede que sea ciego, Nana" -la voz de él las sobresaltó a las dos-. "Pero no soy sordo. ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo la próxima vez que me critiques en mi presencia?"

-"No te criticaba, Xiao Lang" -la anciana alargó la mano sobre el mantel para tomar la de él. El castaño se la besó cariñosamente. A pesar de su eterna expresión malhumorada, la quería. Era algo evidente incluso para una desconocida como Sakura-. "Solo le decía a Sakura que no debe sentirse ofendida."

-"¿Ofendida? ¿Porque no le dedico unos cuantos halagos estúpidos?" -desvió la mirada hacia la joven-. "Estoy seguro de que la señorita Kinomoto es lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que está preciosa. Aunque yo no se lo diga. ¿No es así, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"Por supuesto" -Sakura parpadeó. Comprendió que, indirectamente, él ya se lo había dicho. No solo con palabras. Sino con la expresión de su rostro al verla irrumpir en el comedor. Sakura había notado que la observaba con sorpresa, pero también con cierta admiración. Supo que era todo cuanto podía esperar de alguien como él.

-"Ay, Shaoran… ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan antipático? Si sigues así, nunca encontrarás esposa, ¿lo sabías? Ninguna mujer quiere por marido a un hombre grosero que nunca sonríe ni hace cumplidos" -le advirtió de buen humor, aunque en el fondo, Sakura intuyó que la anciana temía que sus augurios se cumplieran-. "¿Acaso no sientes compasión por tu pobre abuela enferma? ¿No quieres alegrar mis últimos días, llenando esta casa con media docena de pequeños diablillos con tu cara?"

-"Ya hemos hablado de eso, Nana" -atajó él con su habitual brusquedad.

-"Nada de eso. No me has pedido opinión, Shaoran."

-"Porque no tienes nada que opinar sobre el asunto, abuela" -dejó su servilleta sobre el mantel y por un momento, Sakura creyó que iba a estallar y dirigir su rabia contra la anciana. En lugar de eso, lo vio respirar hondo y suavizar la expresión-. "Nana, te quiero. Y sabes cuánto. Pero eso no te da derecho a meter las narices en mi vida sentimental."

-"¿Qué vida sentimental, querido nieto?" -Nana sonrió nuevamente-. "Hijo… salir de vez en cuando con alguna de tus amigas, no es tener 'vida sentimental'. No creo que una vieja como yo tenga que decirte esto, Shaoran. Porque tu vida sentimental brilla por su ausencia. Lo mismo que tu amabilidad."

-"Nana..." -los ojos de él brillaban con intensidad. Sin duda, le costaba enormemente no responder a su abuela tal y como su mal genio le impulsaba a hacerlo-. "No sigas por ese camino o tendremos problemas."

-"¿Qué harás, querido Shaoran? ¿mandarme a mi habitación sin postre?" -se giró hacia Sakura-. "Míralo bien, hija. Es el hombre más atractivo y rico de la isla, pero no conseguirá entrar en el corazón de una buena mujer. ¿Y sabes porqué, ángel? Porque una buena mujer espera que un buen hombre la haga feliz. Y este tonto nieto mío no conoce el significado de esa palabra."

Sakura no dijo nada. Sospechó que si abría la boca siquiera para pedir que le pasaran el azúcar, Shaoran Li se abalanzaría sobre ella como un león hambriento. Para su sorpresa, el hombre pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Y con un rápido gesto, puso la azucarera a su disposición.

-"Gracias" -murmuró.

-"No hay de qué. Nana, ¿por qué no dejamos de hablar de mí y de mi incierto futuro amoroso por un rato? Seguro que la señorita Kinomoto tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contarnos de su vida en la ciudad."

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad. Eso sí había sido un golpe bajo. Se deshacía de Nana y a cambio, husmeaba en su intimidad. "_Gracias, señor Li"_, estuvo a punto de decirle.

-"Por ejemplo, señorita Kinomoto, ¿a qué se dedicaba antes?"

-"Yo… Trabajaba en la tienda de tía Sonomi. En una florería" -explicó sin demasiado entusiasmo-. "En realidad, mi hermana Tomoyo y yo llevábamos el negocio. Tía Sonomi nos crió desde que nuestros padres murieron y al hacerse ella mayor, las dos comprendimos que necesitaba ayuda en el negocio."

-"¿Lo comprendieron? Qué conmovedor..." -el tono de Shaoran era sarcástico-. "Ha dicho que tenía una hermana… ¿Tomoko?"

-"Tomoyo" -Sakura le fulminó con la mirada. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo que él había tratado de insinuar con su comentario. Él pensaba que eran un par de aprovechadas que esperaban heredar la fortuna de su tía. Eso era porque no la conocía, ni conocía a la tía Sonomi. Y por supuesto, no conocía los detalles económicos que rodeaban aquel acuerdo entre ellas. Él no podía saber que el negocio de tía Sonomi había estado a punto de cerrar hasta que ella y Tomoyo habían decidido invertir todos sus ahorros en la florería y sacarla a flote costara lo que costara. Se lo debían a la mujer que había sido prácticamente su madre todos aquellos años.

-"Esa hermana suya... ¿Sigue trabajando para su tía?"

-"Sí. Junto a su marido" -Sakura intentó que su voz no pareciera demasiado afectada al hablar.

-"¿Y usted? ¿Por qué se fue?" -la pregunta era directa. Shaoran Li era muy suspicaz cuando se lo proponía. Y estaba claro lo que se había propuesto. La observaba fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

-"Necesitaba cambiar de aires" -mintió. Echaba tanto de menos el olor de los jazmines al entrar en la tienda, que temió que él adivinara la nostalgia en su mirada.

-"¿La aburría su trabajo?"

-"No he dicho eso" -replicó. ¿Por qué tenía que tergiversarlo todo para que ella pareciera alguien materialista y sin corazón? Ella no era así. ¿Cómo era posible que lo pensara siquiera?

-"Entonces, consideró que ya había saldado la deuda que tenía con su tía."

-"Claro que no…" -pero, ¿qué pasaba con aquel hombre?-. "Yo no tendría dinero en el mundo para pagar el cariño de tía Sonomi."

-"Pero se dio mucha prisa en aceptar este empleo."

-"Porque yo…" -miró desesperada a la anciana que escuchaba todo sin intervenir.

-"Eso no es asunto nuestro, Xiao Lang" -dijo Nana al fin con seriedad, y Sakura se lo agradeció en silencio-. "Solo debe importarnos que sea lo que sea lo que puso a este ángel en nuestro camino, fue una suerte que fuera así."

-"Sí, una gran suerte" -murmuró él para sus adentros sin dejar de observarla con el ceño fruncido y aquellos ojos penetrantes que parecían querer adivinar todos sus secretos.

-"Esta mañana estoy un poco cansada, mi niña" -anunció Nana de repente y se volvió hacia su nieto con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Sakura sospechó que tramaba algo y deseó desesperadamente que no se tratara de lo que ella estaba pensando.

-"¿Quieres que llame al doctor Feng?" -la pregunta sonó ansiosa, pero la anciana negó con un gesto-. "¿Estás segura, Nana?"

-"Solo estoy cansada" -repitió y tomó la mano del hombre para presionarla con dulzura-. "Pero me apena que esta criatura se pierda un día tan maravilloso por mi culpa. Querido, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Sakura la maravillosa vida en la isla? Y no inventes excusas, Xiao Lang. Se muy bien que no tienes nada mejor que hacer."

-"Nana, no… Prefiero quedarme con usted, de verdad" -estaba siendo tan sincera que temió que él se diera cuanto le desagradaba en realidad la idea–. "Además, estoy segura de que el señor Li…"

-"El señor Li estará encantado de hacerle de guía, señorita Kinomoto" -las palabras de él la dejaron estupefacta. ¿Había dicho qué…? Sakura tragó con dificultad.

-"Se lo agradezco, señor Li, pero es que yo…"

-"Será un honor, señorita Kinomoto. La espero en el salón dentro de quince minutos" -Shaoran se levantó con un movimiento felino, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Sakura miró con angustia a la anciana. Nana parecía feliz ante la idea de que su insociable nieto se mostrara más amable al fin con su protegida. Sakura se sintió incapaz de desilusionarla.

-"Oh, Nana, ¿porqué lo ha hecho? No quiero ser una carga para nadie" -musitó, aunque sus negativas se debilitaban a medida que la anciana parpadeaba de manera deliciosa para engatusarla.

-"Y no lo eres, criatura" -palmeó su mano sobre la mesa-. "Los dos son jóvenes, necesitan divertirse. Y por otro lado, a Shaoran le vendrá bien un poco de compañía humana para variar."

Al ver como ella arqueaba las cejas, Nana volvió a sonreír.

-"Querida..." -aclaró-. "Mi nieto pasa demasiado tiempo entre personas a las que no les importa nada que no sea acrecentar sus fortunas. Cuando lo oigo hablar de sus 'tiburones', 'peces gordos' y esas 'arpías' con las que se relaciona… Hija, yo no se mucho del reino animal, pero tengo tanto miedo de que él mismo se convierta algún día en uno de ellos… Sin emociones, sin corazón… No creo que lo puedas entender, pero él… Ah, mi pequeño ángel… Shaoran olvidó como tratar a los seres humanos de verdad. A veces me da miedo que ya alla perdido esa dulzura tan preciosa que lo caracterizaba de niño..."

Sakura se vio a si misma como el cordero al que llevan al matadero. Peor aún, el cordero al que el lobo acecha esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Por las palabras de Nana, Shaoran Li bien podía ser bien aquel lobo vigilante. De hecho, él ya se lo había advertido el primer día. Aunque quizá, el orgulloso señor Li no podía imaginar entonces que Nana lo obligaría a hacer de niñera para ella.

-"No tengas miedo, criatura" -la animó Nana-. "No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan, solo es un gato a la defensiva."

Sakura emitió una risita forzada, rogando en su interior porque la buena mujer dejara de hacer símiles que solo lograban aterrorizarla más. Lo último que quería es tenerlo como enemigo. Y estaba segura de que si Nana insistía en estropearle sus vacaciones de aquella manera, Shaoran Li inventaría el modo de deshacerse de ella. Aún así, besó a la anciana en la mejilla, en señal de agradecimiento.

-"Diviértete, ángel. Es una orden" -Nana la besó y Sakura tuvo la sensación de que también le agradecía algo con aquel beso.

O o o o O 

-"¿Porqué está tan seria, señorita Kinomoto?" - la voz de él interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba mirando como dos niños empujaban con esfuerzo una cesta repleta de pescado recién sacado del agua. Debían tener unos ocho o nueve años y a pesar del esfuerzo, sonreían. Sakura adivinó por el enorme parecido entre ambos, que eran hermanos. El chico apenas le sacaba unos centímetros de estatura a la niña, pero resultaba enternecedor ver como trataba de cargar con la mayor parte del peso para aliviar el de su hermana.

Sin querer, la escena le había traído recuerdos que ahora la entristecían. Sobre ella y sobre Tomoyo. Sobre lo mucho que se habían querido. Muchas veces, ella había arrastrado la carretilla con las plantas de tía Sonomi del mismo modo en que aquel pequeño lo hacía en ese instante. Tomoyo no había nacido para realizar trabajos tan duros y Sakura solía hacer su parte para evitar que los huesos de tía Sonomi cargaran con más peso del que podían soportar. No era un reproche, eso nunca. Tomoyo tenía otras muchas virtudes por las que la adoraba. Tenía aquel toque de delicadeza, aquella forma de hablar que lo envolvía todo y que hacía que todos volvieran la cabeza al verla pasar. Sí, Tomoyo era preciosa, siempre lo fue. Y siempre lo seria.

-"¿Señorita Kinomoto?" -insistió él y Sakura apartó la mirada ensombrecida de los chicos-. "¿Está bien?"

-"Sí" -mintió y señaló a los hermanos, que casi habían alcanzado el vehículo de su padre y levantaban con la frente perlada de sudor la pesada cesta–. "Estaba pensando…Son tan pequeños… No es justo que tengan que trabajar tan duro. Deberían estar jugando con otros chicos de su edad, o en la escuela ¿no le parece?"

Escuchó su risa seca. Shaoran Li jamás reía como el resto de los mortales. Incluso en algo tan natural como reír, él dejaba bien claro que consideraba aquella expresión como un signo de debilidad.

-"Para ellos también es un juego, señorita Kinomoto. Y por otro lado, tienen que ganarse la vida" -explicó, tomando su brazo para llevarla hasta el puesto improvisado que el padre de los muchachos había montado alrededor de su camioneta. Al momento, algunos turistas que merodeaban se aproximaron hasta ella guiados por el olor a pescado fresco. Shaoran saludó al hombre, estrechando su mano sin importarle que la suya quedara impregnada con aquel fuerte olor a pescado. Sakura los vio hablar en su idioma. Supuso que negociaba el precio. El hombre señaló un par de piezas y Shaoran asintió complacido, sacando su billetera y entregándole lo pactado. Después, lo vio depositar unas monedas en las palmas abiertas de los niños. Los dos preguntaron algo a su padre. Este les palmeó el trasero y los dejó ir. Sakura los siguió con la mirada y sonrió cuando se detuvieron en un puesto de caramelos y llenaron sus bolsillos con orgullo para luego unirse al grupo de niños que correteaban por allí.

-"¿Lo ve? No sufra más, señorita Kinomoto. Mire lo felices que son" -Shaoran la arrastró hacia otro puesto donde una hermosa mujer exhibía su colección de pañoletas para el cabello de seda pura con bordados de flores chinas. Sakura estaba tratando de explicarle que no deseaba probarse ninguna, pero él la obligó a complacer a la mujer, eligiendo una muy bonita de un tono verde agua y bordados dorados. La colocó sobre su cabeza y lo anudó en la nuca con lentitud, observando después el resultado con expresión indescifrable. Sakura no sabía exactamente lo que él estaba viendo. Pero al clavar los ojos en los de él, le pareció que era imposible que aquello que veía reflejado en las pupilas masculinas fuera ella misma. Cerró los ojos, conmovida por la visión de su propia imagen. De hecho, él no podía siquiera imaginar que la mujer de sus pupilas brillaba solo porque estaba allí, en el interior de sus ojos marrones como el chocolate… Sakura abrió los ojos nuevamente, confundida. Él continuaba observándola con fijeza.

-"Ahora sí parece una de nosotros, una isleña más" -dijo él. Y por primera vez, su sonrisa fue sincera, espontánea. Sakura correspondió con un mohín de satisfacción. La mujer del puesto hablaba sin parar, atrayendo la atención de todos y Shaoran se volvió hacia ella, haciendo repetidos gestos con las manos y mostrando su billetera-. "Será mejor que lo pague o creerá que vamos a robarlo."

Sakura no contestó. Se sentía feliz solo por el hecho de que él ya no la considerara una intrusa. Era más de lo que había esperado en un solo día. Pasearon el resto de la mañana y Sakura tuvo que pedirle que no gastara más dinero en cosas para ella. Sin duda, Shaoran Li estaba decidido a que ella hablara maravillas de él al llegar a la casa. Era evidente que quería contentar a Nana, pero Sakura no necesitaba ninguno de aquellos abalorios. Le parecía más que suficiente que le hubiera regalado el pañuelo. A la hora del almuerzo, él le ofreció que tomaran algo en el pueblo. Sakura señaló la bolsa de pescado que él había cargado todo el camino.

-"Es una pena que se eche a perder" -comentó y como respuesta, Shaoran hizo un ademán a la anciana que tejía en la puerta de su casa, muy cerca de la orilla donde ellos paseaban. La vieja mujer dejó la labor a un lado y aceptó de buen grado el regalo que le hacían. Dijo algo que Sakura no entendió y él asintió finalmente después de negar varias veces.

-"Dice que lo aceptará si dejamos que prepare una pieza para nosotros" -informó Shaoran y le indicó que se sentara sobre las rocas, sujetando su mano para evitar que resbalara-. "Y que nos avisará en cuanto esté listo."

-"Oh, pero no podemos…" -Sakura estaba avergonzada. Por su culpa, aquella pobre mujer había interrumpido su placentera labor. Por supuesto, Shaoran Li ya había entregado a la mujer una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio del trabajo. La anciana no parecía molesta o enfadada. Al contrario, se había mostrado feliz ante el ofrecimiento. Pero eso no evitó que Sakura reconociera algo que odiaba reconocer: el dinero podía comprarlo todo. Al menos, eso debía creer el poderoso señor de la isla. Quizá lo creyera, pero Sakura estaba segura de que tarde o temprano, él comprendería que había cosas que no estaban a la venta. Tal vez, ya lo sabía y tan solo trataba de impresionarla con aquel despilfarro inútil. O tal vez, solo tal vez, realmente él deseaba ayudar a aquella gente que se ganaban la vida como podían.

-"¿Aún está triste?" -preguntó él, como si el silencio de ella le provocara el irresistible deseo de romperlo, a pesar de la quietud del lugar. El mar golpeaba suavemente las rocas y Sakura se dejaba envolver por aquel sonido mágico, mientras los dedos de sus pies descalzos jugueteaban con la arena blanca y fina de la playa.

-"No estaba triste. ¿Porqué iba a estarlo?" -iba a añadir que era imposible que nadie lo estuviera al contemplar aquel bello paisaje. Ni siquiera ella.

-"Por esos niños que nos cruzamos antes. Creyó que estaban siendo explotados, ¿no es así?" -por un momento, le pareció que había un ligero reproche en su tono de voz. Shaoran Li amaba la isla, de eso no había duda. Le había ofendido al pensar algo así, por más que no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta-. "Ese no es nuestro estilo, señorita Kinomoto. Y yo nunca permitiría que algo así sucediera en mis tierras."

-"Claro. Pero usted no es todopoderoso, señor Li" -le recordó con una sutileza que no engañó al hombre-. "Incluso para alguien como usted, hay cosas que se escapan de su control."

-"¿Qué cosas?" -él se divertía viendo como ella trataba de hacerle descender del pedestal al que él mismo había subido por méritos propios-. "Dígame una."

-"Por ejemplo…" -Sakura lo pensó. No sabía lo increíblemente hermosa que se la veía. Como una sirena, dulce y candorosa, emitiendo aquellos leves ruiditos que eran sus palabras, dispuesta a enzarzarse en una disputa verbal para demostrarle lo segura que estaba de si misma. Sin embargo, sus dientes mordían sus labios con cierta inseguridad mientras entornaba los párpados en actitud pensativa. Shaoran no podía apartar los ojos de aquella boca que amenazaba con no cerrarse nunca para romper el hechizo. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, molesto consigo mismo por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. De repente, Sakura hizo que su pie salpicara una pizca de agua de mar sobre los inmaculados zapatos del hombre. – "Por ejemplo, no se puede controlar al mar, ¿lo ve?..."

Shaoran se apartó unos centímetros, observando perplejo sus zapatos mojados.

-"¿Lo ve?" -insistió ella, inexplicablemente feliz por demostrar su teoría-. "Y muchas veces, tampoco puede controlar su malhumor. De hecho… Ahora está a punto de enfadarse conmigo."

-"Se equivoca. Y en cuanto al mar…" -él sonrió otra vez con aquella risa que debía ser nueva en su repertorio de facciones inalterables y de la que desconocía su atractivo-. "Déme un par de días y lo tendré bajo control."

Sakura rió bajito. Así que el señor Li podía ser gracioso además de sumamente desagradable… Eso sí estaba siendo una grata sorpresa.

-"Ha sido muy bonito lo que ha hecho por esos niños" -comentó ella, mirándolo directamente a la cara. Shaoran encogió los hombros-. "No finja que ha hecho un gran negocio, señor Li. No soy tan ingenua."

-"¿No lo es?" -él arqueó las cejas con expresión burlona-. "Yo creo que sí, señorita Kinomoto. Y una romántica empedernida, si me permite la observación."

-"Puede ser…" -Sakura se ruborizó contra su voluntad-. "Pero usted fue muy generoso con ellos. Y lo ha sido con esa pobre anciana. Quizá no sea…"

Recordó la frase que había pronunciado Nana aquella mañana. ¿Qué había dicho? "No es tan fiero como lo pintan".

-"¿No sea qué, señorita Kinomoto?" -él se mostraba muy interesado en que completara la frase, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, lo hizo él mismo-. "¿Un patán miserable, egoísta, despreciable y arrogante?"

El modo en que él lo soltó, la devolvió a la realidad con brusquedad. Por fin, el verdadero señor Li descubría su auténtica personalidad. Pero había olvidado añadir una larga lista de adjetivos que, por su propia seguridad, Sakura prefirió omitir.

-"¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato, señorita Kinomoto?" -inquirió con ironía-. "¿O es demasiado educada para ser sincera? Píenselo bien. Nadie podrá escucharla, se lo prometo. Será nuestro secreto."

-"¿Por qué insiste en humillarme siempre, señor Li?" -Sakura no ocultó su rabia. Se irguió sobre la roca dispuesta a volver a la casa a pie si era necesario-. "¿Acaso hay algo en mí que le moleste?"

Él la retuvo, apresando su mano en el aire y tirando de ella hasta que ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. En aquellos instantes, su expresión era de irritación, la misma que había mostrado al verla por primera vez. Pero sus ojos… Sakura era incapaz de identificar lo que revelaba la intensa mirada masculina.

-"Será mejor que vuelva a casa" -murmuró, pero él no soltaba su mano-. "Por favor…"

-"¿Y perdernos el festín?"

Sakura giró sobre los talones, ignorándolo, aunque al caminar sobre las rocas, tuvo que detenerse en seco. La anciana los saludaba, mostrando parte del pescado que el castaño le había regalado y que la mujer había cocinado para ellos. Shaoran cruzó unas palabras en chino con ella y Sakura supuso que le había dicho que podía disponer de su almuerzo de otra manera. Vio como un grupo de niños hambrientos, probablemente todos nietos de la anciana, se abalanzaban sobre ella sonrientes.

Cuando él la alcanzó, Sakura ya estaba demasiado furiosa como para escuchar una sola palabra. Agradeció que tuviera la decencia de caminar en silencio a su lado durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa. Ya en la puerta, él la llamó de una forma que hizo que Sakura se volviera aún más enfadada.

-"¿Cómo ha dicho?" -le espetó, segura de que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

-"He dicho, 'ángel', ¿no es así como la llama mi abuela?" -todavía se burlaba de ella. ¿Es que nunca tenía suficiente? Sakura se tapó los oídos con las manos para no escucharle. Sus labios le rozaron el cabello al hablar quedamente para evitar que los demás los oyeran-. "El dulce y extraño ángel de la abuela… ¿Por qué será que produce el efecto contrario en mí? No confío en ángeles que me sacan de mis casillas, señorita Kinomoto."

-"Y yo no confío en la gente que disfruta humillando a los demás, señor Li" -lo retó con la mirada, mientras se despojaba del pañuelo que le había regalado y se lo lanzaba a la cara-. "Y puede quedarse con esto. No lo necesito."

-"Pero si le quedaba perfecto" -él lo recogió y aspiró el aroma que provenía de la tela, aunque su expresión era irónica al hacerlo-. "Por favor…"

-"Basta."

-"Señorita Kinomoto…" -su voz se suavizó ligeramente, pero no tanto como para ocultar la burla de sus ojos-. "¿Le contará a Nana que he sido un chico malo?"

-"Tal vez lo haga" -lo amenazó, consciente de que él no le creía-. "Tal vez le convenga saber qué tipo de hombre tiene por nieto."

-"No lo hará" -súbitamente, el tono de él se endureció-. "Le rompería el corazón."

-"No. Usted lo haría" -le apuntó con el dedo índice y él lo apartó con teatral delicadeza-. "Pero tiene razón. Nana estará mejor mientras siga creyendo…"

-"¿Qué, señorita Kinomoto?" -la invitó a continuar.

-"Que tiene algo en lugar de esa piedra que le hace de corazón" –le soltó sin tapujos, tal y como deseaba hacerlo. Lo miró desafiante-. "¿Y bien? ¿Estoy despedida?"

-"¿Bromea?" -él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló un pequeño círculo que se rompió justo en la nariz de la mujer. Sakura lo apartó de un manotazo-. "¿Y perderme el resto de mis vacaciones viendo como trata de esquivarme?"

Sakura apretó los labios, indignada. Desapareció todo lo rápido que pudo, dejándolo allí plantado y en la buena compañía de su propia arrogancia.

**Continuara... **

**Nota Importantes de la Loca de la Autora: **

Hola a Todos! Cómo les va? Espero que todo bien por sus vidas. Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia... Jejeje creo que es el fic que actualizo más rápido... ¿felices? Jejeje seguro que si, por lo menos se de algunas lindas niñas que ya no me mandaran un asesino a sueldo tras mi pobre cuellito... Bien, hablando de actualizaciones, señores (Vero-chan se pone seria y formal), creo que tenemos una charla pendiente, veran les tengo una propuesta... pienso actualizar en una fecha ya acordada, como máximo unas dos semanas entre cada capítulo, creo que es un tiempo bastante considerable... Claro este plazo puede llegar a ser mucho menos en el caso de que la cantidad de reviews sea aun mayor que el número que mis expectativas piden, qué que quiere decir esto, mis amigo? Pues a mayor cantidad de reviews menos cantidad de tiempo que tardaran para leer el próximo capitulo... jajajajaja lo se, lo se... soy una loca avara y adicta a reviews XD (pero son tan ricos) . En síntesis, actualizare el fic cada dos semanas (aproximadamente).

Pasando a la trama de la historia... Este capitulo ha sido medio raro, no les parece? Haber repasemos entre todos... Sakura ha cambiado de ropa a petición de Nana, o sea que esta más bonita y eso es un punto que le jugara muy a favor en los próximos capítulos cuando veremos que tipos de prendas le compro la anciana para usar en la isla, no se si lo aclare antes pera la historia transcurre en una pequeña isla medio caribeña a unos cuantos kilómetros de Hong Kong, esta isla es prácticamente propiedad de la familia Li ya que todo lo que hay en ella le pertenece, aclaro por las dudas... Siguiente tema, nos han llegado a pensar que Nana se trae algo entre manos con nuestra tierna parejita? Para mi que si...jejeXD... ¿Qué tal el lado amable de Shaoran? ¿creen que habrá sido sincero o solo se burlaba de la ingenua Sakura? Acaso Saku llegara a ser un ángel o un demonio para nuestro precioso lobito?... ¿En fin que piensan de todo esto?

Voy a inaugurar dos secciones en este fic, primero la respuesta a sus reviews (que ira al final de todo esto) y segundo unos pequeños avances para el siguiente capítulo...

Espero saber de todos ustedes pronto! Cuídense mucho!

Lady Verónica Black.-

* * *

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo: **

_... "Pero no siempre fue así, ¿sabe? Hubo un tiempo, en que las risas de esos dos mocosos traviesos llenaban esta casa… Claro que de eso, hace ya mucho" ... "¿May Lai?" ... "¿Porqué se pelearon el señor Li y su primo?" ... "He descubierto su secreto, Sakura" ... "Lo que estoy considerando seriamente, señorita Kinomoto, es enviarla de vuelta a su casa en el primer avión de mañana." ..._

Chan Chan! Qué tal, eh? Se viene súper interesante el próximo capitulo! ¿Qué piensan de esto?

* * *

**Reviews: **

**FENIXGIRL:** Ten por seguro, amiga, que en el próximo capítulo Xiao ira descubriendo una parte del secreto que tanto atormenta a nuestra protagonista. Gracias por tu review! Chau!

**Ghia-Hikari**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el progreso de la historia te siga gustando. Espero saber pronto de vos y conocerte más. Byeee!

**Celina Sosa:** Sabes si hay algo que es Shaoran en este fic es ciclotímico, vas a ver que es capaz de pasar del sarcasmo a la dulzura como el mejor, si creías que hasta este momento es intrigante sus cambios prepárate para lo que viene, amiga... Nos vemos!

**Carina:** Jejeje creo que el secreto de Sakurita las tiene intrigadas... viste lo que dijo Xiao en los avances, en un capitulito más se ira descubierto una parte (o versión) de lo que le paso a la ojiverde que la tiene tan mal... Besos! Byee!

**Lizbeth: **Te agradezco muchisisismo tu review! Espero que este capítulo te haya parecido tan interesante como los demás... Nos vemos!

**Rena: **A mi también me hubiera dado mucho miedo si una mano sale de las sombras para agarrar el mismo objeto que yo, aunque si es un fantasmita tan guapo como Xiao... jeje XD Sobre el pacto de estos dos ya veremos a que llega al finalizar, al parecer Sakura sabe que el ambarino esta haciéndose el gracioso con eso, y él que no deja de actuar tan raro, a un momento es amable y al otro un idiota... ¿Cuál de las dos actitudes es la natural en él?... Y tienes razón sobre lo que Shaoran no pudo solo escuchar los sollozos de Sakura solo con pasar por el pasillo, algo más debe haber atrás de eso, pero eso se averiguara más adelante jajaja (como todo los misterios de este fic, jeje!) Gracias por tu review! Espero saber de ti pronto! Chaito!

**Limaha: **Gracias por tu review niña! Como le he dicho a todas sobre el secreto de nuestra niña de ojos verdes, este se ira revelando en el siguiente capítulo (por lo menos una parte de este) y a lo largo de la historia, no comas ansias que ya falta poco jijiji... Nos vemos pronto! Cuídate mucho!

**Gabyhyatt: **Aunque corto tu comentario, fue preciso, muchas gracias... jejeje como a todas les digo, amiga, el secreto será pronto revelado, solo no te pierdas el próximo capítulo! Byeee!

**Itzi: **Tienes razón, aun hay esperanza para las pobres mujeres normalitas que no somos top-models! Jeje En el fic Sakurita es una chica común, bastante bonita obviamente, pero tampoco una cosa deslumbrante... aunque ahora con la ropa que le ha comprado Nana jajaja ya veremos que pasa... Igual Saku-chan es hermosa póngasela como se la ponga. Espero tus próximo review niña! Chauuu!

**Daulaci: **Pues, acá la responsable de que actualice tan rápido... Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, mi amiga, a mi en lo particular me gusta mucho. Sobre los secretos e intrigas de esta parejita... pues ya sabes, serán resueltos a su debido momento jijijiji aunque estoy segura que tus hipótesis estarán bastante acertadas... Solo me queda decirte que espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruto de leer tus obras maestras! Ya estoy ansiosa por leer tu próxima creación Dau! Dile a Ju-chan que se ponga las pilas y empiecen ya a escribir q me estoy muriendo de ansias! Como siempre, gracias por estar presente en cada uno de mis proyectos! Gracias, gracias, gracias, amiga querida! Nos vemos prontito! Besos!

_Pido grandísimas disculpas si me he olvidado de alguien, cosa que estoy casi segura, pero en este momento mi servidor no me deja entrar a ver la página con sus reviews... snif snif así que he tenido que actualizar con las respuestas que ya tenia desde hace tiempo, les pido una muy gran disculpa a los que no les pude constarles su reviews! Igual prometo responderles para el próximo capitulo! _

* * *

Y como siempre...

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

Capítulo IV

Kai Ling estaba doblando unas sábanas en la terraza cuando Sakura se ofreció a ayudarla. La mujer se mostraba siempre reservada cuando trabajaba, pero aquel día parecía sentir curiosidad por el paseo que ella y el señor Li habían compartido el día anterior.

-"¿Le gustó la isla, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"Mucho. Es… no se como explicarlo" -Sakura sonrió, olvidando el incidente y dispuesta a que nada estropeara el recuerdo de cuanto había visto.- "Es maravilloso. Creo que si quisiera, podría enamorarme de este lugar."

-"Ya lo ha hecho, querida niña… Fíjese como brillan sus ojos" -Kai Ling sonreía y la obligaba a girarse hacia el espejo.- "La isla ya la atrapó, criatura. Ahora nunca podrá marcharse."

"_Ojalá fuera cierto"_, pensó Sakura esperanzada. "_Ojalá pudiera quedarme para siempre y no pensar nunca más en…" _

-"¿El señor Li fue amable con usted?"

Sakura no supo qué contestar. Era evidente que Kai Ling había percibido su enfado al entrar en la casa.

-"Bueno, el señor Li… Es el señor Li" -concluyó, deseando no haberse delatado.

-"Ese chico…" -Kai Ling agitó varias veces la cabeza.- "No mienta, querida. Xiao Lang es famoso por su mal genio."

-"¿Porqué es así? Quiero decir que…"

-"Ya lo se, niña. Insoportable, grosero y otras muchas cosas que prefiero no decir" -Kai Ling sonrió de pronto.- "Pero no siempre fue así, ¿sabe? Hubo un tiempo, en que las risas de esos dos mocosos traviesos llenaban esta casa… Claro que de eso, hace ya mucho."

-"¿Dos?" -Sakura frunció el ceño.- "Creía que Nana no tenía más familia que el señor Li."

-"Claro que no" -Kai Ling entornó los párpados, recordando con nostalgia.- "El señor Li y su primo se criaron juntos con la abuela Nana después que los padres de ambos murieran en aquel trágico accidente. Viajaban juntos, los padres de Xiao Lang y los de Eriol… Fue terrible. De la noche a la mañana, los dos huérfanos, solos en el mundo… De no ser por la señora Li, no se que hubiera sido de esos pequeños…"

-"¿Qué fue de su primo?" -inquirió, conmovida por su historia e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Eriol? Él y Xiao Lang crecieron juntos, eran uña y carne, ¿comprende? Pero con el tiempo, fueron distanciándose… Eriol siempre fue… bueno, digamos que nunca ha sido tan formal como Xiao Lang. La pobre señora sufrió mucho cuando ellos tuvieron aquella discusión tan fuerte… Ahh, pero no quiero recordar más cosas tristes. ¿Me ayuda a subir esto arriba, señorita Kinomoto?"

Sakura la siguió, deseosa de saber más cosas sobre él y sobre el desconocido Eriol. Se preguntó si sería tan insoportable como su primo. Aunque una cosa era cierta: él no estaba allí y Shaoran sí. Incluso para ella estaba claro cuál de los dos se preocupaba más por Nana.

-"Kai Ling… dime..." -Sakura le iba entregando a la mujer las sábanas y ella las guardaba en la enorme cómoda sin prestarle demasiada atención.- "¿Porqué se pelearon el señor Li y su primo."

-"Oh, no querida… Xiao Lang me despediría si supiera que ando chismoseando con usted de esos temas" -aunque por la forma en que Kai Ling sonreía, Sakura supo que terminaría por revelarle algunos detalles. Lo hizo tras arrancarle la promesa de que no lo repetiría a nadie-. "Bueno… Fue después de que Xiao Lang regresara de uno de sus viajes de negocios. Nos sorprendió a todos trayendo consigo a una hermosa mujer que al parecer era hija de un importante hombre de negocios. Era perfecta para él… hermosa, elegante y distinguida. Desde el primer momento, supimos que había algo especial entre ellos dos, aunque Xiao Lang solo la presentó como una invitada. Lo cierto es que Eriol pasaba por entonces más tiempo en la isla. Se había cansado de recorrer mundo. Él es un artista, es pintor, ¿sabía?"

Sakura negó con un gesto, profundamente intrigada por la historia.

-"Ojalá lo conociera. Eriol es tan distinto al señor Li…"

-"¿Qué pasó, Kai Ling?" -la instó a continuar.

-"Ah, sí… Verá, esos dos chicos comenzaron a comportarse de pronto como si compitieran todo el tiempo. Querían impresionar a esa mujer. Cada uno la agasajaba con regalos y cumplidos en cuanto el otro se daba la vuelta… Y por fin, uno de ellos se llevó el botín."

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de personas eran aquellos dos hombres, que consideraban a la mujer como un trofeo de batalla?

-"Eriol y ella se fugaron una noche. No volvimos a saber de ellos hasta que recibimos aquella postal desde Suiza, en la que comunicaban su enlace."

-"¿Se casaron?"

-"Oh, no, querida… Después que ella descubriera que Eriol no tenía intención de formar un hogar convencional, lo abandonó. Eriol quería viajar, hacerse famoso con sus cuadros… Todo eso decepcionó mucho a esa mujer. Y regresó a la isla..." -Kai Ling sonrió para sus adentros-. "Trató de convencer al señor Xiao Lang de que todo había sido un tremendo error y de que solo lo amaba a él. Pero para entonces, el señor Li ya no quería escucharla. Y por supuesto, tampoco quiso aceptar las disculpas de Eriol. Desde entonces, no se dirigen la palabra. Hará tres años el próximo mes."

-"Oh, es terrible…"

-"Lo es, querida. Aunque Nana y yo rezamos cada noche para que nuestro Eriol vuelva a casa. Él era tan especial… Puede que fuera un insensato y se dejara llevar por sus impulsos. Pero eso no le convierte en un monstruo, ¿sabe? Al menos, no para mí… Yo crié a esos dos niños, señorita Kinomoto, y se muy bien de qué pasta están hechos."

-"Quizá solo necesiten tiempo para perdonarse" -comentó, guiada por su propia experiencia. Sabía que en ocasiones, la fuerza de la sangre podía llegar a ser más poderosa que cualquier pelea.

-"Tal vez..." -asintió Kai Ling-. "Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más cree que aguantará la pobre señora? Ella adora a Eriol, y siente lo mismo por Xiao Lang. ¿Cuánto tiempo espera que su corazón soporte esta situación? A veces, siento tanta pena por ella…"

-"¿No podemos hacer algo para arreglar las cosas entre ellos?" -preguntó Sakura, esperanzada y deseosa de contribuir a la felicidad de Nana.- "Podríamos hablar con el señor Li y pedirle…"

-"¿¡Está loca? Mi dulce señorita…" -Kai Ling le palmeó la mejilla con afecto.- "Xiao Lang nos mataría a las dos. De hecho, me mataría solo por habérselo contado. Y ahora, olvide esa tontería y ayúdeme a bajar la mantelería limpia."

-"Está bien" -pero Sakura seguía pensando en ello mientras la seguía.

¿Y si fuera posible? ¿Y si en el fondo de aquella alma, que debía existir en algún lugar de su retorcida naturaleza, el señor Li estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que era mejor para Nana? Comprendió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, aunque le fuera el empleo en ello.

O o o o o O 

-"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita Kinomoto?"

Él apenas levantó la mirada de su lectura al dirigirse a ella. Aún así, Sakura estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar por sus malos modales. Rodeó la mesa de centro que adornaba la biblioteca y se atrevió a quedar de pie frente a él, segura de que podía permanecer allí durante horas y el orgulloso señor Li ni siquiera repararía en su presencia. Peor para él, porque no tenía intención de marcharse hasta que la escuchara.

-"Es muy tarde. Debería estar en la cama."

-"Necesito hablar de algo con usted" -al ver que continuaba ignorándola, añadió-. "Es importante."

Shaoran cerró el libro con brusquedad y lo lanzó sobre la mesa, cruzando después las piernas y colocándolas en el mismo sitio con la misma delicadeza. Encendió un cigarrillo y clavó su mirada llena de impaciencia en ella.

-"¿Ese asunto tan importante, está relacionado con mi abuela?" -preguntó con voz fría, y Sakura negó-. "Entonces, váyase a la cama, señorita Kinomoto. Ya le dije que no quería que me molestara salvo en lo concerniente a Nana."

-"Bueno… Sí tiene que ver con ella en realidad" -confesó con un hilo de voz

-"Acaba de decirme lo contrario" -apuntó Shaoran contrariado.

-"No estoy segura…"

-"¿No está segura de haberlo dicho?" -él parecía estar a punto de arrojarla de la biblioteca sin contemplaciones-. "¿Ha bebido demasiado vino durante la cena, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"Estoy algo confusa… ¿Puedo sentarme?"

-"Por favor" -él señaló el sofá contiguo-. "Pero sea breve. Quiero llegar al tercer capítulo de mi novela antes de hacerme viejo, querida."

-"¡Si usted…" -iba a decirle que si no la interrumpiera todo el rato, ya le habría explicado para qué había ido a verle. Pero comprendió que si lo hacía, sus escasas posibilidades de éxito se verían reducidas a menos que nada-. "La verdad, es que es por Nana que me atrevo a pedirle esto…"

-"¿Pedirme qué, señorita Kinomoto?" -ahora, él se mostraba sorprendido y quizá divertido por la expresión seria de la mujer-. "¿No está contenta con su salario?"

-"No se trata de eso. Estoy muy satisfecha con lo que me paga, señor Li" -replicó, molesta porque una vez más, para él todo se traducía en dinero.

-"¿Ha tenido problemas con alguno de mis empleados?"

-"No, no…"

-"Pues vaya al grano, por Dios. Logrará que me quede dormido entre su primer y su último titubeo."

Sakura apretó los labios, sofocando la rabia en su interior.

-"Está bien, se lo diré" -se armó de valor, preparándose para la retahíla de improperios que estaba segura él soltaría cuando terminara. Le habló con sutileza de ciertos rumores que había escuchado, sin identificar en ningún momento a la portadora de aquellos rumores. Bajo ningún concepto, quería causarle problemas a Kai Ling. Desvió su atención como pudo, resaltando el hecho de que notaba cierta tristeza en Nana cuando hablaba de su otro nieto al que no veía hacía tiempo. Y sin saber cómo, le propuso que por el bien de Nana, hiciera algo al respecto. Después de unos minutos que se hicieron interminables, él volvió a tomar su novela. La abrió justo por donde la había cerrado y continuó su lectura como si la mujer que ocupaba el sofá de al lado, fuera alguien lo bastante invisible como para no perturbarle con su presencia.

Sakura carraspeó con timidez para atraer su atención.

-"¿Sí, señorita Kinomoto?" -él levantó los ojos con desgana. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas al mirarla.

-"No me ha contestado" -le recordó en voz baja.

-"¿En serio esperaba que lo hiciera?" -su tono era sarcástico.

-"Esperaba que lo considerara, señor Li."

Los nudillos de él palidecieron al presionar con fuerza las tapas del libro.

-"Vuelva a su cuarto, querida" -dijo y Sakura percibió el matiz imperativo de sus palabras. Se lo estaba ordenando. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible cuando estaba en juego la felicidad de Nana?

-"¡Pero yo… Dígame si lo considerará al menos" -insistió y esta vez, ella fue la primera sorprendida por la firmeza que adquiría su voz. Por un instante, creyó que él le lanzaría su interesante lectura en la cara. En lugar de eso, Shaoran la dejó nuevamente a un lado y se levantó, inclinándose después sobre ella para amedrentarla con su elevada estatura. Sakura no pestañeó siquiera, temerosa de que si lo hacía, el demonio que había en él la arrastraría al infierno por semejante atrevimiento.

-"Lo que estoy considerando seriamente, señorita Kinomoto, es enviarla de vuelta a su casa en el primer avión" -las palabras de él eran dardos envenenados que caían sobre ella sin compasión.- "Y quizá, le de antes un par de buenos azotes por meter las narices donde no debe."

-"Pero yo sólo quería…"

-"No me importa lo que usted quería" -la silenció-. "¿Acaso cree que el mundo gira en torno a sus deseos, señorita Kinomoto?"

"_Seguro que no"_, pensó Sakura. Si fuera así, él habría desaparecido por arte de magia en aquel instante.

-"Pero si lo pensara mejor…"

Shaoran la sujetó por los hombros, clavando sus dedos en ellos hasta obligarla a ponerse en pie frente a él.

-"Por última vez, Sakura" -al escuchar su nombre en los labios del hombre, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo-. "¿Quiere subir a su cuarto y rezar sus oraciones en lugar de molestarme con sus románticas ideas sobre las familias perfectas?"

-"No" -Sakura se mostró serena. El rostro de Shaoran estaba tan cerca del suyo que sus alientos se confundían en la penumbra de la habitación.

-"¿No?" -él frunció el ceño, confundido. La observaba como si de repente, aquella insignificante criatura acabara de lanzar su guante contra él. Y no estaba seguro de querer aceptar el reto que leía en su valiente y decidida mirada. Sus ojos recorrieron sin querer sus facciones. No era especialmente hermosa, pero su piel cremosa, sus ojos verdes y esa boca pequeña le llamaban terriblemente la atención. Nunca se había considerado un hombre que se guiase por sus necesidades primarias, pero… aquellos labios sugerentes, insolentes se abrían inconscientemente, ajenos al efecto que causaban en él. Con un impulso que no lo dejo pensar en nada más, apresó la boca femenina sin contemplaciones, explorando con fiereza el interior y deleitándose con su extraña dulzura. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza el rostro de la castaña acercándola más al suyo, logrando que beso se intensificara aun más. Dios santo, en su vida había besado una boca tan dulce y suave, era como si estuviera probando el manjar más delicioso del mundo... La apartó enseguida con brusquedad al notar como los labios de ella ni siquiera habían intentado corresponder a su caricia. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y con ella por no impedir lo que había sucedido.- "No voy a disculparme, señorita Kinomoto. Le advertí que no me causara problemas."

-"No esperaba que lo hiciera, señor Li" -Sakura se alejó de él, dominando a duras penas el temblor de sus piernas y manos. Sentía la boca hinchada, palpitante...

-"Si hubiera algo de sensatez en usted, se marcharía ahora mismo" -sugirió él mientras encendía otro cigarrillo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-"Y si usted fuera más humano, pensaría en…"

-"¿No le he demostrado ya que soy muy humano, señorita Kinomoto?" -su pregunta sonaba a burla y Sakura apretó los puños contra sus costados, reprimiendo el impulso de abofetearlo.

-"Lo que me ha demostrado, señor Li, es que no le importa nada ni nadie que no sea usted mismo" -contestó, ignorando el descaro con que la observaba.- "Ni siquiera le importa lo suficiente su abuela."

-"¿Todo esto porque he utilizado el único método que conozco para hacer callar a una mujer?"

-"Y porque me ha confundido seguramente con el tipo de mujeres con que suele tratar" -lo desafió-. "No tengo por costumbre darme por vencida fácilmente, señor."

La risa de él era una tortura en los oídos femeninos. Aún se burlaba, pero esta vez su burla no lograba disfrazar su desconcierto.

-"¿Eso es una invitación?" -preguntó él, acercándose peligrosamente, y mirándola seductoramente mientras analizaba las formas que redondeaban la camisa de seda blanca que llevaba puesta. Sakura retrocedió y se dirigió a la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿Le gustaría que lo fuera, no es así?" -Sakura fue contundente al hablar.- "Le gustaría añadirlo a la larga lista de defectos por los que jamás debió contratarme, ¿no es cierto?"

Él no lo negó. Fumó su cigarrillo lentamente, con su ceremonia habitual, y la seguía mirando de la misma forma, solo que con un toque de burla extra.

-"Se equivoca, señor Li… Puede que yo no sea la dama de compañía perfecta que usted esperaba" -su voz comenzaba a debilitarse–. "Pero quiero mucho a Nana. Y no creo que usted sepa siquiera el significado de esa palabra, ya que es incapaz de doblegar su orgullo para verla feliz."

Esta vez, Shaoran Li soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó en toda la estancia.

-"¿Señorita Kinomoto, todo este sermón por un simple beso? Cualquiera diría que le he robado su primer beso..." -recorrió con sus dedos las facciones de ella, dejando que finalmente se cerraran sobre el cuello femenino con suavidad. Sakura se apartó con un movimiento brusco y él volvió a sonreír con expresión maquiavélica, al ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban furiosamente.- "Definitivamente, esas no parecen las palabras de un ángel. ¿Qué haría si decidiera tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a mi cuarto, dulce Sakura, para hacerle el amor toda la noche? ¿Escaparía de la isla, horrorizada? ¿Tomaría los hábitos y se recluiría en algún convento perdido en las montañas para expiar sus pecados?"

-"Eso no sucederá" -replicó con toda la fortaleza de la que era capaz mientras sentía todavía el tacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel-. "Yo nunca me convertiría en una de sus marionetas, señor Li."

-"¡No me diga!" -exclamó divertido por su actitud digna y aparentemente serena-. "Pero no descarta la posibilidad de que yo lo intente. ¿Le asusta la idea, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"No. Usted ya dejó bien claro que no hay nada en mí que despierte su interés." -Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando los dedos de él se acercaron nuevamente y le acariciaron el cuello y las mejillas con descaro, con la yema de los dedos acaricio la base de su cuello y bajo hasta el comienzo de su camisa, levantó la solapa de la prenda para descubrir un poco la pronunciación de su pecho. Sakura le apartó la mano de un manotazo que terminó en el aire, pues él ya la había retirado previniendo su reacción.

-"Es cierto" -aceptó él esquivando la mirada de ella con rapidez.- "Sigue sin interesarme. Aunque tal vez… Tal vez es eso lo que la inquieta. ¿Acaso ese hombre, el que la dejó marchar con esa expresión desolada que la caracteriza, tampoco estaba interesado? ¿Es eso, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"No se de que me esta hablando" -Sakura estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca, pero él se interpuso en su camino, franqueando la puerta con su cuerpo.- "Por favor, déjeme ir, señor Li."

-"Así que es eso…" -Shaoran entrecerró los párpados, escrutando las facciones de la ojiverde–. "¿No quiere hablar del tema?"

-"No tengo nada que decirle."

-"¿No? Con lo charlatana que es usted siempre..." -se mofaba intencionadamente de ella, y Sakura trató de girar el pomo de la puerta. Los dedos de él se cerraron como garfios sobre su muñeca-. "Vamos, no sea tímida. Cuénteme qué pasó. ¿La abandonó por otra? ¿Lo descubrió con otra mujer en su cama?"

Sakura no tenía intención de hablar, a pesar de que él acertaba en casi todas sus suposiciones. Ya era bastante doloroso recordarlo cada noche.

-"¿Por eso decidió marcharse lejos, abandonando a su querida tía Sonomi, a su hermana y su maravilloso trabajo de encantadora florista?" -Shaoran Li no podía ser más cruel aunque se lo propusiera. Sakura reprimió las lágrimas, y respiro profundamente intentando aflojar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta-. "Puede confiar en mí, señorita Kinomoto. Como ya le habrán informado, soy un tipo despreciable con las mujeres. Así que entiendo mucho del comportamiento de tipos tan despreciables como yo."

-"Déjeme ir, por favor…"

-"He descubierto su secreto, Sakura" -se jactó, acariciando su muñeca con suavidad y soltándola después con brusquedad-. "Quizá hablemos de ello en otra ocasión, cuando no este temblando como una hoja para no largarse a llorar como una niña."

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su escritorio, sin importarle que sus palabras hubieran herido a la mujer que lo miraba con odio desde la puerta.

Sakura no esperó un segundo más para salir de esa habitación. Temió que él cambiara de opinión y la retuviera allí durante toda la noche para escuchar cuanto la odiaba. Subio corriendo las escaleras, y al llegar a su cuarto, se metió en la cama de un salto, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta se hacia cada vez más fuerte haciéndole casi imposible reprimir los sollozos.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Shaoran Li con tal intensidad que pensó que era imposible odiar tanto a una persona y seguir siendo un ser humano.

-"Maldito, maldito... te odio Shaoran Li, te odio..."

**Continuara... **

* * *

**Nota Importantes de la Loca de la Autora: **

Hola a todos! Qué tal les va? Yo aquí ando, preparando mis finales... ayy dios, espero que me vaya bien. Uff que pesado que es esta época del año. Pero bueno, igualmente eso no me ha impedido actualizar este fic tal cual les prometí. Y que les pareció este capítulo? A mi personalmente me ha encantado! El primer beso entre S&S! WOW! Aunque no fue un beso muy bonito, ya que Xiao fue un poco bestia, creo que fue muy kawaii... Qué les pareció lo que contó Kai Ling? Shaoran tiene un primo, y es nada menos que nuestro encantador Eri-kun (aaayyy amo a este hombre!), solo esperemos que la discusión entre este par de bomboncitos no haya sido muy fuerte... Como verán en los avances, esto se vera pronto...

Les quiero pedir una gran disculpa, en este capítulo me será imposible responderle individualmente a sus reviews ya que ando cortisima de tiempo (tengo q dedicarme a estudiar...), pero he leído varias veces sus comentarios y no saben cuan feliz me hacen. Me han encantado! Graciasss!

Bueno, espero saber de ustedes en este capítulo! Cuídense mucho! Muchos besos de chocolate para ustedes!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo: **

_..."No se que me pasa con usted, señorita Kinomoto" ... "Es él… ¡Bendito sea Dios! ¡Está aquí…!" ... "El hijo pródigo ha vuelto por fin a casa" ... "Creo que merezco una disculpa, señorita Kinomoto"... "...no es tan valiente en el fondo..."_

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	5. Capítulo V

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo V**

Esa mañana, la isla había amanecido bañada por un sol hermoso que incitaba a pasear bajo el. Nana se había puesto un vaporoso vestido nuevo de gasa rosa y un sombrero que le protegía el rostro. Sakura, en cambio, había optado por una camiseta de tirantes blanca, un pantalón corto de jean, y también se protegía la cabeza con un sencillo gorro de paja, regalo de Kai Ling. En ese momento, las dos estaban sentadas en la orilla de la playa mientras Sakura leía con entusiasmo a Nana un nuevo capítulo de su novela. Modulaba su voz y la cambiaba de tono para hacer más veraz el relato a medida que avanzaba y se metía en la piel de los personajes. Ya llevaba un buen rato leyendo, cuando una sombra se cernió sobre ellas, sorprendiéndolas. Nana se volvió, sonriente hacia la alta figura.

-"¡Xiao Lang, qué sorpresa!" -tiró de los pantalones de su nieto para obligarlo a sentarse sobre la arena junto a ella-. "¿Te quedarás un rato con nosotras?"

-"Claro" -miró a Sakura con ojos burlones.- "No me perdería por nada del mundo el relato de la señorita Kinomoto."

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba espiándolas? A juzgar por su comentario, debía ser bastante.

-"En realidad, iba a descansar un poco" -replicó, marcando con la guía la novela y cerrándola con brusquedad.- "¿Le molesta, Nana?"

-"Por supuesto que no, criatura, pero… ¿Qué es eso? Mírala, Shaoran. Pobre niña…" -la anciana señalaba sus muslos enrojecidos. Shaoran también los observaba y Sakura los tapó instintivamente con la toalla. El chasqueó la lengua contrariado.

-"Déjeme ver" -como ella no obedecía, Shaoran retiró personalmente la toalla y frunció el ceño al descubrir que su piel había adquirido un tono excesivamente rozado.- "¿No ha usado la loción protectora que le dio Kai Ling?"

Sakura negó con un gesto, avergonzada.

-"¿En qué estaba pensando, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"Hacía un día tan lindo, que no creí que …"

-"Precisamente. ¿Es que quiere chamuscarse o simplemente, es una irresponsable?" -él parecía enfadado y Sakura encogió los hombros, convencida de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no lograría apaciguar su mal humor.- "Nana, ¿tienes esa crema milagrosa que sueles llevar en tu cartera?"

La anciana rebuscó con nerviosismo y su rostro se iluminó cuando encontró lo que él le pedía.

-"Esto le aliviará el escozor" -comentó Shaoran, mientras sus manos frotaban sin ninguna delicadeza los muslos de la joven.- "Ahora, vaya a la casa. Y si quiere seguir disfrutando de su día de playa, será mejor que se cambie esos…"

Se interrumpió, deteniendo la mirada durante unos segundos en los cortos pantalones que dejaban al descubierto las torneadas piernas femeninas.

-"Bueno, quítese eso, ¿quiere?" -repitió molesto.- "Además, no creo que sea apropiado que corretee por la isla medio desnuda, señorita Kinomoto."

-"Pero, Xiao Lang, ¿qué te pasa?" -intervino Nana con voz firme-. "Estamos en la playa. ¿Cómo quieres que se vista la pobre chica?"

-"No lo se… Pero no así. No es decente, abuela." -lo dijo sin mirarla, como si la visión inocente de sus muslos fuera algo pecaminoso y obsceno que no podía soportar. Sakura no decía nada. Miraba a uno y otra confundida, hasta que clavó los ojos en él, en espera de una disculpa. Por supuesto, Shaoran Li no tuvo el detalle de excusarse. Es más, continuaba observándola como si de repente, ella le ofendiera solo por atreverse a tener piernas.- "¿No me ha oído, señorita Kinomoto?"

Sakura corrió hacia la casa, a pesar de que sentía la piel tirante y le ardía a cada paso que daba. Se metió en su habitación y aún estaba intentando quitarse los pantalones cuando escuchó el golpe seco de unos nudillos en la puerta. Se cubrió con la bata y abrió, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando él la empujó para irrumpir en el cuarto.

-"Ya lo había oído antes." -dijo, señalando unos pantalones sobre la cama.- "Es solo que…"

Shaoran la obligó a sentarse en la cama y le alzó la bata hasta por encima de las rodillas.

-"¿No se siente capaz de hacerlo sola, señorita Kinomoto?" -preguntó con sorna, conmovido en el fondo por la expresión de dolor de la joven. Deslizó las manos bajo el interior de la bata, arrastrando hacia abajo con cuidado la prenda que la atormentaba. Sakura contenía la respiración y suspiró cuando él le enseñó los shorts de la discordia.- "¿Mejor? Creo que debería olvidarse de los pantalones por un tiempo."

Sakura arqueó las cejas sin comprender. Shaoran abrió de par en par el armario y sacó uno de los vestidos de gasa que Nana le había comprado.

-"Esto estará bien" -lo dejó caer junto a ella. En lugar de marcharse, permaneció de pie frente a ella, pensativo.- "Sakura… No quise ofenderla cuando dije…"

-"¿Qué vestía de forma indecente?" -ella no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil. Lo cual era por otro lado una ingenuidad de su parte. Shaoran Li ya había demostrado que le importaba menos que nada la opinión que tuviera de él.

-"No se que me pasa con usted" -él parecía dudar por primera vez al dirigirse a ella-. "Nunca quiero ofenderla y sin saber como, siempre lo hago."

-"No importa" -replicó ella, consciente de que él jamás le ofrecería una disculpa formal-. "No tiene que ser amable conmigo, señor Li. Pero no vuelva a humillarme. El que sea su empleada no le da derecho a eso."

-"Entonces, procure comportarse de acuerdo con sus obligaciones aquí" -le advirtió y Sakura comprobó que su expresión era ahora de furia-. "Y sea más recatada. No está de vacaciones, señorita Kinomoto. No puede pasearse por la isla media vestida como una turista más atrayendo la mirada de todos los hombres de menos de sesenta años."

Sakura sospechó que lo que realmente le enfurecía era que él mismo no pudiera apartar su propia mirada de ella. Aunque no entendía porqué, ya que había sido bastante explícito en cuanto al hecho de que ella no encajaba en su ideal femenino.

-"¿Ha terminado?" -preguntó con tranquilidad al ver como él encendía un cigarrillo con dedos algo temblorosos.- "Aún tengo que vestirme, señor Li."

-"No me provoque, señorita Kinomoto" -Shaoran la fulminó con aquellos ojos intensamente castaños.

-"Salga de mi habitación, señor Li" -le pidió con fingida amabilidad y añadió, esperando que él no notara lo asustada que estaba.- "Por favor."

-"¿Se atreve a darme órdenes en mi propia casa?"

Sakura no contestó y él aguardó unos segundos, como si esperara que ella se arrojara a sus pies pidiendo un poco de clemencia antes de que la ejecutara con su mirada despiadada. Al ver que ella no se movía, apretó los labios hasta que todas las líneas de su rostro se marcaron para conferirle un aspecto demoníaco. Después, cerró la puerta de un portazo que podría haber hecho retumbar los cimientos de la casa.

O o o o O 

Era su tarde libre y como no sabía qué hacer con ella, aceptó la invitación de Kai Ling. Le había pedido que la acompañara hasta el pueblo para hacer su visita de rigor a la familia. Hasta ese momento, Sakura no había pensado que la encantadora Kai Ling podía tener más familia que no fuera la señora Li. No la imaginaba teniendo su propia familia después de haber consagrado su vida a la acaudalado clan para el que trabajaba desde hacía más de veinte años. Por ese motivo, quedó gratamente sorprendida al descubrir que Kai Ling tenía una hermana unos años menor, un cuñado y unos sobrinos que la adoraban. La recibieron con besos y abrazos cariñosos en cuanto ambas atravesaron la puerta de su humilde hogar. Los sobrinos de Kai Ling eran dos adolescentes revoltosos de catorce y dieciséis años. Isis y Hien aceptaron con alegría los regalos que su tía les traía de la casa. Nana les había enviado dulces y algunas prendas como obsequios. También les mandaba libros y algo de dinero que Kai Ling le entregó a su hermana disimuladamente. No es que la familia de Kai Ling fuera desagradecida, pero ella prefería que su cuñado no se sintiera ofendido. Era un hombre honrado y trabajador que no había tenido mucha suerte en la vida. Ahora se dedicaba a la pesca y en las peores épocas, con la ayuda de Kai Ling, todos salían adelante como podían. Lo importante, como le había dicho Kai Ling durante el trayecto, es que era un buen padre, y un marido cariñoso que amaba a su esposa y a sus hijos más que a nada en el mundo. En ese momento, mientras ellas charlaban animadamente de lo acontecido en la semana, él se ataviaba con un gracioso delantal tejido a mano y preparaba la cena para todos. Nada opulento, solo pan recién horneado, pescado fresco al horno aderezado con unas verduras que ellos mismo cultivaban, y de postre, los dulces que Kai Ling había traído de la casa.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Sakura se emocionó las escuchar las oraciones del hombre, dando gracias por aquel día en que nuevamente se reunían todos. Kai Ling le explicó que una parte de sus oraciones, las había dedicado a su invitada, es decir, a ella misma. Le dijo que su cuñado había expresado sus mejores deseos y que la bendecía y esperaba que fuera tan feliz en la isla como lo eran ellos. Sakura reprimió las lágrimas que se agolpaban a sus ojos. Aquellas personas demostraban ser realmente bondadosas al abrir las puertas de su casa y de sus corazones a una extraña. No tenía palabras para corresponder aquel gesto. Y sus anfitriones debieron adivinarlo, porque comenzaron a hablar entre ellos para evitar que ella rompiera a llorar.

En el camino de vuelta a la mansión la ojiverde permaneció pensativa y Kai Ling tomó su mano para que ambas pasearan al mismo ritmo. Sakura la presionó con fuerza, notando como el calor de la mano de la mujer calentaba su propia mano helada.

-"Niña, vas a pillar una pulmonía…" -murmuró Kai Ling, regañándola con la mirada-. "Debiste traerte algo de abrigo."

-"No se preocupe, Kai Ling. Mi tía siempre solía decirme que no entendía como es que era la única en casa que nunca se resfriaba" -contestó con una sonrisa. Pero su nariz y sus mejillas estaban tan heladas como sus dedos, que se agarrotaban bajo los de la mujer.- "Decía que tenía una salud de hierro."

-"Eso son tonterías" -Kai Ling se quitó el chal y le cubrió con él los hombros. Sakura trató de devolvérselo, pero ella se negó.- "Niña, yo ya soy vieja. Y te aseguro que estos huesos están más que acostumbrados al clima de la isla."

-"Gracias… Es muy amable" -se quedó un buen rato callada. Casi habían llegado a la casa, cuando algo le asaltó la mente al recordar la agradable velada que habían pasado-. "Kai Ling… ¿No echa de menos a su familia? Quiero decir... Bueno, la señora Li es muy buena y es evidente que ella la quiere como a una hermana. Pero esa gente… La señora Ariko, y el señor Tiang y sus sobrinos… Usted parece llevarse tan bien con ellos. Es una pena que tenga que vivir toda la semana apartada de su familia."

-"Sakura, yo... Los adoro, ellos son mi vida, ¿sabes?" -Kai Ling se encogió los hombros.- "Pero cada uno hace su camino, criatura. Y no creas que no he tratado de convencerlos de que vengan a vivir conmigo a la mansión."

Sakura arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-"Querida niña…" -Kai Ling la abrazó para hacerla entrar en calor. Aún quedaban unos metros para alcanzar la casa.- "La señora Nana siempre quiso que mi familia viviera con nosotros, en la casa de los Li. Pero mi cuñado, aunque es un buen hombre, tiene su dignidad. Jamás ha querido oír una palabra de eso. En una ocasión, mi sobrina Isis estuvo muy enferma y Tiang aceptó que me la trajera a la casa, donde hay buena calefacción y mayores comodidades. Pero en cuanto Isis se repuso, vino a llevársela de nuevo con ellos. No lo culpo... Puede que ellos sean pobres, niña. Pero se tienen el uno al otro. Y tienen mucho amor. Y eso es cuanto necesitan para ser felices. Y además, está mi querido Ping."

-"¿Ping?"

-"¿No te he hablado de él?" -los ojos de Kai Ling resplandecieron de orgullo- "Ping es mi sobrino mayor. Gracias a Dios, Tiang me permitió hace algunos años que me hiciera cargo de su educación. Ping era el mejor estudiante de la isla... Consiguió una beca para estudiar medicina en Inglaterra y todos los meses, le mando una pequeña cantidad para sufragar sus gastos allí. El pobre chico se apaña con lo mínimo, así es mi Ping. Y precisamente este año, terminará sus estudios. En un par de meses, tendremos un médico en la familia y con suerte, podrá ganar lo suficiente para que su familia tenga una vida mejor. ¿No te parece maravilloso?"

Sakura asintió, tan feliz como si la noticia le afectara directamente. Miró a Kai Ling, maravillada. Cada vez más le recordaba a tía Sonomi. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, siempre generosa y amable.

-"Démonos prisa, querida… Ya siento que se me congelan los labios" -se detuvo repentinamente en la puerta, clavando sus ojos grandes y expresivos en algo en lo que acababa de reparar. Tiró de ella, arrastrándola hasta la casa, alborotada y señalando el vehículo aparcado en la entrada-. "Es él… ¡Bendito sea Dios! Está aquí…"

-"¿Qué sucede…?" -Sakura no entendía nada. De repente, Kai Ling parecía haber perdido el juicio mientras la llevaba adentro.

-"Mi niñito ha vuelto…" -las palabras le salían entrecortadas a causa del llanto y Sakura decidió que era preferible no preguntar más y descubrir por si misma de qué estaba hablando la mujer. La acompañó hasta el salón y esperó pacientemente en el lugar menos visible de la estancia, observando con interés la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Kai Ling estrujaba contra su prominente pecho al hombre que se hallaba de pie junto a Nana. Nada más verla llegar, él había abierto sus brazos para encerrarla en ellos con fuerza, mientras le besaba efusivamente el cabello, la frente y la cara.

Sakura estudió las facciones del hombre. Era extraordinariamente atractivo. Tenia el pelo lacio y del mismo color que la noche con unos ligeres reflejos azulados que se veían ante la luz de la lámpara colgante del pasillo, y lo llevaba un poco más largo del que suele ser el convencional. Sus ojos azules bordeados de un tenue gris oscuro contrastaban con su piel ligeramente pálida, y sus facciones eran perfectas, le recordaba a aquellas esculturas griegas que se veían en los libros de arte.

-"Es un gusto volver a verte amiga mía. He extrañado mucho tus mimos, querida Kai Ling" –dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba las manos de la mujer entre las suyas y la miraba a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa.

Era bastante alto, detalle del que no se había dado hasta que había dejado de abrazar a Kai Ling. Su cintura era verdaderamente estrecha, a juzgar de cómo se plegaba su camisa blanca como la nieve al meterse bajo los pantalones azules que tenia. Llevaba las mangas subidas hasta el codo, revelando unos brazos fuertes y musculosos bajo unos hombros tan anchos que Sakura pensó que debían medir el doble de los suyos. Aunque no pudo dejar de pensar que su jefe era mucho más alto y fuerte que ese hombre.

A decir verdad, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Rezó en silencio porque nadie hubiera notado lo turbada que se sentía al mirarlo. Desvió la mirada avergonzada y al hacerlo, sus ojos tropezaron con alguien que también observaba la escena escondido como ella para evitar que la magia de aquel encuentro se rompiera por culpa de terceros.

Shaoran Li estaba muy cerca y casi la rozó al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho para clavar en ella sus ojos burlones. Por el contrario, él no parecía turbado. Ni siquiera conmovido. En realidad, Shaoran Li parecía furiosamente helado. Sakura se preguntó quien podía ser aquel atractivo recién llegado que hacía que las pupilas del señor Li brillaran de rabia contenida.

-"¿Impresionada, señorita Kinomoto?" -su tono estaba cargado de sarcasmo al dirigirse a ella-. "Eriol suele causar ese efecto en las mujeres. Aunque debo admitir, que esperaba que usted estuviera por encima de esas frivolidades."

-"¿Eriol…?" -Sakura tartamudeaba por la sorpresa. No era posible… Quizá y a pesar de todo, Shaoran Li había escuchado a su corazón-. "Quiero decir, ¿es el señor Li…? Es decir… ¿El _otro_ señor Li?"

-"Así es. El hijo pródigo ha vuelto por fin a se casa" -respondió él con ironía. La empujó con brusquedad hacia el grupo que se deshacía en muestras de afecto a unos pasos de ellos-. "Venga, señorita Kinomoto. Haré los honores y le presentaré al hombre que según usted, debería acompañar a Nana en mi lugar."

-"Yo no…" -iba a decirle que nunca había pensado algo así, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera ser ese hombre con ella sabía muy bien que amaba a su abuela.

-"No sea tímida, ángel. Sospecho que a partir de este momento, mi primo Eriol tiene una nueva admiradora, ¿o me equivoco?"

-"Yo no…" -repitió como una tonta, pero él levantó un dedo y lo colocó sobre sus labios palpitantes para silenciarla.

-"¿Usted no?" -él sonrió con aquella sonrisa que era todo menos amistosa y le susurró al oído-. "He visto como lo miraba, señorita Kinomoto, con los ojos brillantes y fascinados por su aspecto. Eriol también suele causar ese efecto. Por alguna razón que desconozco, todas las jóvenes con la cabeza llena de pájaros como usted, lo ven como al galante y perfecto príncipe de sus sueños."

-"Me ofende con sus insinuaciones, señor Li…" -se defendió y retrocedió con intención de no permitir que él la humillara en presencia del resto. Adivinó que esa era justamente su intención por el modo en que la insultaba con sus palabras. Pero él la obligó a permanecer donde estaba, clavando sus dedos largos y fuertes en sus hombros.

-"¿La ofendo, señorita Kinomoto?" -preguntó con dureza-. "Venga conmigo. Y borre esa expresión de espanto de su cara, ¿quiere? Van a pensar que la estaba torturando."

Lo había dicho como si no fuera eso precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura se contuvo. Deseaba desaparecer de allí antes de que Shaoran continuara burlándose de ella. Pero al parecer, los planes de Shaoran Li eran otros y Sakura quiso tener el poder suficiente para descifrar lo que escondía su mirada maliciosa cuando la acerco a la vista de Eriol que la observaba con bastante atención.

-"Mira qué sorpresa, Sakura…" -Nana resplandecía de felicidad-. "Mi querido nieto ha venido a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros… Estoy tan contenta que me parece estar soñando."

-"Eriol, déjame presentarte a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto" -Shaoran analizó con ojos entrecerrados el breve instante en que su primo estrechó la pequeña mano de la mujer-. "Yo que tu tendría mucho cuidado, primo. Según la abuela, la señorita Kinomoto es algo así como una bruja, ¿no, Nana?"

-"No digas tonterías, Xiao Lang" -la anciana hizo que Sakura se sentara junto a ella en el sofá y restregó afectuosamente su mejilla-. "Estás helada, criatura, tomate una taza de té caliente" –dijo mientras se acercaba a la tetera que descansaba frente a ella en un mesita. Sakura declino la oferta de la anciana con un gesto, no se sentía capaz de tomar nada en esos momentos-. "Esta bien, pequeña, como prefieras... Eriol, Sakura es lo menos parecido a una bruja. En realidad, ella es nuestro querido ángel… Y debes portarte muy bien con ella. De lo contrario, tendrás que vértelas conmigo."

Nana bromeaba. Era evidente que no consideraba que Eriol fuera un peligro para nadie, y en especial para ella.

-"Descuida, abuela. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Kinomoto y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien" –volvió a tomar la fría mano de la ojiverde y la besó con galantería mientras le sonreía amistosamente, logrando por efecto que la ojiverde se enrojeciera de la vergüenza. Sakura retiró su mano de entre las de Eriol al notar como de inmediato Shaoran apretaba los labios furioso ante el gesto, y más aun por el evidente sonrojo de ella como respuesta-. "¿Puedo llamarla por su nombre, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"Claro... por mi esta bien" -murmuró, azorada. No podía evitar pensar en lo distintos que eran los dos hombres. Eriol era el polo opuesto a su primo. Galante, cordial, y su sonrisa desprendía amabilidad y simpatía al dirigirse a ella. En cambio Shaoran Li… bueno él solo clavaba sus ojos en ella como si quisiera asesinarla solo por estar allí-. "Si me disculpan, tengo que subir a cambiarme de ropa para la cena…"

Se despidió de todos con un gesto, y subió los peldaños de la escalera que conducía a su cuarto como si la persiguiera el mismísimo demonio. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando algo se interpuso y la hizo girar sobre los talones. Shaoran Li tenía su brazo apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y la observaba en silencio. Sakura no dijo nada. Estaba tan sorprendida por la visita de Eriol que no era capaz de articular palabras que expresaran su desconcierto.

-"Creo que merezco una disculpa, señorita Kinomoto" -dijo él con voz grave, inclinándose un poco sobre ella y soplando sobre su cara con brusquedad, para apartar algo invisible en el rostro femenino que debía incomodarle. Shaoran torció los labios en una mueca al ver como ella daba un respingo como respuesta a su inesperado gesto-. "Tranquila, señorita Kinomoto. Sólo pretendía devolverla a la realidad. Aún parece bastante impresionada por mi atractivo primo."

Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-"Ya le dije que mentía muy mal, querida" -él la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada y después, sonrió con desdén antes de preguntar-. "¿Ansiosa por colocarse su mejor vestido para lucirlo ante Eriol? Le advierto que pierde el tiempo, señorita Kinomoto. Usted no es de su tipo."

Sakura se mordió los labios avergonzada. ¿Era necesario que él fuera tan cruel al expresar la opinión que tenia de ella? Pensó que era injusto. Sabía perfectamente que no era el tipo de Eriol, ni de él mismo. En realidad, era muy consciente de que no era el tipo de ninguno de los hombres que había conocido. Pero competir con su hermana Tomoyo nunca había sido tan duro como escuchar continuamente de labios de aquel hombre sin corazón que ella era alguien insignificante, la hacía sentir tan pequeña e insegura que apenas podía respirar en su presencia. A pesar de ello, se armó de valor dispuesta a enfrentarse a él con las únicas armas que poseía: su honestidad y su determinación de llevar a cabo el consejo de tía Sonomi y no dejar que nadie pisoteara su dignidad.

-"No tengo intención de lucir nada para nadie, señor Li" -replicó con un hilo de voz.- "Sólo pretendo hacer el trabajo para el que usted me contrató."

-"No la contraté para que se convirtiera en la señorita respondona que cuestiona todo lo que hago" -atajó con dureza, recordándole el motivo por el que Eriol había venido-. "Y por cierto, aún espero esa disculpa, señorita Kinomoto."

Sakura dudó un instante. Sabía que él no se marcharía hasta que no obtuviera lo que había ido a buscar. Y sabía que disfrutaba enormemente atormentándola mientras ese momento llegaba.

-"Señor Li, yo…" -comenzó sin saber bien lo que él esperaba oír.

-"¿Está terriblemente arrepentida por pensar que soy una persona egoísta y sin sentimientos que solo se preocupa de si misma?" -continuó por ella, divertido por el modo en que las mejillas de la joven enrojecían al escucharlo-. "¿Reconoce que me ha juzgado con ligereza, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"Tal vez" -Sakura tartamudeaba sin querer.

-"¿Lamenta haberse precipitado en sus opiniones, señorita Kinomoto?" -Shaoran nunca tendría suficiente. Quería humillarla y dejar bien claro cual era su posición en aquella casa-. "¿Promete ser más discreta en el futuro y no meter su pequeña y curiosa nariz en asuntos que no sean de su incumbencia?"

-"Es obvio que solo puedo responder que sí" -se defendió débilmente, consciente que era justo lo que él pretendía.

-"Se equivoca, querida" -Shaoran se inclinó un poco nuevamente. Los rostros de ambos quedaron a la misma altura y Sakura pudo comprobar con desagrado que él la observaba con cierto desprecio-. "Hay otra cosa que puede hacer."

Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería.

-"Puede decirme que me vaya al diablo y lanzarme unos cuantos insultos en pro de su dignidad. Y luego hacer sus maletas y regresar a ese lugar de donde procede" -la expresión de él era indescifrable-. "Puede huir otra vez, señorita Kinomoto. Puede reunirse con su adorable tía y su encantadora hermana y vender orquídeas en su bonito establecimiento tan heroicamente salvado por las agradecidas huérfanas. Y puede incluso enfrentarse a ese tipo despreciable que no supo ver el ángel que había en usted y prefirió herirla cruelmente sin consideración alguna. En realidad, puede hacer todo eso en lugar de quedarse aquí plantada, soportando estoicamente mis humillaciones para demostrarme que no me tiene miedo. Pero no lo hará, ¿no es así, señorita Kinomoto? En el fondo no es tan valiente como nos hace pensar a todos..."

Sakura parpadeó, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

-"Entonces, señorita Kinomoto… ¿promete ser obediente y guardarse sus angelicales ideas para si misma en el futuro?" -la retó a que hiciera todo lo que había dicho con anterioridad. Pero tenía razón, por más que ella odiase que fuera así, no era tan valiente. No podía volver a casa después de lo sucedido. Shaoran Li no podría aunque quisiera abrir heridas más profundas de las que ya había en su corazón. Asintió con la barbilla y él sonrió con expresión triunfal y maliciosa al mismo tiempo-. "Buena elección, señorita Kinomoto. Y recuerde lo que le he dicho sobre Eriol. No me gustaría tener que volver a tener esta conversación con usted."

Se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta de un portazo. La dejó allí parada y estática en el mismo lugar que cuando entro a su habitación, estaba completamente derrotada ante la evidente falta de consideración que mostraba hacia ella. Sakura se sentó en el borde la cama y una vez que se tranquilizo dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué la ofendía todo el tiempo? No había hecho nada que lo perjudicara o pusiera en peligro su estimada reputación o la de su familia. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que desconocía, Shaoran Li la despreciaba. Se agarró la garganta con los dedos, reprimiendo los gemidos de dolor que querían escapar de ella. Nadie debía escuchar sus sollozos. Nadie debía saber que no tenía adonde ir y que por eso, dejaría que el perverso señor Li la hiciera blanco de todas sus ofensas. Nadie tenia que saber que ya no tenia razón por la cual volver a Japón.

Nadie tenia que saber cuanto sufría día a día al recordar su doloroso pasado...

**Continuara...**

**Nota Importantes de la Loca de la Autora:**

Buenas a todos! La verdad ando muy escasa de tiempo, ya saben con esto de los finales apenas si puedo vivir, además tengo un par de problemitas y eso me tiene un poco ocupada... pero aun así no quería dejar de ponerles este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho!

Hablemos rapidito de lo que paso en este capítulo, bueno hay algunas cositas muy importantes que les marcare por si algún despistado no se dio cuenta: la primera es una frase que dice Xiao al principio _(-"No se que me pasa con usted" -él parecía dudar por primera vez al dirigirse a ella-. "Nunca quiero ofenderla y sin saber como, siempre lo hago.")_ no se ustedes pero me parece muy importante notar esto ¿el frió, duro e insensible señor Li diciendo que no sabe algo y mucho menos diciendo abiertamente que hay una persona que lo confunde y que le hace actuar diferente? No se que pensaran ustedes pero me parece un paso bastante importante tratándose de este hombre... La segunda cosita obviamente es la llegado del otro señor Li, (ya se que Eriol no es 'Li' sino 'Hiragizawa', pero en este fic tendrá que tener el apellido del castaño), o sea Eriol, ¿qué les pareció la presentación?¿Cómo creen que afectara su presencia en la vida de nuestros amigos? No se ustedes pero creo que los únicos felices con esto son Nana y Kai Ling jojojojo. Y por supuesto para el final tenemos la típica discusión entre S&S, y si creen que Shaoran es cruel por decirle esas cosas a Sakura, y que ella esta es medio boba por no dejarse pisotear así, pues déjenme decirles que estoy de acuerdo, aunque en los próximos capis esto se ira haciendo cada vez menos. Mmm creo que ya casi toque todo lo importante, si me olvide de algo me lo pueden comentar en sus hermosos y queridos reviews.

Bueno, espero saber de ustedes en este capítulo! Cuídense mucho! Muchos besos de chocolate para ustedes! Y Gracias por sus reviews me encantaron!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

**Avances del próximo capítulo:**

_... "Debería reír más a menudo. Se la ve preciosa cuando lo hace"... "No se preocupe, Sakura. No debe temer. Su secreto se irá conmigo a la tumba"... "¿Jugo de tomate? ¿Para la resaca?"... "¿Usted estaría orgullosa de alguien como yo? ¿Sin oficio ni beneficio… la oveja negra de la familia?"... "Deseo que seamos amigos, ¿tan difícil le resulta comprenderlo, señorita Kinomoto?"..._

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

Capítulo VI 

-"¿Aburrida, señorita Sakura?"

Sakura se volvió al escuchar su nombre y al hacerlo, los caracoles que había recogido de la orilla cayeron de sus manos. Se agachó para recogerlos y Eriol se apresuró a ayudarla en un gesto que rebosaba galantería. Le sonrió con timidez. Llevaba toda la semana evitándolo y ahora le resultaba casi imposible retirarse sin que él se preguntara porqué. Decidió permanecer de pie, silenciosa como una estatua.

-"Gracias" -murmuró sin mirarlo directamente a la cara. En su memoria, las advertencias del señor Li sobre su primo estaban muy frescas y sonaban igual de amenazantes como si el mismísimo Shaoran las estuviese gritando en su oído.

-"¿Le apetece acompañarme al pueblo, Sakura?" -reunió todas las conchas de caracol y las depositó con suavidad en el interior de la palma de la mano de ella, cerrándola después con su propia mano. Sus dedos eran delgados y su contacto cálido. Invitaban a estrecharlos, pero ella sabía que no podía hacer algo así. Aquel demonio podía estar acechando en cualquier recoveco de la playa, dispuesto a acusarla de lo peor solo por aceptar aquella mano amiga-. "Por favor, diga que sí. La abuela me ha dicho que es su tarde libre."

-"Pensaba entretenerme con alguna manualidad y un poco de lectura" -le mostró las conchas que él mismo había recogido, sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa? Ni siquiera alguien tan amable como Eriol podía dejar pasar inadvertido el hecho de que ella le rehuía y no molestarse por ello. Añadió de todas formas-. "Mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeña a engarzar todo tipo de objetos y convertirlos en divertidos collares. Tenía pensado que quizá en alguna ocasión, a Kai Ling le gustaría acompañarme y regalarlos a las niñas del pueblo."

-"Es una gran idea, Sakura" -tiró de su mano libre, arrastrándola hacia la casa-. "Pero no para hoy. Una chica tan bonita y dulce como usted debe buscar distracciones más acordes con su edad, ¿no le parece?"

-"Es que yo…"

-"No aceptaré un no por respuesta" -Eriol ya estaba empujándola con delicadeza por la espalda hacia las escaleras-. "Póngase algo cómodo y salgamos a dar un paseo. Prometo traerla de vuelta a casa antes de que su carroza se convierta en calabaza, _ángel de Nana_."

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Ya se había acostumbrado a que todos la llamaran así. Y la verdad es que le agradaba que lo hicieran. Todos… excepto el arrogante Shaoran Li. Cuando él la llamaba de aquella manera, no había nada que indicase afecto o aprecio en su tono de voz. Cuando él lo hacía, solo había burla y lograba que su piel se erizase a causa de la rabia contenida.

Pero esta vez, era un hombre encantador quien se dirigía a ella de aquel modo que denotaba su naturaleza amable. Así que se sintió incapaz de rechazar su ofrecimiento y corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando Eriol la vio regresar, ataviada con un sencillo vestido de gasa blanco y unas sandalias, soltó un divertido silbido de admiración. Y aquello fue suficiente para que ella olvidara las palabras de Shaoran y pensara que le esperaba un día de lo más agradable junto a ese amable caballero.

Y fue exactamente eso lo que sucedió. Eriol conocía lugares de la isla que ella ni siquiera podía imaginar que existían. Visitaron a muchos vecinos que él llevaba tiempo sin ver a causa de sus largas ausencias. Sakura se sorprendió al comprobar que todos sus viejos amigos lo recibían calurosamente. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien así fuera tan malo como Shaoran le había hecho creer? Sin duda, Shaoran Li no se había tomado jamás la molestia de conocer realmente al hombre que llamaba despectivamente 'primo'. Eriol era la persona más dulce y amable que había conocido. Los niños del mercado se agolparon a su alrededor al verlo llegar. Le hacían preguntas sobre sus viajes, sobre el resto del mundo que tal vez ellos nunca conocerían, sobre las estrellas de cine que frecuentaba y sobre las hermosas mujeres que posaban para sus cuadros… Sakura lo escuchaba embelesada mientras él relataba pacientemente sus aventuras y los pequeños le gastaban bromas y le pedían que les contara más cosas y que les comprara golosinas en el puesto más cercano. Después de un buen rato en el que Eriol ni siquiera parecía cansado del griterío de los niños, la llevó a comer a un restaurante típico de la isla, especialmente dirigido a los turistas. Sakura quiso decirle que aquel lugar era demasiado caro y elegante y que prefería comer algo sencillo que vendían en los puestos de la plaza, pero él la silenció con un guiño y la hizo entrar al establecimiento agarrada de su brazo. El dueño del restaurante lo saludo afectuosamente y les señalo una mesa bastante apartada del bullicio turístico. Erio retiró cortésmente una silla para que ella la ocupara, mirando divertido como la chica se sonrojaba ante aquel gesto.

-"Deberíamos…" -comenzó, pero Eriol levantó su mano para callarla.

-"Sakura, ¿me permite que elija el menú? Este es mi restaurante favorito con mucha diferencia. Y le aseguro que conozco muchos en todo el mundo" -lo hizo con ceremonia, entonando teatralmente el nombre de los platos que venían escritos en la carta en chino, francés, e inglés. En cualquier idioma, la voz de Eriol sonaba como una canción desenfadada que invitaba a reír. Sakura lo hizo sin reparos y él asintió complacido-. "Debería reír más a menudo, Sakura. Se ve preciosa cuando lo hace."

-"Gracias"

-"No hay de qué… Y ahora, _bon a petit_" -anunció al ver llegar los platos que había pedido. Mientras comían, charlaron de temas muy variados. Sakura puso especial cuidado en no mencionar nada relacionado con el señor Li. No quería que nada estropease la velada, ya que Eriol había tenido el detalle de invitarla a compartirla con él. Sin embargo, el ojiazul no parecía especialmente reacio a hablar de su antipático primo. Para los postres, él ya había tomado la decisión de abordar el tema por propia iniciativa-. "Dígame una cosa, Sakura… ¿Cómo es que el áspero carácter de Xiao Lang no la ha hecho renunciar a este trabajo todavía?"

-"Por favor, señor Eriol…" -le pidió, sintiéndose incómoda.

-"Ah, pequeña, no tenga miedo de contármelo" -Eriol sonrió–. "Se muy bien de que se las da mi querido primo. A estas alturas, ya debe haberle hecho el numerito de señor-tirano-feudal ¿no es así?"

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la interrumpió de nuevo.

-"No se preocupe, Sakura. No debe temer. Su secreto se irá conmigo a la tumba" -le palmeó la mano con afecto-. "Pero no permita que Xiao Lang la intimide. En realidad, él no fue siempre así. Antes, los dos éramos muy buenos amigos, ¿lo sabia?"

Sakura no contestó, se limito a mirar el hermoso adorno floral que se encontraba tras el moreno.

-"¿Le han contado porqué nos peleamos mi primo y yo, Sakura?" -bajo su mirada amable, Sakura reconoció por primera vez la misma mirada astuta de Shaoran Li. No podían negar el parentesco que los unía, tal vez físicamente no se parecían pero sin duda tenían rasgos en su personalidad muy similares. Pero entonces, Eriol sonrió de nuevo y Sakura comprendió que fuera como fuera, Eriol seguía siendo muy distinto a ese otro hombre que censuraba cada una de sus palabras-. "Fue después de que May Lai y yo nos fugáramos. Por favor, no se escandalice…"

Él llenó su copa al ver como ella se hundía en su asiento ruborizada por el alcance de sus confesiones.

-"La madre de May Lai es china como nosotros" -explicó–. "Su padre, era un importante hombre de negocios que emigró a Inglaterra. Cuando Shaoran nos presentó, creí que por fin había conocido a la mujer de mi vida… Pero me equivoqué. Los dos nos equivocamos."

La miró con expresión desconsolada.

-"¿Cree que soy una persona horrible por haberle robado la chica a Shaoran?" -la pregunta estaba hecha en tono serio, pero Sakura advirtió el ligero toque de humor que se escondía tras aquella falsa seriedad-. "No tema decirlo, ángel. En realidad, todos creen que lo soy. Excepto mi querida abuela, para quien siempre seré el nieto adorable que jugaba sobre sus rodillas y la hacía reír."

-"A mí no me parece que sea horrible" -dijo en voz baja y escuchó su risa suave al otro lado de la mesa-. "Y si me lo permite…"

-"Se lo permito, por supuesto" -concedió él de buen grado, sorprendido por el modo en que ella temía expresar su opinión-. "Sakura, yo no soy Xiao Lang. A mí puede decirme lo que piensa. No haré que la despidan solo por tener ideas propias."

-"En ese caso…" -ella levantó la mirada hacia él, turbada por el giro íntimo que tomaba la conversación-. "Creo que cometió un error al hacer algo así. La relación de la señorita May Lai con su primo debió haber sido sagrada para usted. Nunca debió interferir."

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso... Pero ella me abandonó. ¿No le parece suficiente castigo?" -preguntó, clavando en ella sus ojos de niño grande que se negaba a crecer-. "Shaoran ya ha tenido suficiente tiempo para poder perdonarme."

-"Quizá ya lo ha hecho. Hizo que volviera, ¿no?" –le recordó con dulzura y él asintió-. "Supongo que eso quiere decir algo."

-"Tal vez Xiao Lang no sea tan malvado como pensamos, Sakura" -comentó divertido-. "Tal vez nuestro 'pequeño lobito' sea en el fondo un alma caritativa dispuesta a absolver mis pecados."

-"Tal vez" -Sakura no insistió en ello. No estaba tan segura de que el señor Li fuera todo eso que Eriol había descrito. Pero no se lo dijo para no mermar sus esperanzas de reconciliación.

El resto del día pasó con tanta rapidez que cuando regresaron a la casa por la noche apenas podía dar crédito de la hora que era. Los demás ya se habían acostado y al despedirse de Eriol en el salón, sintió una repentina tristeza por el maravilloso día que habían compartido y que tocaba a su fin.

-"Buenas noches, _ángel de Nana_" -le susurró Eriol al oído, mientras tomaba una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas y le daba un suave beso en ella-. "No se quede levantada hasta muy tarde o la abuela me regañará mañana."

-"No se preocupe. Voy a buscar algo para leer y me iré a la cama."

-"Buenas noches" -repitió Eriol y bostezó ruidosamente, disculpándose de inmediato-. "Lo siento. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día."

-"Buenas noches, Eriol" -ella caminó despacio hasta la puerta de su habitación, que estaba justo al otro lado del pasillo donde Eriol tenía la suya. Lo oyó bostezar de nuevo en la oscuridad y cerrar la puerta al entrar a su cuarto. Sonrió. Le parecía que entre ellos podía surgir una bonita amistad que nada tenía que ver con las maliciosas insinuaciones de Shaoran Li. Con esa idea que la animaba, entró en su cuarto y se desvistió, sin advertir que a pocos pasos de su puerta, alguien había espiado cada movimiento hecho en el pasillo.

O o o o o O 

-"¿Ha dormido bien, señorita Kinomoto?"

La voz de ligeramente grave la sobresaltó. Se volvió con su vaso de jugo de tomate en la mano y lo miró con una súbita expresión de culpabilidad que no pudo reprimir. Nuevamente, él estaba furioso por algo, podía leerlo en su mirada. Y para variar, ella parecía tener la culpa. Así que no se molestó en aumentar su ira, consciente de que su respuesta, fuera cual fuera, no sería de su agrado.

-"¿Jugo de tomate? ¿Para la resaca?" -insistió con sarcasmo mientras apartaba una de las sillas para tomar asiento muy cerca de ella-. "Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo, señorita Kinomoto. Se ha dado mucha prisa en desobedecer mis instrucciones con respecto a Eriol."

-"¿Me prohíbe ser sociable con su primo, señor Li?" -Sakura trató de no parecer enfadada, aunque lo estaba realmente. Él no dijo nada. Entrecerró los párpados, quizá valorando la posibilidad de despedirla inmediatamente sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse-. "Para su información, señor Li, anoche solo tomé dos copas de vino durante la cena. No estaba ebria, si es lo que insinúa. Yo rara vez bebo, y mucho menos me emborracho."

-"Para su información, señorita Kinomoto" –imitó su tono de voz y se inclinó sobre la mesa, pasándole una servilleta que ella tomó con dedos temblorosos para limpiar los restos de jugo de sus labios-. "Solo me preocupaba por su salud. Pero ya que lo dice, considero que dos copas de vino son más que suficiente para que alguien, que afirma no beber, pierda la cabeza."

-"No se a donde quiere llegar, señor Li."

-"¿No lo sabe?" -él arqueó las cejas–. "Se lo diré entonces... Lo que quiero saber, mi querida flor, es si mi primo Eriol logró conquistarla finalmente. ¿Fue así? ¿Se siente como si flotara en una nube y sueña con la próxima vez que la invite a salir? No se engañe, señorita Kinomoto. Eriol no es de los que se quedan. Se marchará y le romperá el corazón, créame. Y a pesar de que se lo he advertido, para usted siempre seré el villano y Eriol el chico inadaptado al que nadie comprende."

-"No es cierto" -replicó en voz baja.

-"¿No me considera un villano?" -preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

-"No es cierto que yo imagine cosas sobre el señor Eriol" -aclaró, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor-. "Usted lo tergiversa todo para incomodarme."

-"¿Y lo consigo, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"Sí."

-"Eso me gusta."

-"Disfruta humillándome, ¿no?" -Sakura iba a dar media vuelta y regresar junto a Nana, que la esperaba en el jardín. Pero Shaoran apresó su muñeca al pasar junto a él y la obligó a permanecer inmóvil, mientras la estudiaba detenidamente con su mirada astuta.

-"No tan rápido, querida. Aún no hemos terminado nuestra conversación."

Por suerte, Eriol irrumpió en la cocina en ese momento y Shaoran soltó su mano con brusquedad, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza al recién llegado.

-"Buenos días, Sakura… Qué sorpresa, Xiao Lang" -Eriol era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que ella se alegraba de que los interrumpiera-. "No pensé que estuvieras en casa, primo."

-"¿Esperabas que desapareciera solo porque has decidido conceder unas migajas de tu tiempo a tu olvidada familia?" -la pregunta se traducía en una velada amenaza que Eriol prefirió ignorar.

-"También me alegro de verte, Xiao" -Eriol sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la joven que observaba la escena-. "En realidad, temía que regresaras a tus negocios para evitar mi compañía."

-"Alguien tiene que ganar el dinero que malgastas con tus excesos, primo" -fue un golpe bajo, directo al orgullo de Eriol, quien se limitó a encoger los hombros con indiferencia-. "Por cierto, he vuelto a recibir noticias de ese casino, el que juraste sobre la tumba de mi tío no volver a visitar, ¿recuerdas? He dado instrucciones a mi contable de que realice la transferencia esta misma mañana, si es que te interesa saberlo."

-"Gracias..." -esta vez, el rostro de Eriol había perdido todo su color. Sakura sintió compasión por él y por el modo en que Shaoran lo avergonzaba en su presencia. Comprendió de pronto que quizá la visita de Eriol obedecía a otros motivos que nada tenían que ver con el bienestar de Nana. Aún así, lo compadeció. Shaoran Li no tenía derecho a rebajarlo de aquella manera-. "Haré que recibas el dinero en cuanto…"

-"Ya sé. En cuanto vendas uno de tus cuadros" -atajó con sequedad. Durante un instante, su expresión se suavizó al clavar los ojos en su primo-. "No quiero que me devuelvas el maldito dinero, Eriol. Pero no toleraré que arrastres nuestro apellido por los casinos de medio continente como si fuéramos vulgares estafadores. ¿Lo has entendido?"

-"Perfectamente" -Eriol apenas levantaba la vista del suelo al hablar-. "No tendrás que volver a preocuparte de eso."

-"Eso espero. Porque pienso hablar de esto con la abuela si es necesario. Ya me conoces." -se acercó a la puerta y la miró antes de salir-. "En cuanto a usted, señorita Kinomoto…"

No terminó la frase. Maldijo entre dientes y desapareció. Sakura tomó aire, aliviada. Eriol estaba sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos y una expresión abatida que la conmovió.

-"Lo siento mucho…" -comenzó, pero él agitó la cabeza, indicando con ello que nada de lo que dijera lo haría sentir mejor.

-"No se preocupe, Sakura" –el ojiazul suspiró mientras hacia una mueca-. "La verdad es que Xiao Lang tiene derecho a estar furioso. Esa gente… Los del casino, ¿comprende? No es la primera vez que mi primo se ve implicado con ellos para liquidar mis deudas. Y eso lo pone de un humor de perros."

Sakura se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. No estaba segura de querer escuchar aquel tipo de confesiones que solo concernían a la familia. A fin de cuentas, ella no era más que una extraña y el señor Li había puesto mucho cuidado en dejarlo bien claro.

-"No me mire así, Sakura…" -pidió Eriol con tristeza-. "No soy un jugador… Es solo que… Bueno, a veces un hombre hace muchas tonterías para impresionar a una mujer. ¿Me cree, verdad?"

-"Le creo, pero…"

-"¿Pero?" -él parecía dispuesto a escuchar cualquier consejo que viniera de ella.

-"En su lugar, trataría de utilizar mis otras virtudes para conseguir ese propósito" -se atrevió a decir y añadió, feliz porque Eriol la escuchaba con atención-. "Eriol… Ya se que apenas lo conozco. Pero usted parece un buen hombre. Amable, simpático y sensible... Y muy atractivo. Y por lo que se, también un excelente artista. Todo eso debería bastar para que una mujer se sintiera orgullosa de que se interesara por ella."

-"¿Usted estaría orgullosa de alguien como yo? ¿Sin oficio ni beneficio… la oveja negra de la familia?" -preguntó maravillado y más animado por sus palabras.

-"Lo estaría si lo amara, Eriol" -puntualizó, rezando porque él no interpretara aquello como una invitación a cortejarla.

-"Es una buena chica, Sakura" -él acarició su mano y al hacerlo, Sakura supo que no había nada erótico en su caricia, sino puro cariño de hermandad. Se alegró. No quería provocar más situaciones desagradables con el arrogante señor Li-. "Me pregunto porqué sigue aquí."

-"Por Nana" -contestó con una sonrisa-. "Y por Kai Ling y los demás… Todos han sido cariñosos conmigo y me siento muy agradecida de ello."

-"¿Y Xiao Lang? ¿También por él?" -inquirió con suspicacia.

Sakura no contestó. Shaoran Li no la necesitaba. No necesitaba a nadie. Aún así, pensó que en parte él también era un motivo para quedarse. Era un reto levantarse cada mañana y demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de sobrevivir otro día sin que Shaoran la aplastara con su arrogancia.

-"¿Posaría para mí, ángel? Quiero pintarla… Tengo que hacerlo. Acabo de descubrir que usted será mi musa de ahora en adelante. Hermosa, tranquila, dulce…Como una hermosa criatura que no pertenece a este mundo. Diga que sí, por favor Sakura..."

La castaña negó con la cabeza, ruborizada por su petición.

-"¿De qué están hablando mis dos jóvenes preferidos?"

Sakura ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Nana. Caminaba hacia ellos, apoyada en su elegante bastón de marfil y al llegar junto ella la abrazo con su brazo libre.

-"Abuela" –Eriol la besó con efusividad en las mejillas–. "Intento convencer a la señorita Sakura para que sea mi modelo."

-"¿En serio?" -la anciana la estrechó contra su hombro.– "¿Y ha dicho que sí, verdad?"

-"Aún no, Nana. Esperaba que me ayudaras a convencerla."

-"Ángel… Tienes que hacerlo. Serás su obra maestra. ¿No es cierto, Xiao Lang?"

Sakura quiso que se la tragara la tierra al comprobar que él había seguido a Nana y escuchaba la conversación a escasos pasos de ellos. Sus ojos castaños la fulminaron al tropezar con los de ella.

-"Sin duda, Nana" -comentó con ironía-. "El Louvre estará orgulloso de reemplazar el retrato de la Mona Lisa por el de la señorita Kinomoto."

-"Qué tonto eres, Shaoran…" -Nana le pellizcó la mejilla y él esbozó una sonrisa seca, expresando con ello la alegría que le producía la noticia-. "Qué cosas dices… Nuestra Sakura es tan bonita que esa Mona Lisa se moriría de envidia, ¿no crees?"

-"Si tú lo dices, abuela…"

Sakura enrojeció de vergüenza. Era evidente que él se burlaba y que la consideraba demasiado vulgar para merecer que Eriol perdiera su tiempo con ella. Tal vez por esa razón, decidió que aceptaría. Para demostrarle que no en todo podía manejarla.

-" Eriol, será un honor posar para uno de sus cuadros" –dijo con voz firme-. "Si realmente cree que puedo servir."

-"¿Bromea?" –Eriol pasó junto a ellos, emocionado y feliz por lo fácil que había sido vencer su resistencia inicial-. "Empezaremos hoy mismo. El mundo se rendirá a sus pies cuando haya terminado."

Shaoran también se retiró. Pero antes de hacerlo, se aproximó con disimulo para susurrarle algo al oído.

-"La veré en la cena, señorita Kinomoto. Es decir, si sus nuevas obligaciones se lo permiten" –había una velada amenaza en el modo en que lo había dicho. Sakura ya se arrepentía de haber aceptado. Pero al ver la alegría con que Nana le hablaba de las excelentes cualidades de Eriol como pintor, trató de no pensar más en ello.

O o o o o O 

Sin embargo, no lo vio durante la cena. No porque sus obligaciones no se lo permitieran, sino porque Sakura había sido muy convincente al excusarse ante todos argumentando que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. En parte era cierto. La sesión de posado para el retrato de Eriol la había dejado exhausta. Permanecer tanto rato quieta como una estatua no era tarea fácil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca había sido una persona que gustara de la pasividad. Por otro lado, no deseaba encontrarse en la mesa con la mirada acusadora de Shaoran. Aunque no lo podía evitar eternamente, prefirió esperar a que todos estuvieran acostados para ir a la cocina en busca de una taza de leche caliente. La ayudaría a conciliar el sueño, pensó, mientras sorbía lentamente en la oscuridad del salón. Se había sentado sobre la alfombra, con los pies encogidos en el estómago y la espalda apoyada contra el sofá de Nana. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, disfrutando del silencio y de la paz que le proporcionaba la oscuridad.

-"¿Agotada, señorita Kinomoto?"

La voz de Shaoran la sobresaltó y se apresuró a ponerse en pie, buscando con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Vio el resplandor del fuego con el que él encendía un cigarrillo y tragó saliva al descubrir lo cerca que estaba de ella. Su sombra se recortaba junto al amplio ventanal y Sakura entrecerró los párpados para verlo mejor, ayudada ahora por la luz de la luna que se filtraba tras las cortinas.

-"Ser la musa de alguien como Eriol no es tarea fácil, ¿no?" -se burló al ver que ella no respondía. Sakura enrojeció a causa de la vergüenza, pero se alegró de que él no pudiera percibirlo en la penumbra.

-"Eriol tiene mucho talento, señor Li" -replicó en voz baja-. "Estoy segura de que incluso con una modelo vulgar como yo su trabajo no será mediocre."

-"No he mencionado la palabra vulgar, señorita Kinomoto" -se volvió hacia ella y al hacerlo, esta vez pudo distinguir mejor su rostro a la luz. Su expresión era severa al mirarla-. "Pero en cualquier caso, tiene razón. Incluso tratándose de usted, Eriol hará que parezca encantadora."

-"Será mejor que me vaya" -murmuró, desalentada ante el hecho evidente de que aquel hombre nunca la trataría con más respeto del que había mostrado hasta ahora.

-"¿Porqué no se queda un rato, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"¿Para que siga burlándose de mí?" -se atrevió a preguntar y escuchó su risa suave como respuesta-. "Gracias, pero creo que no."

-"¿No le parezco un buen conversador, Sakura?" -su tono era sarcástico–. "Ya veo que no. Quizá sea porque me compara continuamente con mi adorable primo. O quizá se esté preguntando en qué momento de nuestras vidas él se convirtió en el hombre apuesto y galante que conoce, mientras que yo solo soy un tipo arrogante que despierta su rechazo. ¿Me equivoco?"

-"Solo quiero irme a descansar" -replicó, consciente de que él se había aproximado demasiado al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-"Pero yo no quiero que se vaya, señorita Kinomoto" -la retuvo, interponiéndose en su camino y observándola fijamente mientras exhalaba una larga bocanada de humo-. "Quiero que seamos amigos, ¿tan difícil le resulta comprenderlo?"

-"Usted no desea que seamos amigos" -lo corrigió con voz débil-. "Solo quiere que todos le rindan pleitesía."

-"¿Y porqué eso le molesta tanto, mi querida flor?" -él se reía de nuevo en su rostro-. "Todos lo hacen. ¿Acaso se considera diferente al resto?"

-"No. Pero usted no compró el derecho a pisotear mi dignidad cuando me contrató."

-"¿No lo hice?" -Shaoran arqueaba las cejas, lo que le confería un aspecto realmente aterrador-. "Es probable entonces que tengamos que revisar algunos puntos de ese contrato, señorita Kinomoto. Porque, para su información, le diré que en esta casa soy yo quien da las órdenes. Soy yo quien decide en qué ocupa su valioso tiempo. Y por supuesto, soy yo quien paga cada minuto de ese tiempo."

-"En ese caso, le sugiero que informe de ese detalle al señor Eriol" -Sakura apenas podía contener las lágrimas de rabia al hablar-. Ya que no deseo que ni él ni yo derrochemos mi tiempo y su dinero en algo que parece disgustarle tanto."

-"Descuide, señorita Kinomoto. Lo haré en cuanto tenga ocasión" -él se apartó para que la joven pudiera pasar a su lado. Pero la llamó antes de que abandonara el salón-. "Señorita Kinomoto… No sufra demasiado, ¿quiere? Dejaré que mi primo termine su retrato."

-"¿Ha cambiado de opinión, señor Li?" -inquirió con un hilo de voz, con las manos temblorosas apretadas alrededor de la cerámica de su taza de leche vacía.

-"En absoluto. Pero no quiero frustrar su recién descubierta faceta de musa inspiradora" -se burlaba nuevamente-. "Aunque antes, pretendo arrancarle una promesa, señorita Kinomoto."

Sakura no dijo nada. Esperaba que él lanzara algún otro comentario desagradable que la haría llorar irremediablemente.

-"Prométame que lo único que mi primo se llevará de usted cuando se vaya será ese maldito retrato" -la miró con sus ojos brillantes y astutos mientras apresaba su mano y tironeaba de ella hasta casi tenerla sobre su cuerpo.

-"No comprendo…"

-"Solo diga que lo promete" -ordenó Shaoran y en esta ocasión, su expresión se había vuelto casi furibunda, por un momento pudo ver un ligero destello de desesperación y tristeza en sus facciones-. "Vamos, señorita Kinomoto. Solo es una pequeña promesa, luego la dejaré irse a su cuarto."

-"Lo prometo… Se lo prometo, pero deje que me vaya…"

-"Está bien"- la soltó con brusquedad, pero con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios-. "Corra a su cuarto, ángel de Nana. Sueñe cuanto pueda con el idiota de mi primo… Pero mañana, la dura realidad no habrá cambiado para usted. Porque, para usted señorita Kinomoto, yo soy la dura realidad. Yo soy su _única_ realidad, mi primo para usted sola será una linda fantasía, un sueño irrealizable."

Sakura no quiso escuchar más. Huyó tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron y se encerró en su habitación. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente y aún sentía el contacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel. ¿Por qué le había pedido algo así? ¿Qué extraños pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Shaoran Li al hacerle una petición como aquella? Ni siquiera tenía valor para pensarlo, aunque eso no era lo que más la preocupaba. Lo peor era aquella sensación, aquel hormigueo en la boca del estómago y aquel ardor en la mano que él había apresado sin ninguna delicadeza para retenerla. ¿Qué significaba? Cerró los ojos, espantada. Shaoran Li no era nadie, no era nada para ella… Entonces, ¿porqué no podía dejar de pensar que, de alguna manera, él si la consideraba una de sus propiedades?

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Loca de la Autora:**

Holas! Bueno hoy seré breve porque ando con el tiempo justo y aun tengo que revisar un par de detalles de otros fics (hay q aprovechar el tiempo libre que tengo en paz en la computadora). Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, no solo porque adoro a Eriol, sino porque me encanta la faceta celosa de Xiao, porque ya no queda duda de que el hombre esta celoso... ¿o no? Y como todos sabemos, un hombre celoso es capaz de cualquier cosa porque la chica este solo con él... Ya veremos que planes tiene la retorcida mente de este hombre, porque si sigue por este camino dudo mucho que logre algo bueno con la pobre señorita Kinomoto...

Nos vemos pronto, un beso gigante! Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Att. Lady Verónica Black-.

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo:**

_..."Claro que estás demasiado ciego para ver eso.. Estás demasiado ciego para ver algo que es obvio hasta para las plantas, Xiao Lang." ... "Pero podría llegar a enamorarme de ti. Sería muy fácil amarte, dime que si, por favor"... "Le diré que esta noche realmente parece un ángel de verdad, señorita Kinomoto, esta preciosa"... "Le estoy pidiendo que sea mi esposa, Sakura Kinomoto"..._

Jajajaja! El próximo capí esta infernal! Si fuera ustedes me pondría a escribir muchos reviews! Si me hacen feliz con esto voy a adelantar la actualización una semana! Jajajaja chan chan cha chan... ¿quiénes se casaran? Jejejee XD

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

**PD:** Soy mala, lo se... Pero igual los quiero! Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!


	7. Capítulo VII

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

Capítulo VII 

-"Querida niña…" -Nana había cubierto los ojos de la joven con sus manos. Esperaba a que un bullicioso Eriol le diera la señal que indicaba que todo estaba listo. No le había permitido ver el retrato aún. Le había dicho que traería mala suerte que lo viera antes de que estuviera terminado por lo que Sakura había aceptado sin rechistar. Al fin y al cabo, él era el artista. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos y Eriol la tomó de los hombros para girarla y dejarla admirar su obra, comprendió que tenía razón.

Ahogó una exclamación, sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de rubor cuando Nana aplaudió repetidamente. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creer que ella fuera la mujer del cuadro… Sencillamente, era demasiado hermoso.

-"Es…es…" -balbuceó, incapaz de articular palabras que expresaran su gratitud. Realmente, nadie la había hecho sentir nunca como en ese momento. Eriol podía tener todos los defectos del mundo más los que su primo Shaoran quisiera inventar, pero en aquel lienzo había puesto su corazón y la había hecho muy feliz, más feliz de lo que se había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Porque había logrado captar una belleza que nada tenía que ver con la simple apariencia física, Eriol había pintado su alma, su interior… Estaba tan emocionada que contenía a duras penas las lágrimas. Lo miró a los ojos, y no pudo reprimir lo que su corazón le gritaba.

-"Gracias, muchas gracias."

-"Eres tú, mi ángel. No me des las gracias, solo he retratado lo que veo todos los días, una mujer con un exterior e interior tan hermoso y dulce que es único" -Eriol se apartó un poco para observar su propia creación-. "Pensándolo bien, soy yo quien debería dártelas. Es lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Y te lo debo solo a ti."

Eriol la tuteaba como era habitual desde que posaba para él. Un día le había dicho muy serio: "_Ángel, no puedo pintarte mientras nos tratamos con tanta ceremonia, así que de ahora en más seremos amigos, solo Eriol y Sakura_". A partir de ese día, la relación entre ambos había sido la de dos buenos amigos que compartían sus inquietudes, y que bromeaban. Precisamente la noche anterior, Eriol le había dicho que saldrían a celebrar que habían acabado el cuadro, y que también sería una especie de despedida, ya que al otro día dejaría la isla, aunque aún no se lo había dicho a Nana, estaba decidido.

Por fin, Eriol había comprendido que debía tomar las riendas de su vida. Y mientras esperaba su gran oportunidad para mostrar su valía como pintor, había aceptado la oferta de una importante galería de arte en Nueva York. Al parecer, le ofrecían una suculenta oferta. Un puesto de restaurador que le reportaría lo bastante como para vivir holgadamente y le dejaría suficiente tiempo libre para pintar. Sakura se alegraba por él. Pero le deprimió recordar que a la mañana siguiente, su buen amigo se habría marchado, y otra vez estaría sola. Lo echaría mucho de menos, y Nana se pondría muy triste. Aunque también las dos estarían contentas porque Eriol demostrase al fin que era capaz de cuidarse solo.

-"Me gustaría que fuera para ti" -anunció Eriol-. "¿Aceptarás que sea mi regalo, ángel?"

Sakura negó con una sonrisa. Intuía que Eriol solo lo decía por cortesía. En realidad, era como arrebatarle un hijo a su padre nada más nacer. Pensó que Eriol deseaba realmente tener la oportunidad de exhibirlo en la galería, con la esperanza quizá de que algún mecenas viera la misma ternura que ella había visto en el lienzo.

-"Prometiste que me harías famosa" -le recordó con cariño-. "Pero tal vez dentro de un tiempo, si a nadie más le gusta, lo aceptaré."

-"Trato hecho" -le tendió la mano y cuando Sakura la estrechó, Eriol tiró de ella para besarla espontáneamente en los labios. Fue un beso fugaz, de amigos, apenas un ligero roce. Aunque no tan fugaz como para no ser visto por el hombre que atravesaba en ese instante al salón para dirigirse hacia ellos. Nana carraspeó, divertida, ante el gesto. Eriol la soltó de inmediato al percibir la censura en la mirada del recién llegado.

-"Buenos días a todos" -saludó sin entusiasmo y volviéndose para mirar a Eriol añadió con sarcasmo-. "Veo que has madrugado, es raro, no es tu costumbre levantarte antes del medio día. ¿Celebramos algo, primo?"

-"Míralo tú mismo" -Nana lo empujó, haciendo que se colocara justo delante del lienzo. Shaoran se paseó alrededor del cuadro, con la misma expresión severa que lo caracterizaba siempre. Después, miró a Sakura y al hacerlo, la severidad de su rostro había sido sustituida por otra de sus virtudes favoritas: la ironía.

-"Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" -había encendido uno de sus cigarrillos y como era de esperar, expulsó el humo intencionadamente sobre la cara de la joven-. "Si es nuestra queridísima señorita Kinomoto… ¡Quién lo diría!"

-"¿Acaso le disgusta, señor Li?" -preguntó Sakura, ofendida por su tono burlón-. "Ya le dije que el cuadro no sería vulgar solo porque yo lo soy."

-"¿Disgustarme?" -él arqueó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa-. "En absoluto. Estoy seguro de que muchos millonarios se pelearán por él cuando lo subasten en alguna galería. Primo… has logrado que la señorita Kinomoto parezca cualquier cosa menos la señorita Kinomoto."

-"La _señorita Kinomoto_ es lo bastante bonita en persona" -replicó Nana, muy disgustada. Pero Sakura le indicó con un gesto que no tenía importancia. Aún así, la anciana no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que nadie la importunara en su presencia y ella se lo agradeció en silencio-. "Claro que estás demasiado ciego para ver eso.. Estás demasiado ciego para ver algo que es obvio hasta para las plantas, Xiao Lang. Sakura es una mujer preciosa."

Nana masculló algo más en chino y a pesar de que Sakura no lo entendió, supo que no era algo del todo bueno. Ya que Shaoran había palidecido al escuchar sus palabras, y Eriol estaba había abierto los ojos muy sorprendido con lo dicho por la mujer.

-"Abuela…" -comenzó a hablar para defenderse, pero Nana lo apartó con brusquedad, utilizando su bastón.

-"Quítate de mi vista" –le sonrió a Sakura, quien había enrojecido visiblemente-. "¿Me acompañas, ángel? Leeremos un par de capítulos de esa interesante novela. Ya sabes, esa… donde los caballeros se comportan como caballeros y no como bestias sin modales. Buenos días, Xiao Lang. Eriol, te veré durante el almuerzo… ¿Nos vamos, niña?"

Sakura la siguió, ansiosa por desaparecer. A decir verdad, Shaoran Li ya no podía humillarla más. Pero temiendo que él descargaría en ella su malhumor y sintiéndose una cobarde por ello, lo dejó allí plantado en compañía de su primo. Eriol sabría perdonarla por huir así de su primo.

O o o o o O 

-"¿Vendrías conmigo si te lo pidiera?"

La pregunta de Eriol la tomo por sorpresa. Casi se atragantó con el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando logrando que los demás comensales del lugar se volvieron hacia ella alarmados al escucharla toser ruidosamente. Sakura se disculpó con una sonrisa y aceptó agradecida el vaso de agua que Eriol le ofrecía.

-"No quería provocar que te asfixiaras, ángel. Te pido disculpas por mi torpeza" -Eriol apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Sakura movió la cabeza, indicándole con ello que todo estaba bien.

-"Pero, ¿lo harías, vendrías conmigo?" –insistió, volviéndola a mirar con sus misteriosos ojos azules.

-"Eriol, yo…"

-"Ya se lo que vas a decirme" -él dobló su servilleta con cuidado y la dejó sobre la mesa, extendiendo las manos sobre el mantel para apresar las de ella-. "No me amas."

-"Y vos tampoco a mi" -puntualizó, procurando no ser brusca al hablar. Lo último que deseaba era herir a alguien que había sido tan bueno con ella, y que había llegado a apreciar tanto como a un hermano.

-"Pero podría llegar a enamorarme de ti, estoy seguro. Sería tan fácil amarte, dime que sí Sakura, por favor..." -Eriol sonrió con cierta tristeza-. "Y también sería muy conveniente. Eres una buena influencia en mí, ¿lo sabías? Desde que te conozco soy una mejor persona. Creo que si te hubiera conocido antes, sería un Eriol distinto… Definitivamente, un buen hombre tendrá mucha suerte algún día."

-"Eriol…" –dijo, apretando ligeramente sus manos, y dedicándole un dulce sonrisa.

-"Ya se, ya se. Pero ese hombre no seré yo" -volvió a sonreírle-. "Pero tenía que intentarlo al menos. Dime una cosa, Sakura. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo con la abuela? Creo que ella ya ha decidido adoptarte como parte de la familia."

-"Eso me hace muy feliz, yo también ya me siento como parte de la familia…" -no le dijo que eso no incluía al desagradable Shaoran Li, pero Eriol lo intuyó por el modo en que ella titubeó al final.

-"Harías a Nana muy feliz quedándote en la isla, ángel. Y a mí también" –añadió con un guiño–. "Será un placer venir de visita más a menudo para visitar a mis dos bellas mujeres. Aunque no quieras huir conmigo." –le dijo con tono pícaro.

-"Eriol… ¿Le has dicho ya a Nana que te marchas?" -preguntó con una sombra de pesar en la mirada.

-"Antes de que saliéramos hablé con ella. Se puso hecha una fiera al principio..." -sonrió a medias-. "Luego, la amenacé con llevarte conmigo si no se portaba como una ancianita responsable. Eso la calmó de inmediato. Me dijo: '_Por nada del mundo, sacarás a mi niña de esta casa'_'. Es obvio que tampoco ella me considera un buen partido para ti."

-"Oh, Eriol… Te echaré tanto de menos…" -suspiró, mientras él le indicaba al camarero que les trajera la cuenta.

-"No estés triste, ángel. El primo Shaoran se ocupará de ti" -al pronunciar esas palabras y ver como ella palidecía, volvió a sonreír traviesamente-. "No tengas miedo, Sakura. Solo estaba bromeando."

Pero ella no estaba segura de que no sucedería tal y como él había dicho. De hecho, Shaoran Li parecía ansioso por tener el camino libre y despacharse a gusto con ella. Mientras Eriol había estado cerca, Shaoran había mantenido la distancia. Ahora que él se iba… ¿quién la haría reír de nuevo, quien la protegería de el sarcasmo de su jefe? Trató de no pensar en ello mientras se dirigían hacia la casa.

O o o o o O 

Eriol se había retirado temprano, ya que debía madrugar para emprender el viaje hacia su nueva vida. Así que Sakura procuró no entretenerlo, a pesar de que disfrutaba enormemente conversar con él. Lo dejó irse a dormir luego de un afectuoso saludo. Se había descalzado para no hacer ruido y llevaba las sandalias en una de las manos. Empujó la puerta con lentitud, recorriendo con pasos inseguros la distancia hasta la enorme estantería. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, así que buscó con dedos torpes el interruptor de la luz, pero antes de que lo alcanzara, la luz de un velador que estaba al final de la biblioteca invadió de repente la habitación.

Sakura retrocedió asustada. Shaoran Li estaba frente a ella, sentado en el sofá con las piernas estiradas y en ese momento dejaba caer a un lado el brazo que había extendido para llegar al interruptor antes que ella. Sakura lo observó a hurtadillas. Tenía el pelo revuelto, algunos mechones le caían con rebeldía sobre la frente y lo vio pasar la mano sobre ellos en un gesto inútil por devolverlos a su sitio. Probablemente debía haberse quedado dormido en aquella incómoda postura y eso le hacía que tuviera aquella expresión malhumorada que, por otro lado, era su expresión habitual. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca demasiado elegante, que ahora sobresalía desenfadada por la cintura del pantalón, con los botones abiertos hasta la mitad del pecho, exhibiéndolo sin pudor ante ella. Sakura apartó la mirada de inmediato de esa sugerente vista y siguió el movimiento de sus dedos mientras él sacaba un atado de cigarrillos del pantalón, ladeaba con pereza su cuerpo y encendía uno con la misma ceremonia de siempre. Aspirando el humo primero y expulsándolo después en la cara de quien tuviera delante. Por suerte, ella estaba a unos pasos. Pero Shaoran le indicó con una inclinación de barbilla que se acercase.

-"Póngase donde pueda verla, señorita Kinomoto. No voy a morderla" -su voz sonaba grave y distante, como si le hablara desde algún lugar de ultratumba…Quizá desde aquel infierno donde él era el amo y señor donde recluía a todas las almas que como ella no tenían el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a él. Aún así, obedeció y con paso titubeante se acercó acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. La luz del foco le daba directamente en la cara y Sakura parpadeó, sintiéndose como una prisionera a la que sometían a interrogatorio. Los ojos de él recorrieron con descaro la figura femenina, envuelta en aquel sencillo vestido de gasa blanca que dejaba entrever sus curvas bajo el débil halo de luz. Los ojos volaron hacia la mano de ella, que sostenía todavía las sandalias. Entrecerró los párpados y Sakura vio como su mandíbula se tensaba al imaginar Dios sabe qué clase de nuevas humillaciones sobre su vulgar aspecto.

-"Veo que lo ha pasado bien" -comentó con sarcasmo, señalando sus pies descalzos-. "¿Eriol y usted se desvestían por el camino para ahorrar tiempo, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"¿Perdón?" -Sakura pensó que había escuchado mal. Era imposible que él la insultara de aquel modo.

-"Ya me ha oído" -él recogió las piernas, doblando ligeramente las rodillas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, recriminándola con la mirada-. "Creo haber sido bastante claro en lo que respecta a sus obligaciones en esta casa, señorita Kinomoto."

-"Solo trataba de ser amable, señor Li" -se defendió, consciente de que él pretendía rebajarla nuevamente.

-"¿Necesita que le recuerde cuáles eran esas obligaciones?" -preguntó con dureza, ignorándola deliberadamente-. "Hacer compañía a Nana y comportarse como si fuera una mujer decente, ¿le suena, señorita Kinomoto? Y por supuesto, bajo ningún concepto, eso incluye coquetear con mi primo y lanzarse a su conquista como si sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de demostrar a todos que tipo de mujer es en realidad."

-"¿Y qué tipo de mujer soy, según usted?" -se atrevió a decir, furiosa por el modo en que él la trataba.

-"¿Soportará lo que le diga sin echarse a llorar y alarmar a toda la casa con sus sollozos?" -le lanzó una mirada tan hostil que ella permaneció en silencio, incapaz de mostrarse firme como deseaba-. "¿No irá corriendo a buscar consuelo en su valiente héroe, aquel que la rescató de nuestra aburrida compañía?"

Sakura sabía que se refería a Eriol. Sin saber porqué, él ya había dado por sentado que Eriol era el príncipe azul que rondaba sus sueños. Qué ironía… Shaoran Li ni siquiera podía imaginar que en sus sueños, ya no había lugar para príncipes, ni para cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo, reconoció que la visita de Eriol era una especie de tregua en la guerra que él le había declarado desde que llego.

-"Entonces… ¿No me delatará ante Nana y le contará que soy un monstruo sin sentimientos, aún cuando lo que le diga algo no le gusta?" -insistió, burlándose cuando ella levantó la barbilla con orgullo-. "Siendo así… Le diré que esta noche realmente parece un ángel, señorita Kinomoto, esta hermosa."

Sakura ya estaba resignada a enseñar las uñas para defenderse, cuando las palabras de él la dejaron boquiabierta. En lugar de atacarla, Shaoran Li le hacía un cumplido. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa viniendo de él. Excepto para aquello.

-"¿Qué dijo…?" -trató de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso era una nueva estrategia para humillarla? Sakura se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, odiándose porque en el fondo, el cumplido de Shaoran la había hecho estremecer. Quiso creer que a causa de la sorpresa, pero lo cierto es que al mirarlo, tuvo que reconocer que cuando sonreía de aquella forma Shaoran Li parecía humano, hasta un humano atractivo.

-"Está hermosa, señorita Kinomoto" -continuó él y había algo en sus ojos que Sakura no pudo o no quiso descifrar. Shaoran abandonó el sofá y se quedó de pie frente a ella, observándola fijamente-. "Mírese… Esos preciosos ojos verdes que tiene brillantes a causa del vino, el cabello revuelto por el viento de la costa, las mejillas encendidas, los labios palpitantes, húmedos y entreabiertos… Y ese vestido…"

Se acerco a ella, prácticamente rozando sus cuerpos. Sus dedos acariciaron lentamente la delgada tira que lo sujetaba sobre su piel ligeramente bronceada deslizándola sobre el hombro y dejándola resbalar sobre el brazo desnudo de ella. Sakura se cubrió el pecho con las manos instintivamente, temiendo que el resto del vestido corriera la misma suerte. Pero él no la tocó. Solo la miraba como si quisiera tener el poder de hacerla desaparecer para terminar de una vez con sus preocupaciones.

-"Me pregunto qué haría nuestro querido Eriol si estuviera en mi lugar…" -murmuró y su boca rozó apenas la nariz de ella al hacerlo-. "Una joven tan bonita como usted, tan vulnerable y dulce, tan dispuesta a rendirse al hechizo del amor a la menor muestra de galantería de un hombre… ¿Y qué haría usted, señorita Kinomoto, si en lugar del odioso señor de la casa, papel que me toca desempeñar, fuera él quien la tuviera así? Temblorosa y sugerente, preparada para entregarse como una virgen en su noche de bodas… ¿Aceptaría echar por la borda todas sus buenas intenciones? ¿Se dejaría vencer ante el hecho evidente de que es mujer y de que su propia naturaleza la impulsa a recibir al hombre entre sus brazos? ¿Y si ese hombre fuera alguien como yo? Píenselo bien, señorita Kinomoto… Un tipo despreciable y sin sentimientos, un hombre al que solo le importa ganar, cueste lo que le cueste… Pero también un hombre que una vez fue niño… Un pobre huérfano, convertido en alguien sombrío por los avatares de la vida, un hombre solitario y amargado… Con aquel pequeño al que Nana adora y añora gritando socorro en las profundidades de su alma… ¿Lo haría, quizá por ella, solo por hacerla feliz? ¿Aceptaría, señorita Kinomoto? ¿Aceptaría que yo fuera ese hombre?¿Qué yo fuera su valiente príncipe?"

Su tono era afectado y teatral al hablar. Sin duda, él no se consideraba una víctima y por supuesto, no deseaba que ella lo salvara. Tan solo se burlaba, esperando que en un momento de debilidad cayera en la trampa. Pero Sakura no era tan estúpida y a pesar de que por un momento había creído ver de verdad al niño del que hablaba Shaoran, no se dejó engañar.

-"Jamás aceptaría" -lo dijo con seguridad y él arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por el reto que leía en la mirada femenina. Sakura añadió con firmeza-. "Nunca me entregaría a alguien a quien no amara."

-"¿No lo haría? ¿Ni siquiera si con ello proporcionara unos pocos días de felicidad a una anciana a la que quizá no sorprenda otra primavera?"

Sakura tragó saliva. ¿Qué quería decir con eso, de qué estaba hablando? Nana no podía estar tan enferma… Shaoran mentía solo para atormentarla, ¿no?

-"¿Por qué me dice todo esto?" -le recriminó y la voz le vibraba a causa del temor de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

-"Porque es justo lo que quiero proponerle, señorita Kinomoto" -Shaoran lanzó una larga bocanada de humo sobre sus ojos, impidiendo que ella pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro-. "Y deseo saber hasta donde está dispuesta a llegar."

-"¿Usted pretende que yo sea…?" -ahora ya no comprendía absolutamente nada. Quizá había tomado demasiado vino. O quizá… Quizá solo estaba soñando y Shaoran Li formaba parte de una pesadilla de la que despertaría de un momento a otro.

-"¿Mi amante?" -él soltó una carcajada seca que retumbó en los oídos de Sakura-. "No veo que beneficio sacaría de eso, señorita Kinomoto. Ya le dije que no estaba interesado en ese aspecto respecto a usted, ¿recuerda? En realidad, quiero proponerle algo más provechoso para ambos."

Sakura no dijo nada. Mantenía la esperanza de que aquella pesadilla terminara cuanto antes.

-"Le propongo que hagamos que los últimos días de Nana sean tal y como ella sueña que sean" -explicó con voz neutra y desprovista de emoción, imprimiendo después un tono irónico al continuar-. "Una familia feliz, estable… Un nieto formal y una mujer formal a su lado, y con mucha suerte y si el tiempo está de nuestra parte, los pasos de un nuevo Li correteando por los pasillos de su casa. ¿Entiende lo que le pido, señorita Kinomoto?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza. ¿Entenderlo? Se pellizcaba con disimulo para convencerse de que aquello era real.

-"Le estoy pidiendo que sea mi esposa, Sakura Kinomoto."

"_¿Qué?"_

_**Continuara...**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Buenos Días a todos! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo jaja y espero que no me quieran matar por dejarlo ahí... bueno, seguro que si me quieren matar... Se que lo deje en la parte más interesante, pero en el próximo capítulo se arreglara todo este lio... ¿Shaoran pidiéndole matrimonio a Sakura? ¿A qué es de locos? ¿Ustedes que le dirían en el lugar de ella? Vamos, vamos, cuenten que me muero de ganas de saber que piensan!

Como ando medio corta de tiempo seré breve, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han encantado! Ya llegamos a los cien! Yupi...!

Cuídense mucho, un montón de besos de chocolate para ustedes!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo:**

_..."Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida"..._ _"¿No habrá pensado ni por un instante que lo decía en serio, verdad?"..." Usted es tan fría como esta baldosa, e igual de frígida"..._ _"No me diga que esta cadena no es nada, se muy bien cual es su procedencia y significado"..."Yo no se...¿Acaso ahora duda de su respuesta? Piense lo que siente por mi, querida, porque solo tiene unas horas para darme una respuesta, y yo que usted antes pensaría muy bien si su tía estaría dispuesta a reintegrarla a su familia de vuelta..."..._

Aunque no lo crean, varias frases dicen más de lo que aparentan...

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

Capítulo VIII 

Sakura se tapó los oídos, convencida de que si lo deseaba con fuerza, Shaoran desaparecería y nada de lo sucedido sería real. Sin embargo, unos dedos fuertes le retiraron las manos de la cara y la obligaron a mirarlo. Shaoran seguía allí, expectante, aguardando una respuesta.

-"Está loco…" -fue lo único que acertó a susurrar en mitad de su confusión.

-"Tal vez. Pero deje que le explique la conveniencia de este negocio antes de rechazar mi oferta" -Shaoran hizo que se sentara en el mismo sofá que él había ocupado hacía unos minutos. Por su parte, él permaneció de pie, sosteniendo su mirada para impedir que la apartara avergonzada-. "Usted, señorita Kinomoto, será la señora de Li todo el tiempo que Nana siga con nosotros. Durante ese tiempo, gozará de los privilegios de mi apellido. Un guardarropa a la altura de una verdadera dama, joyas, reuniones de sociedad, una cuenta corriente a su nombre… Todo cuanto siempre pudo haber soñado. Solo tiene que pedir y haré que sea suyo al instante. Usted solo debe comportarse como la esposa perfecta y hacer que mi abuela crea que me deja a buen recaudo. Únicamente, sea con ella tal y como es ahora, salvo que podrá llamarla abuela con el derecho de que será su nieta y llenará de alegría su corazón. Y cuando llegue el día en que Nana nos abandone, será libre. Rica y libre, señorita Kinomoto. Sin más ataduras que una suculenta suma de dinero fruto de su sacrificio."

-"Se esta burlando de mí…" -Sakura no podía creer lo que oía. ¿En realidad él esperaba que lo pensara siquiera?

-"En absoluto, querida. Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida" -Shaoran se sentó sobre el brazo del sofá, con la intención de intimidarla con su proximidad. Lo estaba logrando. Sakura se acurrucó, alejándose cuanto pudo de su contacto. Lo miró con recelo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, después de proponerle algo semejante? ¿Y si no fuera tan solo una broma de mal gusto? ¿Y si él estuviera realmente planteándole lo que ella había entendido que le planteaba? La idea era tan ridícula como aterradora. Shaoran añadió como para acelerar su proceso de asimilación-. "Medítelo toda la noche si lo desea, señorita Kinomoto. No quiero que se precipite. A fin de cuentas, usted no tiene a nadie que la aconseje…"

Lo había dicho con tono hiriente, haciendo especial hincapié en el hecho de que efectivamente, ella no tenía a nadie. Por alguna razón, él sabía muy bien que Sakura no podía retroceder en el camino. Era despreciable el modo en que él se jactaba de eso y lo utilizaba en su propio beneficio.

-"Pero piense también que no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir en el caso de que decline mi oferta" -le recordó con crueldad-. "Si contraigo matrimonio con cualquier otra mujer, espero no necesitar ya sus servicios. Póngase en mi lugar, señorita Kinomoto. Sería absurdo proporcionar compañía extraña a la abuela cuando puede estar tan bien acompañada entre miembros de su familia, ¿no cree?"

-"Entiendo…" -a Sakura se le formaba por momentos un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-"Oh, no, señorita Kinomoto. No creo que lo entienda" -Shaoran se tomó la libertad de colocar sus dedos desprovistos de delicadeza bajo la barbilla femenina, obligándola a girar el rostro hacia él-. "Existen dos grandes deseos que no permitiré que Nana se lleve a la tumba sin que sean cumplidos: Uno, es verme felizmente casado; y el otro, ver como Eriol sienta cabeza. Como es evidente que no puedo hacer nada para cumplir lo segundo, tengo la responsabilidad de cumplir lo primero, cueste lo que me cueste. Y sospecho, señorita Kinomoto, que mi fortuna sufrirá daños menores si la elijo a usted en lugar de a una de esas arpías a las que la abuela me acusa de frecuentar. No es que la menosprecie, entiéndalo por favor… Es solo que prefiero evitar un divorcio millonario. Pero le prometo que seré generoso cuando llegue el momento, Sakura."

Sakura se sintió incapaz de escucharle un segundo más. Se levantó de un salto y se alejó lo bastante de él como para que no percibiera los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

-"Usted…" -temblaba como un flan al dirigirse al hombre-. "¿Por quién me ha tomado...? ¿Acaso cree que su maldito dinero puede comprarlo todo?"

-"Ya le dije en una ocasión lo que pensaba sobre eso" -Shaoran aludió a aquella conversación en la playa, la única vez que Sakura había visto un atisbo de humanidad en su rostro al atender a aquellos niños. Qué equivocada había estado, pensó con rencor-. "Todo tiene un precio, querida. Usted solo diga el suyo y si es razonable, prometo no regatear."

-"¿Porqué yo… porqué no…?"

-"¿Por qué no una mujer de mi círculo social?" -Shaoran completó la frase por ella. Lo oyó reír-. "Muy sencillo, señorita Kinomoto. Porque cuando el matrimonio termine, no tengo intención de que volvamos a vernos. Y no podría ser así si se tratara de alguna mujer con las que suelo salir. A ese tipo de mujeres no las puedo borrar de mi vida solo con proponérmelo. Pero usted es diferente. No llama demasiado la atención, no le gustan los tumultos y no es lo bastante atractiva como para ponerme en evidencia flirteando con los hombres con los que hago negocios. Y no la imagino armando un escándalo para salir en los periódicos. La imagino tomando su pequeña fortuna y desapareciendo con rapidez para alejarse de mi desagradable presencia. Pero sobre todo, y esa es la razón más importante, porque mi abuela la adora."

-"Pero dijo que habría un nuevo Li…" -tartamudeaba sin que pudiera controlarse.

-"Esa era la parte en la que sí bromeaba, señorita Kinomoto" -Shaoran clavó sus ojos castaños en ella-. "¿No habrá pensado ni por un instante que lo decía en serio, verdad?"

-"No" -contestó con agilidad. Rezó porque él no se diera cuenta de que mentía. Por un segundo, había imaginado lo que sería despertar una mañana siendo la mujer de Shaoran Li. Con toda la intimidad que la expresión implicaba. Su esposa… Sacudió la cabeza, molesta consigo misma por permitirse pensar algo así.

-"Querida señorita Kinomoto…" -el tono de él se suavizó peligrosamente, mientras su mentón se inclinaba para rozar el cabello de Sakura-. "Su virtud está a salvo conmigo, se lo aseguro. Quizá si alguna vez me mirara como miraba a mi perfecto primo esta noche podría pensar que hay una verdadera mujer en su interior. Pero no es el caso, señorita Kinomoto. Usted es tan fría como esta baldosa."

Shaoran golpeó con repentina brusquedad el suelo bajo su zapato, ilustrando la opinión que ella le merecía.

-"Querida… Esa expresión aterrorizada no encendería mi pasión ni estando ebrio" -Shaoran casi escupió las palabras-. "Pero si no me cree, le diré que desde hoy, le hago un juramento. Le juro sobre lo que usted considere más sagrado, que no le pondré un dedo encima mientras estemos casados."

Sakura lo miró con recelo.

-"Por supuesto, eso implica que usted tampoco me pondrá un dedo encima..." -si trataba de parecer gracioso, no podía hacerlo peor. Sakura no dejaba de temblar y él, enojado, la sujetó por los hombros-. "Por Dios, diga algo, señorita Kinomoto. Empiezo a perder la paciencia."

Sakura se apartó, asustada por el brillo extraño que desprendían los ojos del hombre.

-"Sólo puedo decir que creo que se ha vuelto completamente loco" -contestó con voz clara a pesar de su miedo-. "Y puede despedirme si quiere. No tengo intención de seguir con esta farsa un minuto más."

Shaoran apretó los labios con fuerza y la apuntó con su dedo erguido mientras la miraba con expresión amenazadora.

-"¿Me esta rechazando, señorita Kinomoto?" -inquirió con la incredulidad de quien está acostumbrado a ganar siempre.

-"Ya se ha burlado bastante de mí, señor Li" -ella se dirigió a la puerta, pero él la detuvo, reteniéndola contra la puerta con la fuerza de su cuerpo. Al ver como ella palidecía, se retiró unos centímetros para observarla mejor.

-"¿Porqué ahora?" -Sakura articuló la frase como pudo.

-"Porque escuché como Eriol le decía a la abuela que se irá mañana. Y porque temo, señorita Kinomoto, que la hará correr tras él cuando se marche" -explicó con pasmosa naturalidad-. "Y no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad solo porque mi primo sea un Don Juan sin remedio."

-"Pero yo no…"

-"¿No siente compasión por mi pobre abuela?" -preguntó él, controlando su voz para que sonara humilde en lugar de arrogante y teatral-. "¿No le preocupa que esté triste cuando solo de usted depende que tenga una muerte dulce y tranquila?"

-"Ya sabe que quiero mucho a Nana" -replicó, sintiéndose acorralada-. "Haría cualquier cosa por ella…"

-"Excepto casarse conmigo" -puntualizó él y Sakura percibió de nuevo la hostilidad en su tono de voz.

-"Es una locura…"

-"Entonces, no quiere tanto a Nana, señorita Kinomoto" -la acusó.

-"Por favor, déjeme ir…"

-"Diga que lo pensará" -ordenó él, franqueándole la salida.

-"No puedo…"

-"Diga que lo pensará y dejaré que se marche, señorita Kinomoto" -insistió Shaoran con tanta fiereza que Sakura no pudo evitar que un gemido se escapara de sus labios-. "Diga que será un ángel para Nana y quizá un tormento para mí, Sakura. Usted es una chica caritativa, ¿no es así?"

-"Déjeme..." -suplicó.

Shaoran permitió que atravesara la puerta, pero la llamó antes de que ella alcanzara las escaleras.

-"Sakura..." -ella se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Lo había pronunciado con tal intensidad que hacía que sonara como si perteneciera a otra mujer-. "Píenselo. Un nombre, una posición, dinero para hacer cuanto se proponga… Es un gran negocio, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Qué puede perder?"

¿Qué tal mi alma? Sakura solo lo pensó, pero no se molestó en contestarle. Huyó a su habitación y se encerró en ella, tratando de analizar lo ocurrido. ¿Qué podía perder al aceptar algo así? Shaoran Li no podía saber que algo en su interior ya había muerto al hacerle un ofrecimiento semejante. Porque para su desgracia, acababa de descubrir que aquel ofrecimiento, había hecho que lo viera por primera vez como el hombre que era. Presuntuoso y arrogante. Pero también increíblemente atractivo y durante un breve instante que se había esfumado casi antes de existir, como a alguien de quien ella podría enamorarse.

O o o o o O 

Sakura se seco las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras observaba, a través del cristal, como Eriol se despedía de Nana. Acababa de hacer lo mismo con ella y le había pedido que no llorara. Pero no podía evitarlo. En el poco tiempo que Eriol había estado en la casa Sakura le había tomado cariño. Había sido para ella una especie de hermano mayor, divertido y protector. El hermano que nunca había tenido y que ahora, agitaba la mano desde su coche y sonreía abiertamente. Se sintió repentinamente sola... vacía.

-"Veo que la marcha de Eriol la ha dejado muy afectada, señorita Kinomoto" -una voz burlona sonó a sus espaldas. Sakura giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la fría mirada del señor Li-. "¿Llora por él o por usted, Sakura?"

Ella no contestó.

-"Entiendo…" -él entrecerró los ojos, confiriendo a su rostro una expresión astuta y felina que la sobrecogió-. "Se arrepiente de no haber hecho las maletas."

-"¿Cómo dice?" -ella no entendía a qué se refería.

-"No me engaña, mi querida flor. ¿Piensa decirme que no albergaba la esperanza de acompañar a Eriol a Estados Unidos?"

Sakura apretó los labios indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararla con el tipo de mujeres que harían una cosa así?

-"No ponga esa cara. Pude oír claramente como Eriol le contaba a la abuela que esas eran exactamente sus intenciones hacia usted… ¿Qué guarda ahí, señorita Kinomoto?" -Shaoran había visto como ella trataba de ocultar algo en su mano. Sakura retrocedió asustada, consciente de que él malinterpretaría el inocente regalo de Eriol. Pero Shaoran era más rápido que ella y apresó su mano de un solo movimiento, obligándola a despegar los dedos para descubrir el pequeño objeto que encerraba en su interior. Era una cadena de oro con una pequeña estrella de plata con algunos brillantes incrustados; la madre de Eriol se lo había dado a su hijo cuando apenas era un niño. Era una especie de amuleto y reliquia para el ojiazul.

Eriol le había prometido que le traería suerte y que la ayudaría a enfrentarse a los fantasmas que atormentaban su alma. Sakura no le había confesado que los únicos fantasmas que le preocupaban en ese momento, eran los que maldecían en chino y tenían los ojos de un tigre furioso. Shaoran Li mascullaba algo en ese instante mientras observaba con desaprobación el obsequio de Eriol.

-"No es nada…" -se apresuró a defenderse, a sabiendas de que sería inútil. Shaoran ya la había juzgado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explicarle que no había nada de malo en aquel regalo.

-"¿No lo es?" -las facciones de Shaoran se contraían de ira al hablar. Soltó su mano como si el contacto le quemara y añadió con crueldad-. "No me diga que esta cadena no es nada, se muy bien cual es su procedencia y significado... ¿Eriol le ha dejado una muestra de su amor, señorita Kinomoto?"

-"Claro que no" -replicó sin mirarlo, avergonzada por la burla que había en sus ojos-. "Es un amuleto… Para la buena suerte… Eriol dijo que me protegería."

-"¿Protegerla? ¿De qué… o debería decir, de quién?"

-"De nada… Solo me protegería" -balbuceó. ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso con ella?

-"¿De mí, tal vez?" -Shaoran emitió un risa seca y desagradable-. "Señorita Kinomoto… ¿En realidad cree que si quisiera algo de usted esa baratija que Eriol le obsequio me impediría tomarla? ¡No sea ridícula, por Dios!"

-"Yo no…"

-"Usted no tiene la menor idea de lo que soy capaz, señorita Kinomoto" –Shaoran la cortó con brusquedad, empujándola hacia la ventana para cerciorarse de que Nana aún estaba fuera de la casa. Acercó los labios al oído de Sakura, y le susurro-. "Y déjeme que le diga algo, ángel… o demonio… o lo que quiera que sea usted, Sakura Kinomoto. Tiene mucha suerte de que a pesar de haberme demostrado que es una insensata, mi oferta siga en pie."

-"¿Qué oferta…?" -él no podía hablar en serio. No podía insistir en aquella idea absurda sobre el matrimonio de conveniencia.

-"Ya lo sabe" -Shaoran sopló sobre su cabello con suavidad, provocando que ella temblara al sentir la caricia-. "Aunque he cambiado de opinión. No me arriesgaré a que mi encantador primo se arrepienta y vuelva para hacer de la vida de ambos un desastre."

-"¿Qué…?"

-"Digo, señorita Kinomoto, que quiero una respuesta ahora" -su tono era imperioso-. "¿Se casará conmigo, querida flor? Nada de juegos. Solo sí o no. Pero si la respuesta es no, ya puede subir a preparar su equipaje. Yo mismo haré que se reúna con Eriol en el aeropuerto hoy mismo."

Sakura no dijo nada. Sólo miró por la ventana.

-"Píenselo bien… Vea lo triste y susceptible que parece Nana, despidiendo a su nieto preferido; preguntándose cuando volverá a recibir una noticia que la haga feliz…" -él la confundía a propósito.

Sakura no podía apartar la mirada de la anciana que permanecía de pie en el jardín, apoyada en su elegante bastón, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una sonrisa temblorosa que no disimulaba su intensa tristeza…Se volvió hacia él con gesto inexpresivo.

-"Sí" -musitó, mientras una vocecita en su interior le recordaba que estaba cometiendo una locura.

-"¿Ha dicho que sí, señorita Kinomoto?" -preguntó Shaoran con una mezcla de burla y sorpresa en la voz.

Después de unos minutos en los que reinó el silencio, la puerta se abrió y Nana se abrazó a ella sin mediar palabra. Sakura dejó que desahogara su pena.

-"Alégrate, abuela…" -Shaoran las interrumpió, encendiendo ceremoniosamente un cigarrillo y jactándose de su victoria ante ella. Nana lo miró sin comprender-. "_Sakura_, acaba de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio. Estamos... comprometidos."

Sakura no podía dejar de escuchar sus palabras en su cabeza. Comprometidos. Estaba comprometida con Xiao Lang Li, dueño y amo de la isla.

Que Dios la ayudara, se iba a casar con un monstruo... con un hombre que la odiaba.

O o o o o O 

Después que Shaoran inventara un romance secreto entre ellos para explicarle a Nana su inesperado anuncio, Sakura se disculpó con la excusa de tener un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se encerró en su cuarto toda la mañana, preguntándose si realmente era tan insensata como Shaoran Li había descrito. Tenía que serlo para aceptar hacer algo como aquello... Durante la tarde, Nana había reclamado su presencia, ya que Shaoran se había ausentado unas horas de la casa.

Era más que obvio que la anciana era lo suficientemente astuta como para sospechar que algo no encajaba en todo esto del 'romance secreto'. Al menos, Sakura esperaba ser convincente y hacerle creer que en realidad el señor Li y ella se amaban en silencio a pesar de su trato frío e impersonal en presencia de los demás. No quería herir a Nana, pero tampoco quería engañarla. Pero sabia que Shaoran tenía razón en algo, a pesar de que no le gustara aceptarlo... ella ya no tenía otro hogar que no fuera la isla. Y Nana necesitaba tener la seguridad de que no la abandonaría también.

-"Siéntate aquí a mi lado, querida…" -Nana palmeó el sofá junto a ella, y Sakura obedeció dócilmente-. "Cuéntale a Nana qué está ocurriendo… ¿Lo harás, no? No me fío de mi nieto, y lo sabes. Haría cualquier cosa para que me fuera a la tumba tranquila."

-"Nana, no…" -replicó, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

-"Sakura… No debes mentirle a Nana" –la abrazó calurosamente-. "Se que eres una buena chica. Pero me temo que ese nieto mío te enredara con sus artimañas."

-"Él no…"

-"¿Es cierto que está enamorado de ti?" -como Sakura no contestó, la anciana frunció el ceño. – "¿Y vos? ¿Lo amas?"

Sakura se mordió los labios. Si contestaba que sí, le mentía a Nana; pero si contestaba que no, se mentía... _a ella misma_. De repente, comprendió la gravedad de su error... ¡¿Lo amaba! ¿¿Amaba a Shaoran Li…! ¿Cómo era posible que lo pensara siquiera, después del modo en que la había tratado? Pero... Por todos los malditos santos... Se odio por haber sido tan ingenua… Pero... no podía negarlo más tiempo, al parecer, era su destino que le gusten los hombres que nunca podrían amarla. Le había sucedido al conocer a Yamato y ahora… Todo la historia se volvía a repetir. Tomó aire con fuerza, asustada por los acontecimientos que se avecinaban. Shaoran Li no se parecía en absoluto a su amable cuñado. Él no era alguien lleno de ternura a quien ella llevaría siempre en el corazón como un bonito recuerdo. Yamato apenas había sido un ensayo de la dura prueba que sería casarse con Shaoran, un hombre que jamás le correspondería simplemente porque la consideraba vulgar e inferior a él. Dios todavía no podía creerlo, le gustaba ese tipo insoportable... como podría ser posible que fuera tan.. tan... ¡Irracional!

-"Entiendo…" -Nana suspiró-. "Estás metida en un buen lío, niña. No es fácil querer a Shaoran, ya lo has visto."

-"No debe preocuparse por mí, Nana…" -la tranquilizó, aun confundida con sus pensamientos y sus palabras.

-"No me preocupo por ti, ángel" -sonrió con una expresión misteriosa en el rostro surcado de arrugas-. "Es Shaoran quien me preocupa. Ese arrogante no imagina ni en sueños lo que se le avecina… Pero, ejem ejem… Dejaré que los jóvenes _enamorados _arreglen sus cosas solos."

Sakura estaba segura de que había un mensaje en las palabras de Nana. Pero no lograba captarlo. ¿Acaso la consideraba un digno oponente de su nieto? La verdad no lo sabía, pensó mientras observaba como Nana se retiraba para ordenar la cena. La vio sonreír y no pudo apartar de su mente la idea de que la noticia la había hecho inmensa y extrañamente feliz a pesar de estar completamente segura que la estaban engañando.

O o o o o O 

Sakura estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando un golpe seco en la puerta la sobresaltó. Aguardó unos segundos, pensando que quizá solo había sido fruto de su imaginación. Pero no... al instante la madera crujió nuevamente bajo los nudillos que la golpeaban con insistencia. Murmuró un suave "adelante" y vio como el señor Li irrumpía en la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta a sus espaldas.

-"Estaba a punto de acostarme" -Sakura se cerró los botones del camisón hasta la garganta, ruborizándose cuando la mirada de él recorrió su figura con descaro.

-"Ya veo..." -Shaoran se paseó por la habitación con lentitud, analizando cada pequeño detalle. El frasco de agua de colonia de azucenas sobre el tocador, el cepillo para el cabello, la ropa utilizada durante el día perfectamente doblada sobre la silla… Su expresión se volvió burlona al tomar entre los dedos la cadena con el amuleto que Eriol le había regalado y que Sakura había dejado colgado en un extremo de su espejo. Lo miró con desprecio un momento y después, lo colocó otra vez en su sitio. Clavó sus ojos suspicaces en ella-. "He pensado que debíamos hablar a solas, señorita Kinomoto."

-"¿Para hacer coincidir nuestras versiones?" -preguntó, dolida y enojada por el modo en que él representaba ante todos el papel de bondadoso señor acaudalado que le hacía los honores eligiéndola como esposa a pesar de su inferioridad-. "No será necesario, señor Li. Soy consciente de que sabrá manejar la situación con su tacto habitual."

Lo había dicho con resentimiento y supo que sus palabras se traducían en que él respondería a tantas preguntas o contaría de la historia tanto como él quisiera. Y llegado el momento de que le insistan demasiado hasta el punto de descubrir la verdad del motivo de su enlace mandaría al resto del mundo al diablo y tan solo la haría su esposa sin más contemplaciones ni romanticismos.

-"¿Eso que creía escuchar en su preciosa voz era sarcasmo, señorita Kinomoto?" -Shaoran se acercó a ella con sigilo-. "Le recuerdo que ha tomado la decisión libremente y sin coacciones, así que podría mostrarse, al menos, entusiasmada ante la idea de convertirse en la señora Li."

Sakura se mordió los labios. "_Sin coacciones…"_ Él tenía peor memoria que modales, de eso ya estaba segura. Estuvo a punto de recordarle como la había invitado a preparar el equipaje si declinaba su oferta, pero supo que aquello solo llevaría a una discusión y no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para soportar su presencia por tanto tiempo.

-"Pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar" -se adelantó Shaoran, mientras sus ojos se detenían en los labios entreabiertos de la joven-. "Tenemos que acordar algunos detalles antes de la ceremonia."

-"Lo que usted decida me parecera bien" -se apresuró a contestar, deseando que se marchara y dejara de observarla de aquella forma tan extraña. La hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable, sentía que la delgada tela de su camisón era insuficiente para tapar la vergüenza y agitación que había dentro de su cuerpo ante su presencia. Su respiración se agitó cuando él extendió los dedos hacia su rostro para apartar con súbita delicadeza un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente.

-"¿No le da ilusión escoger un bonito vestido de novia, señorita Kinomoto?" -inquirió Shaoran, entrecerrando los párpados peligrosamente-. "Todas las novias lo hacen."

-"Sí, claro…" -esquivó su mirada.

-"Mañana la llevaré a la ciudad y veremos que encontramos..." -anunció él sin apartar los ojos de los labios femeninos-. "Y también un par de camisones nuevos."

Sakura parpadeó, ruborizada hasta las pestañas por la intimidad de la conversación.

-"¿Camisones?" –pregunto extrañada.

-"Sakura… Mírese bien" -la voz de él mostraba un nuevo matiz que ella no supo identificar-. "Mi abuela jamás creerá que me he enamorado de alguien que usa su tipo de... _lencería_. Tendremos que buscar algo más sensual y femenino, ¿no le parece?"

-"Está bien" -contestó, pensando que él podía gastar todo su dinero en ropa para dormir si quería, pero jamás la vería con ninguna de las prendas íntimas que solían utilizar las mujeres que frecuentaba. No tenía intención de que la cosa llegara tan lejos entre ellos, solo seria una cuerdo legal.

-"Señorita Kinomoto… ¿Cree que podría hacer el esfuerzo de no sonrojarse cada vez que la miro a los ojos?" -él esbozó una ligera sonrisa-. "Tendrá que acostumbrarse al hecho de que vamos a compartir la _cama_, y que nuestra relación va a ser mucho más _intima_ y personal que la que llevamos ahora."

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, espantada y avergonzada. ¿Compartir la cama? ¿Una relación más intima y personal?

-"No se alarme" -el tono de Shaoran se endureció al comprobar su reacción-. "Le prometo que solo serán un par de semanas al año. El resto del tiempo puede disfrutar de mi cama como guste. Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no sea metiendo un hombre en ella,."

-"¿Nosotros…?" -estaba tan preocupada por aquellas dos semanas que él había mencionado y que a ella le parecían una eternidad, que ni siquiera se ofendió por el comentario.

-"¿Dormiremos juntos? Claro, ¿qué esperaba, señorita Kinomoto? Quiero que todo esto parezca un matrimonio real. No pretendo dormir en el sofá el resto de mis días... Y por descontado, no dejaré que usted lo siga haciendo en este cuarto y yo en el mío para que todos se pregunten la razón de tal cosa" –Shaoran se iba acercando cada vez más a ella , acorralándola, a medida que hablaba. Sakura retrocedió hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a la pared; Shaoran apoyó ambas manos contra el muro, encerrándola en el círculo de sus fuertes brazos. La boca de él estaba casi sobre la suya y Sakura pudo sentir su aliento acariciándole el rostro, haciéndola temblar como una hoja-. "Ahora mismo, está preguntándose qué sucederá, ¿no es así, señorita Kinomoto? Nuestra noche de bodas, las noches que pasaremos juntos en nuestra cama... ¿Le doy miedo, _ángel de Nana_?"

-"No... Se que no hará nada contra mi voluntad" -respondió sin fuerzas, rezando porque la verdad fuera tal y como ella decía.

-"Tiene razón, no lo haré" -la expresión de Shaoran era indescriptible-. "Pero podría hacer que lo deseara. Y entonces, ya no sería contra su voluntad, ¿o me equivoco?"

-"Usted no…" -lo que él insinuaba había hecho que el corazón le latiera desenfrenadamente en el pecho-. "Dijo que yo no era su tipo, que no deseaba nada de... _eso_ conmigo."

-"Tal vez haya cambiado de opinión, señorita Kinomoto" -los labios de él rozaron apenas la línea de su cuello, ascendiendo hasta su mejilla y permaneciendo unos segundos en el lóbulo de su oreja para que ella pudiera escuchar bien lo que seguía-. "Tal vez me parezca terriblemente atractiva después de convertirse en la musa de mi querido primo. ¿Qué le parece eso?"

-"Se esta burlando de mí..."

-"¿Eso cree?" -Shaoran apresó su mano y la obligó a colocarla en su pecho-. "¿Puede sentirlo, Sakura Kinomoto?"

-"No…yo..." -trató de apartar su mano, pero él la retenía con fuerza contra su pecho. Bajo los nerviosos dedos, sentía los latidos del agitado corazón masculino.

-"Podemos ser amigos, ángel…" -le susurró al oído-. "No tenemos que condenarnos a la castidad solo porque sus principios se lo ordenan. ¿Acaso no tiene curiosidad por saber lo que se siente estar con un hombre de verdad?"

Sakura contuvo la respiración. Él debía creer que los hombres de su vida la habían decepcionado terriblemente... Y tenía razón, pero no en el sentido que sugería. Su única relación seria había sido con Yamato, y nunca habían llegado a nada más allá de unos cuantos besos inocentes. Aún así, supo que si se lo confesaba, sus humillaciones solo habrían comenzado.

-"Dígame, señorita Kinomoto… ¿En serio no lo ha pensado ni por un momento?" -insistió él y vio como ella negaba con la cabeza. En un rápido movimiento su boca se poso fuertemente sobre la delicada boca femenina. Sakura mantenía sus labios tan apretados que casi habían perdido el color, pero cuando la boca de él comenzó a presionar la suya con más suavidad, besando con dulzura y lentitud sus labios, todas sus barreras se debilitaron. Dejó que él invadiera su interior, aferrándose sin querer a sus hombros y jadeando cuando él la soltó con brusquedad segundos despues-. "Pequeña mentirosa… Veremos que piensa mi primo cuando sepa que su musa inspiradora se rinde ante el primer estímulo."

Sakura lo empujó, furiosa y humillada. Así que era eso… ¡Maldito! Él solo quería demostrarle cuanto la despreciaba... Lo abofeteó con fuerza, conteniendo la respiración cuando Shaoran clavó sus ojos brillantes de ira en ella, mientras se frotaba la mejilla con expresión incrédula.

-"Salga de mi cuarto" -le ordenó con voz aparentemente firme. En realidad, estaba muerta de miedo. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de reconocerlo.

-"Señorita Kinomoto…" -el tono de él era sarcástico ahora-. "¿Me considera un hombre paciente?"

La pregunta la sorprendió. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Paciente? Por supuesto que no lo era.

-"No" -contestó con fingida seguridad.

-"Bien… Porque no lo soy, querida. Y por supuesto, no soy de los que aporrean la puerta de su propio dormitorio para exigirle a su esposa que cumpla con sus deberes maritales. ¿Lo entiende, verdad?"

Sakura tomó la bata que había sobre la cama e instintivamente se cubrió el pecho con ella.

-"Quiero que lo entienda ahora, señorita Kinomoto, ya que espero que cumpla obedientemente con ese deber en especial cuando nos casemos."

-"¡No!" -casi gritó y al comprender que podía despertar a todos, bajó la voz al hablar de nuevo-. "Usted dijo que no haría nada contra mi voluntad…"

-"Ah, no, flor mía…" -algo parecido a una sonrisa asomó a sus labios-. "Fue usted la que dijo eso… Yo solo dije que haría que lo deseara tanto como yo."

-"No permitiré que…"

-"¿Qué la toque? Querida… me siento tentado a seducirla ahora mismo solo por el placer de ver como se tortura de arrepentimiento en la mañana."

-"Señor Li, yo… me iré… juro que lo haré…" -se tapó la cara con las manos al ver como él levantaba su mano hacia ella. Pero Shaoran solo deslizó los dedos con suavidad sobre su nariz para retirar una fina hebra castaña que le atravesaba el rostro, retirándolos de inmediato al notar como ella temblaba atemorizada ante el toque.

-"No lo hará y lo sabe. Por mi abuela, ¿recuerda?" –dijo duramente, todavía notando como el cuerpo de la mujer temblaba de miedo.

-"Usted no…"

-"Señorita Kinomoto... Trate de no pensar demasiado en ello, ¿quiere? Simplemente, veamos que sucede cuando llegue el momento."

Shaoran caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, tiró de la cadena que pendía del espejo y guardó el colgante en su bolsillo. La miró con expresión seria.

-"Ya no va a necesitar el amuleto de primo para estar bien, _ángel de Nana_. Le prometo que cuidaré muy bien de usted, no le faltara nada."

Pero Sakura no estaba segura de que él tuviera intención de facilitarle las cosas. Al parecer, los viejos y amargos recuerdos de la traición de Eriol revivían en él el deseo de vengarse. Sin duda, él estaba convencido de que había algo más que una sincera amistad entre ellos dos y pretendía aprovechar la ocasión para resarcirse por lo de aquella mujer. Oh, Dios… ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo permanecer en la casa junto a Nana y los demás, sin que ello significara soportar las humillaciones de Shaoran? Se sintió doblemente atrapada. Porque además, había comprendido con ese beso que le acababa de robar que Shaoran Li la hacía vibrar con un solo roce de sus labios. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Cómo podía gustarle un hombre que solo sabía mostrar su lado más cruel con ella? Un hombre que la atormentaba continuamente sin motivo...

O o o o o O 

Nana le pidió que leyera en voz alta el telegrama que acababa de recibir. Era de Eriol y los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar su nombre. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había ido y ya lo echaban terriblemente de menos.

"_Querida Sakura: _

_Recibí tu carta... esa donde me anunciabas tu inesperada boda. Ya sabes que no soy el fan número uno de mi primo, pero deseo de todo corazón que Xiao y tú sean muy felices juntos. Lamento no poder estar el día de la ceremonia, ya que mis obligaciones en mi nuevo trabajo me lo impiden... Pero aún así, recibe todo mi cariño y buenos deseos para los dos. _

_Los quiero y extraña, Eriol._

_PD: Por favor, dale un millón de besos a Nana por mí."._

Por supuesto, no le había leído a la anciana todo el contenido de la nota. Se reservó para la intimidad, la parte en la que Eriol le decía que se había vuelto loca de remate.

"_Sakura, ¿has perdido el juicio? ¿te has golpeado la cabeza y perdido la razón? Dime que es una broma (una de muy mal gusto, aclaro) y correré a salvarte en cuanto pueda tomarme un avión. Si no es así, dile a ese insípido y aburrido primo mío que jamás le perdonaré que haya tenido más suerte que yo"_.

La última frase había sido escrita en tono de humor y Sakura sonrió para sus adentros al releerla de camino hacia el jardín. Tan absorta estaba en ello, que no reparó en el hombre que la observaba con fijeza pocos pasos adelante. Shaoran tenía el ceño fruncido y chasqueó la lengua contrariado cuando ella tropezó con su pecho. Sakura arrugó la nota y la ocultó a su espalda, consciente de que él se pondría furioso si la descubría. En realidad, pensó, cualquier motivo era bueno para que él se enfureciera con ella.

-"Eriol nos desea que seamos muy felices" -comentó, sintiéndose estúpida. Shaoran la miraba con expresión reprobadora-. "Nos ha escrito un telegrama y…"

-"Déjeme ver" -extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba, esperando que ella depositara allí la nota. Al ver que ella titubeaba, apretó los labios-. "Señorita Kinomoto… por favor."

Sakura obedeció, temerosa de que si no lo hacía su reacción sería peor. Aguardó a que la leyera, cerrando los ojos cuando él la hizo pedazos, y le lanzo después los trocitos de papel sobre la cabeza.

-"¿Muy felices?" -el tono de Shaoran era frío-. "Mi querida y asustada novia… ¿En realidad se siente con agallas para enfrentarte a este reto?"

-"No se que…" -balbuceó.

-"Sakura, solo se lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quiere hacer las maletas y perseguir a Eriol por el mundo el resto de su vida?"

Ella lo pensó unos segundos. Claro que no quería hacer algo así… Pero, ¿no podía al menos mostrar un poco de amabilidad hacia ella? Era todo lo que le pediría si tuviera el valor para hacerlo. Negó débilmente con la cabeza.

-"Bien" -Shaoran parecía complacido, aunque sus facciones seguían contraídas por la rabia-. "Entonces, no vuelva a tener secretos para mí. No espero que me ame ni que le caiga bien, señorita Kinomoto... Pero no toleraré que usted y Eriol o cualquier otro hombre, me conviertan en el hazmerreír de la isla. ¿Lo ha entendido, Sakura?"

-"Perfectamente" -respondió con un hilo de voz.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso. Porque si descubro que me engaña…" -sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró. Era una invitación de boda, con sus nombres elegantemente garabateados en letras doradas en una fino papel do color crema muy elegante-. "Créame, que ese idiota de Yamato Hanagata le parecerá un verdadero encanto comparado conmigo."

Sakura palideció notablemente al comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras.

-"Por supuesto, no pretendía llevarla al altar sin la inestimable compañía de su familia, señorita Kinomoto" -anunció él, mientras analizaba la expresión de la joven-. "¿Acaso me considera un salvaje sin sentimientos?"

Shaoran se burlaba de ella con crueldad. Sakura adivinó por su mirada, que él había indagado lo suficiente en su vida como para saber los motivos que la habían llevado a alejarse de su hogar. Como era de esperar, él ya la había condenado. Ya había decidido que era un ser despreciable por haberse enamorado del esposo de su propia hermana. Sin embargo, Shaoran no podía saber que ella ya lo amaba antes de que Tomoyo y Yamato se conocieran.

No se sentía con fuerzas para intentar explicárselo...

-"¿No se alegra?" -preguntó Shaoran, arqueando las cejas con sorna.

-"Mucho" -mintió, pero no lo engañó a juzgar por la risa irónica de él. Añadió rabiosa–. "Le agradezco su _consideración_."

-"Es un placer para mi hacerte feliz, ángel" -Shaoran la dejó plantada en mitad del jardín, dejando a sus pasos su risa irónica.

Sakura se paseó en círculos, inquieta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a Yamato al mismo tiempo que se unía en matrimonio con aquel hombre tan insensible? Era demasiado incluso para alguien que como ella, se había acostumbrado a las adversidades de la vida, pero esto... Intentó no darle más vueltas. Al día siguiente, sería la esposa de Shaoran Li. ¡Su esposa! Sintió el impulso de huir. Pero, ¿hacia dónde? ¿Hacia una vida nuevamente vacía? ¿Y Nana? ¿Cómo podía afectar a su cansado corazón el hecho de que ella desapareciera de sus vidas? Jamás se perdonaría si algo le sucedía a Nana por su culpa.

No tenia que pensar más en esas cosas, no podía huir. Ya todo estaba hecho, y lo único que podía hacer era resignarse y buscar la forma de llevar el asunto. Mañana luego de meses de ausencia volvería a ver a su familia, y a Yamato; y debía demostrarles y demostrase que ella era una nueva persona y que el pasado ya era algo olvidado.

Su presente era Shaoran Li, a pesar de lo horrible que fuera pensarlo. Él era su presente y futuro.

Shaoran Li, un hombre que la repudiaba y usaba para vengarse de su primo.

Shaoran Li, un hombre al que odiaba y amaba a la vez...

Y mañana seria su esposo...

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Holaaaa! Cómo les va? tanto tiempo sin actualizar, no? Jejeje La verdad me he tardado bastante y pido disculpas; como siempre mis tiempos libres a momentos se vuelven diminutos y con eso mis fuerzas y momentos para dedicarme a mis fics, aunque siempre los tengo presentes! Pero al final, hoy pude actualizar, y espero que allá gustado...!

Este capítulo ha sido bastante rarito, no? Pasaron muchas cosas, y en si el capitulo no es muy largo... que tal si repasamos (para aquellos despistados que se comieron algo importante): Sakura se da cuenta que siente algo por Xiao (cosa importante eh!), la abuela sabe algo que nadie más sabe (vieja sabia la Nana XD), Xiao cada día esta más pesado con Sakura pero ha admitido que ahora ya no le es indiferente en plan físico (me explico, no?) así q eso es un avance además de que a mi me parecio q esta re celoso, y por si no se dieron cuenta ya nos vamos enterando de que va el lio de Saku con su familia (lo q si tenemos seguro es que el tal Yamato tiene bastante que ver con el asunto), y como siempre Eriol dando la nota con sus travesuras (porque estoy segura q el contenido de la carta fue bastante intencional para q Xiao lo leyera y se pusiera medio celoso). Bien eso es a resumidas cuentas lo que paso en este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios e ideas!

Cuídense mucho, un montón de besos de chocolate para ustedes!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo:**

_..."¿Crees que cuando el sacerdote haga la pregunta crucial de si alguien tiene algo que objetar a esta unión, él se levantará y confesará delante de todos cuanto te ama?"..."¿Podrás quererme de nuevo?"... "Al verla con ese camisón horrible, solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaría quitándoselo y ver que hay debajo."..._ _"¿Aún lo quieres?"..._

Jujuju el próximo capítulo va a estar que arde XD Yo en su lugar me pongo a escribir reviews... jajajaj que malita soy... 

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	9. Capítulo IX

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí Corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

Capítulo IX 

La llegada de tía Sonomi y el resto de su familia, alborotó la casa durante toda la mañana. Además, los preparativos de la boda que se celebraría por la tarde en la pequeña capilla del pueblo habían hecho que todos en la mansión se despertaran muy temprano y con mil cosas que hacer por delante.

Sakura no había podido contener las lágrimas al ver descender a tía Sonomi de la limusina que Shaoran había enviado al aeropuerto para recogerlos. La mujer también estaba profundamente emocionada y la abrazó con fuerza en cuanto la tuvo cerca; pero cuando le toco saludar a su hermana, Tomoyo paso por delante de ella como si nada y la saludo con un frió "Felicidades"; él ultimo en descender del automóvil fue un hombre alto y de cortos cabellos rubios, era Yamato Hanagata, su cuñado… Él ni siquiera la había mirado antes de seguir a su esposa y entrar en la casa. La verdad no lo culpaba por ello, la situación entre ellos había quedado muy tensa antes de irse de Japón...

Resignada a tan incomoda situación cerro los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundamente, intentando darse el valor y temple necesario para llevar su papel a cabo.

Todo esa situación de supuesta felicidad y diversión que traía una boda, y que supuestamente Sakura debía tener y demostrar, era como estar actuando sobre un escenario las veinticuatro horas del día. Además para su familia era una gran sorpresa para todos tal repentino acontecimiento, especialmente para Yamato, quien hasta entonces había estado seguro de ser el dueño de su corazón y el protagonista de sus fantasías más íntimas.

Un poco más tarde, cuando los recién llegados estuvieron acomodados en sus respectivos cuartos en el ala de invitados de la mansión, Tomoyo se coló en la habitación de su hermana mayor. Lo hizo sin llamar, empujando la puerta con brusquedad, como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Ese era su comportamiento habitual desde que la había convertido a Sakura en su enemiga número uno. Por alguna razón, y aunque debía ser ella la que se sintiera ofendida y traicionada, Tomoyo estaba resentida con la ojiverde. Quizá temía que algún día Sakura intentaría arrebatarle a su adorado marido. Nada más lejos de la realidad... Sakura creyó que aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que Yamato Hanagata ya no formaba parte de sus sueños, pero al ver la expresión seria y fría de su hermana menor dudo que sus palabras surtieran efecto en ella...

-"¡Quién lo iba a decir!" -el tono de Tomoyo era sarcástico al iniciar la conversación. Se sentó en la cama, apartando con idéntica brusquedad el vestido de novia que Sakura había estirado cuidadosamente sobre esta para que no se arrugara. Sakura se mordió los labios, era más que evidente que Tomoyo estaba realmente furiosa.

-"También me alegro de verte, Tomoyo-chan" -le dijo, esforzándose porque su tono sonara más conciliador que el de su hermana.

-"¿En serio?" -inquirió mientras arqueaba las cejas cínicamente–. "Dime mejor que te alegras de que Yamato esté aquí para ver esta pantomima… ¿Qué esperas que haga, Sakura? ¿Crees que cuando el sacerdote haga la pregunta crucial de sí alguien tiene algo que objetar a esa unión, él se levantará y confesará delante de todos cuanto te ama?"

-"No seas ridícula, Tommy" –la llamó cariñosamente por el nombre con el que se dirigía a ella antes de conocer a Yamato… Antes de que fueran _rivales_-. "Sabes muy bien que Yamato solo tiene ojos para ti. Se casó contigo, ¿recuerdas?"

-"Sí, lo hizo... Y aún me odias por eso, ¿verdad?"

Sakura se aproximó a ella y en un acto completamente espontáneo, que surgió de lo más hondo de su corazón, la abrazó con fuerza. De repente, Tomoyo era otra vez la niña tierna y frágil que sollozaba en su hombro cuando se caía de un árbol y se manchaba el vestido que tía Sonomi le había pedido que no usara. Sorprendida acarició su cabello con ternura al ver como esta comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente..

"_Pobre Tomoyo_", pensó la castaña. Debía ser muy duro para ella vivir con aquella carga en la conciencia. Tal vez por ese motivo, se mostraba enfadada y agresiva, tal vez su enojo y odio no era para con Sakura, sino para con ella misma.

-"No llores, Tommy…" -le susurró-. "Por favor, hermanita, no pasa nada…"

-"Oh, Sakura…" -se deshizo del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos. Sus facciones estaban contraídas por la pena y el arrepentimiento-. "Soy un monstruo… Te fuiste de casa por mi culpa… Te hice tanto daño… Pero no pude evitarlo, ¿entiendes? Amo a Yamato con toda mi alma, y la sola idea de perderlo... no, no puedo… Y ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar que vas a casarte con un extraño y que vivirás aquí… tan lejos de casa… ¡Todo esto es culpa mía! Tía Sonomi nunca me lo perdonará, y tiene toda la razón para no hacerlo. Y vos tampoco lo harás... Me siento tan culpable... todo esto es mi culpa, por favor hermana, perdóname... por favor..."

-"Claro que no, Tomoyo, no digas esas cosas… No tengo nada que perdonarte" -la tranquilizó, comprendiendo cuanto la quería a pesar de todo lo sucedido-. "No es culpa de ninguna de las dos que Yamato y vos se enamoraran. Él y yo.. Bueno, nunca fuimos nada serio... No quiero que pienses más en eso, ¿lo prometes? Solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigas como antes… ¿sí...?"

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes pretender que no me sienta culpable y mal por todo lo que paso? Mírate, Sakura… Ni siquiera pareces feliz en el día de tu boda…Vos no amas a ese hombre. Y él… No, no, y ese Li parece sacado de una película de terror…" -se aferró a ella otra vez, sollozando desconsoladamente–. "Oh, Dios mío… Júrame que no te casas con él por otros motivos que el que lo amas. ¡Júramelo, Sakura-chan!"

-"Te lo juro, Tommy" –aunque le costase todavía creerlo estaba siendo sincera en sus palabras. En realidad, ya no valía la pena seguir negándose a lo obvio... Shaoran Li podía ser arrogante y despreciable en ocasiones, bien, en casi todo momento; pero estaba tan dentro de su corazón que apenas podía entender que alguna vez hubiera confundido el sentimiento que Yamato le inspiraba con el que sentía ahora por ese estúpido arrogante del señor Li. Lo cierto es que ya no estaba segura de que aquel sentimiento hubiera sido amor, tal vez cariño o atracción... La verdad no lo sabía; pero de lo que si estaba convencida era de que el dolor que le había causado Yamato no sería nada comparado con el que sentiría cuando Shaoran Li le dijera algún día que ya no la necesitaba en su vida. No se lo dijo a Tomoyo para no entristecerla aún más, pero ese pensamiento no la dejaba estar tranquila un solo momento, ni siquiera el día de su casamiento.

-"¿Podrás quererme de nuevo?" -los preciosos ojos amatistas de Tomoyo se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas-. "Ya no puedo soportar que no nos hablemos, Sakura… Te extraño muchísimo."

-"Nunca dejé de quererte, Tomoyo… Eres mi hermana y siempre lo serás" -la apretó contra su pecho y de pronto, aquel día que esperaba fuera triste y sombrío, se lleno de colores y sonrisas. Reconciliarse con su hermana menor era el mejor regalo de bodas que podía haber imaginado tener. Pensó que el Señor Li no había conseguido esta vez salirse con la suya. Si su intención era provocar un enfrentamiento entre ambas, la cosa no podía haber salido más torcida para él... Se lo haría saber en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y el valor necesario.

-"Sakura, ese hombre… Es terrible incluso cuando no habla… sus ojos... son espeluznantes, sombrios..." -Tomoyo bajó la voz-. "Promete que si no eres feliz, volverás con nosotros a casa…"

Por desgracia, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que Shaoran estaba de pie junto a la puerta, y las observaba como si en el interior de aquella habitación, las dos mujeres celebraran un aquelarre en el que él era el sacrificio principal.

-"No sufra, señora Hanagata" -la voz de él denotaba su irritación ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar-. "Tiene mi palabra de que si eso ocurre, le devolveré a su inocente hermana de una sola pieza."

-"¡Señor Li..." -Tomoyo se sonrojó, avergonzada. Sakura simplemente encogió los hombros ya acostumbrada a sus comentarios groseros. Y no quiso decírselo pero le pareció que aquel había sido casi amable dadas las circunstancias- "...no puede ver el traje de la novia antes de la ceremonia! ¡Afuera, ya!"

Tomoyo salió corriendo por la habitación, cerrando la puerta en las narices del hombre. Pero no la cerró lo bastante rápido para que Sakura no percibiera la dureza en la mirada de Shaoran. Ahora, ese hombre tenía un nuevo motivo para despreciarla.

-"_Genial_..." –pensó Sakura sarcásticamente, mientras hacia una pequeña mueca con sus labios.

O o o o o O 

La ceremonia se había celebrado en la más estricta intimidad. La familia Kinomoto, Nana, los empleados de la casa y unos pocos vecinos curiosos que se preguntaban quién era la mujer insignificante que abandonaba la iglesia del brazo del atractivo Xiao Lang Li. Había pronunciado un _"Sí"_ que sonaba atemorizado e inseguro, pero él por su parte lo había dicho con determinación, una determinación que emanaba de todo su ser. Una determinación que la había sorprendido gratamente. Después, se habían reunido en el amplio jardín de la mansión donde se había preparado una especie de fiesta privada. Nada ostentoso, ya que así lo había pedido Sakura expresamente. No deseaba convertir aquella boda en un acontecimiento social. Y no deseaba ver como desfilaban ante ella un sinfín de desconocidos que se preguntaran porqué alguien como Shaoran Li había escogido como esposa a alguien como ella. En realidad, no deseaba más hipocresía que la que aquel enlace suponía en sí mismo. Por ello, se alegró cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones apenas anocheció. Estaba cansada de sonreír y de fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando lo único que quería era que aquello terminara cuanto antes. Se desvistió rápidamente y se puso uno de sus viejos camisones a propósito. Se soltó el cabello de aquel moño que le oprimía la nuca y se lavó bien la cara con agua bien caliente antes de meterse en la cama.

Rezaba con toda su alma porque su aspecto fuera deplorable.

Echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Su nueva cama… Se sintió extraña entre aquellas sábanas de seda blancas que Kai Ling había colocado en honor de los recién casados. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que en cualquier momento el Señor Li podía aparecer. Él lo había dejado bien claro… Esperaba que cumpliera especialmente con _ese_ deber. La pregunta que ahora la torturaba era, ¿estaría a la altura de sus expectativas? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ya que Shaoran había entrado sigilosamente al cuarto y se desvestía con perversa lentitud junto a la cama ante el mudo asombro de la ojiverde.

Se despojó del saco, la corbata y la camisa. Lo oyó reír cuando ella, adivinando que los pantalones seguirían la misma suerte que el resto de las prendas, se apresuró a apagar la luz de la lámpara que estaba junto a su lado de la cama. En la oscuridad, pudo escuchar el sonido de los pantalones al caer al suelo. No quiso pensar en ello mientras sentía como el colchón se hundía bajo el peso del cuerpo de su ahora esposo. ¿Estaba completamente desnudo? Se mordió los labios, nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo ante su pensamiento. La pierna ligeramente velluda de él rozó sus tersos muslos al moverse e instintivamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, para luego cómodamente acurrucarse en su lado del colchón. Fingió que dormía, controló su respiración y apretó con fuerza los párpados.

-"¿Señorita Kinomoto?" -la voz de él era un murmullo ronco muy cerca de su oído. Shaoran se había girado hacia ella y mantenía un codo apoyado sobre la almohada. La observaba casi maravillado por la forma deliciosa con que ella se proponía ignorarlo-. "No pretenderá que crea que se ha dormido en nuestra noche de bodas, ¿verdad?"

Sakura contuvo el aliento y cerro más fuerte sus ojos. Pero no movió un solo músculo.

-"No se ha puesto su camisón nuevo" -comentó él, en el fondo divertido por la situación. Estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano, ella cedería a sus deseos. La cuestión era que no estaba seguro de querer que las cosas fueran de aquel modo. Se había dicho mil veces que si ella prefería soñar despierta con Eriol o con aquel imbécil de Hanagata, no era su problema. Había decidido que la tomaría de cualquier manera, aunque ella estuviera pensando que él era otro hombre. Sin embargo, al verla allí, temblorosa y encogida como un conejito asustado… Parecía tan frágil, tan desvalida, que se sintió despreciable y ruin-. "¿Esta será su estrategia a partir de ahora, señorita Kinomoto? ¿Ignorarme?"

Como ella no respondía, Shaoran pegó su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo como se estremecía al contacto de su costado con su pecho.

-"Dígame, ¿lo será?" –insistió, y ella volvió por fin el rostro, comprendiendo que no lo engañaría por más que fingiera no escucharlo. Shaoran la miró fijamente, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran cada línea de sus delicadas facciones. La frente despejada y tersa con unos rebeldes mechones castaños, los ojos verdes brillantes por el miedo, la nariz pequeña y erguida, la boca… Se detuvo más detenidamente en los labios femeninos, reprimiendo el impulso de apoderarse de ellos sin pensar en nada más. ¿Qué haría la educada señorita Kinomoto ante eso, pensó. ¿Lo abofetearía? ¿Saltaría de la cama para enfrentarse a él? O por el contrario, ¿respondería dócilmente a sus caricias y se entregaría sin reservas? Era difícil contenerse mientras ella lo miraba con aquella expresión digna y resignada, retándolo a que se comportara como el bruto insensible que le había demostrado que era.

-"No sé de que me habla" -contestó ella en voz baja.

-"¿No lo sabe?" -su tono era sarcástico. Rozó con los dedos la tela de aquel camisón que la cubría de pies a cabeza-. "Sakura, ¿se ha propuesto estar espantosa para enfriar mi pasión?"

-"Claro que no…"

-"Esta mintiendo" -atajó con repentina brusquedad-. "Pero le diré algo, Sakura Kinomoto… Al verla con ese camisón horrible, solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaría quitárselo y ver que hay abajo."

-"No habla en serio."

-"Claro que sí, querida flor."

Ella tembló al sentir nuevamente sus dedos bajar por su cintura, al final de esta apoyo toda la palma de la mano sobre la sinuosa curva y la deslizo por sus caderas al tiempo que elevaban la prenda lentamente."

-"Basta, señor Li… Por favor…"

Shaoran se detuvo. Una parte de él deseaba llegar hasta el final, deseaba borrar de una vez por todas el recuerdo de cualquier hombre que hubiera puesto sus manos sobre ella. Pero aquella mujer… Intuía que no era como las demás. Sabía que si hacía algo así, ella no se lo perdonaría jamás. Y quizá no le importaba que lo hiciera. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que lo frenaba en realidad? Frunció el ceño, disgustado consigo mismo por aquella debilidad que nunca había sentido hasta conocerla.

-"Sakura, creo que ha llegado el momento de… Tranquila, mujer, solo creo que ya deberíamos, ya sabes..." -comenzó a decir, pero calló cuando descubrió el temor en los ojos de ella-. "Simplemente tutearnos, cariño… Será más convincente si dejamos de tratarnos como dos extraños, ¿no te parece?"

-"Está bien, señor Li…" -aceptó ella, exhalando un suspiro de alivio cuando él se alejó para tumbarse boca arriba en su espacio de la cama.

-"¿Te parece bien que empecemos a practicar esta noche?" -preguntó Shaoran con cierta ironía-. "Yo seré Shaoran y tú serás Sakura… Mi dulce y virginal esposa. Quien parece dispuesta a todo con tal de que aparte mis manos de ella, ¿o me equivoco?"

-"No… No se equivoca…" -titubeó, consciente de que él se estaba esforzando por mantener la calma-. "Es que yo… No estoy preparada aun, señor Li."

-"Shaoran" -le recordó con impaciencia-. "¿No lo estás? ¿Y cuando calculas que lo estarás, querida? Dime una fecha… Por supuesto no tiene que ser exacta. Algo aproximado… ¿Un par de días, una semana, un mes…?"

Sakura no contestó y Shaoran apretó las mandíbulas contrariado.

-"¿Algo más que eso… un año tal vez?" -lo había preguntado con rabia contenida y Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos, esperando que él se durmiera pronto y dejara de acosarla con sus demandas-. "Está bien... Por esta noche, me portaré como un caballero. Pero te advierto, Sakura, que no tengo intención de hacer voto de castidad simplemente para hacerte feliz. Así que resuelve tus conflictos emocionales cuanto antes. Y cuando creas que estás preparada, házmelo saber. Será un placer para mí cumplirte con mis deberes conyugales, te lo aseguro."

-"¿No va a…?"

Shaoran se volvió hacia ella un momento. La boca entreabierta de ella atrapó su mirada sin remedio. La besó con pasión, soltándola de inmediato al notar como su cuerpo menudo se tensaba al recibir la repentina y fiera caricia. Acalló como pudo la voz de su conciencia, que no cesaba de gritarle lo insensible y bruto que había sido.

-"No, no voy a tomarte por la fuerza, ¿satisfecha?" -rugió, ignorando a duras penas el hecho de que ella estaba allí, en la misma cama, a su lado… Debía haberse vuelto loco al pensar que Sakura Kinomoto era alguien a quien podría dominar. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera podía dominarse a si mismo mientras la imaginaba compartiendo su cama semidesnuda?–. "Procura dormir, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Usted…tú…" -se corrigió al escuchar otra vez el sonido ronco que provenía del hombre-. "¿Estás enfadado?"

-"¿Enfadado?" -soltó una carcajada desagradable-. "Esa no es la palabra, querida. Pero no querrás escucharla, créeme. Lastimaría tus puritanos oídos de niña bien educada."

-"Yo…"

-"Duerme bien, Sakura" -ordenó. Y ella obedeció, a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía, solo lograría enfurecerlo aún más, si es que eso era posible-. "Buenas noches."

O o o o o O 

Sakura lo observó con disimulo. Shaoran repasaba los documentos que su asistente acababa de traerle de la empresa. Estaba aparentemente concentrado en su trabajo, por lo que ella podía mirarlo sin temor a que él hiciera algún comentario desagradable o jocoso sobre su repentina curiosidad. Solo había pasado una semana desde que contrajeran matrimonio y ya se sentía como su auténtica esposa. Claro que él había mantenido su promesa de no tocarla y eso había contribuido a que ella viera por fin su lado más humano. Por otro lado, le preocupaba que llevara todo el día encerrado en su despacho. No había querido interrumpirlo cuando los demás se habían sentado a la mesa para almorzar. Y Shaoran había sido muy amable el día anterior al ofrecer a Yamato su coche para que llevara a Tomoyo, a tía Sonomi y a ella a conocer la isla durante la tarde. Sakura se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tutearlo tal y como él le había pedido que hiciera. En la intimidad, él seguía siendo el señor Li, alguien sin corazón que jamás comprendería los sentimientos que hacía aflorar en ella… Entonces, ¿era posible, solo posible, que Shaoran estuviera haciendo todo aquello por ella y no solo por quedar como el perfecto anfitrión ante sus invitados? La tristeza la invadió al pensar que su familia partiría en unas horas y que entonces, otra vez estaría sola.

-"¿Sucede algo, Sakura?" -la voz de él la sobresaltó. Shaoran había levantado la mirada de sus papeles y la observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. "¿Nana está bien?"

-"Sí… muy bien" -lo tranquilizó con una temblorosa sonrisa-. "Ahora mismo está en el jardín con tía Sonomi. Ella y Tomoyo están intentando introducirla en el peligroso mundo del póquer mientras esperan que llegue el taxi que hemos pedido."

Shaoran echó una ojeada por la ventana. Nana aplaudía ruidosamente al ganar una vez más la partida de cartas.

-"Me iré a despedir de ellos enseguida" -anunció, cerrando su carpeta y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Por un momento, Sakura creyó ver un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos. Claro que enseguida, supo que estaba equivocada al escuchar su próximas palabras-. "Supongo que los echarás de menos. En especial, a ese cuñado tuyo que no ha dejado de mimarte todo el tiempo y comerte con la mirada sin ningún tipo de disimulo."

-"Lo que dice no es verdad" -Sakura apretó los puños, furiosa. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Yamato había sido muy correcto durante toda su estancia en la isla… ¿Lo había sido? Las dudas la asaltaron. ¿Y si él tenía razón? ¿Y si Tomoyo regresaba a casa con la impresión de que ella había hecho algo para despertar el interés de su esposo? Se dijo que por fortuna, Yamato no era tan retorcido como Shaoran.

-"¿En serio?" -Shaoran arqueó las cejas-. "Lamento que estés triste, querida. Pero la verdad, es que ese tipo no te merece. Si te amara, no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados mientras otro coloca una alianza en tu dedo, ¿no crees?"

-"Yamato es feliz junto a Tomoyo" -replicó, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la rabia-. "Y no tiene ningún derecho a hablar así de él… No lo conoce, no sabe nada de él, ni de mí… Yamato solo hizo lo correcto."

-"Tienes razón. No lo sé" -sujetó su mano para evitar que huyera al jardín junto a los demás-. "Pero te diré algo, ángel… Un hombre de verdad lucha por lo que ama. Hasta un tipo despreciable como yo, sabe algo tan elemental."

-"¿Cómo podría…? Solo se quiere a sí mismo" -le recriminó, dolida por sus palabras.

-"Es posible" -aceptó, sonriendo con expresión maliciosa-. "Pero yo te tengo como mi esposa y él no. ¿Captas la diferencia entre los dos, querida?"

-"Sí…" -se soltó con brusquedad, frotándose la muñeca-. "La diferencia es que Yamato nunca me trataría como si no le importaran mis sentimientos."

-"Ya lo ha hecho, Sakura" -Shaoran señaló el vehículo que en ese momento se estacionaba frente a la casa, y se volvió hacia ella-. "Eligió a Tomoyo y no a ti. Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Tu príncipe azul y su séquito se marchan."

Sakura corrió hacia el jardín, abrazando a Tomoyo con desesperación y tratando de controlar los sollozos.

-"Vamos, Sakura… No llores" -Tomoyo la besó en la mejilla-. "Te prometo que vendremos a visitarte pronto… Y tú y Shaoran podéis venir a vernos cuando queráis…"

-"Te quiero mucho, Tomoyo…"

Dejó que tía Sonomi y ella entraran en el taxi, mientras Yamato terminaba de guardar el equipaje en la parte trasera del auto. Después, estrechó su mano con brevedad. Pero al hacerlo, él la retuvo más tiempo del necesario. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

-"Ven con nosotros" -le pidió, acercando su rostro al de ella-. "Por favor, Sakura" – la miro un instante a los ojos y rozo sus labios brevemente con los de ella. Sakura se apartó, avergonzada y temerosa-. "No puedes ser feliz aquí."

Shaoran se encontraba a escasos metros del auto, observando la 'peculiar' situación que se daba a unos pasos delante suyo.

-"No…"

-"**_Nosotros_** somos tu familia, Saku…" -había pronunciado su nombre como solía hacerlo antes de que él y Tomoyo se comprometieran. Se odió por ser tan débil, por rendirse a la tentación de un recuerdo que ya no era más que eso… Un hermoso recuerdo de algo que jamás había sido amor.

-"Y **_yo_** soy su marido, Hanagata. Así que ella se queda conmigo" -el tono de Shaoran era helado. Se interpuso entre ellos y paso uno de sus brazos de forma posesiva por la estrecha figura de la castaña, miro fijamente a los ojos del hombre y con un resentimiento bastante notable estrechó con excesiva fuerza la mano de Yamato-. "Vuelva con su hermosa mujer y ahórrenos esta penosa escena, ¿quiere?"

Lo empujó con fuerza hacia el interior del vehículo y agitó su mano hacia el interior dándole la orden al chofer para que emprendiera camino. Sakura permaneció un buen rato en el camino de grava frente a la mansión, viendo como las personas a las que más quería se alejaban de su nuevo hogar. Al cabo de unos minutos, Shaoran volvió a rodar su cintura posesivamente y la condujo al interior de la casa. Nana los siguió pasos atrás con una ligera sonrisa en su arrugado y sabio rostro, al llegar al pie de la escalera dijo que estaba cansada y que prefería cenar algo ligero en su cuarto. Le dio un beso a cada uno antes de retirarse. Sakura esperó con resignación los reproches de Shaoran mientras veía a Nana subir la escalera.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y con su brazo aun en su cuerpo analizó la expresión de la mujer. El rostro inexpresivo, la barbilla erguida con altivez y los labios apretados y sin color… ¡Maldito Hanagata! Había sido un idiota por preparar aquel estúpido reencuentro con su familia; creyó que así ella disfrutaría más su enlace, pero... ¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido Hanagata!

-"¿Aún lo quieres?" -preguntó con frialdad.

-"No" -Sakura fue más sincera de lo que hubiera querido. No deseaba que él conociera los secretos de su corazón y los aprovechara para herirla aun más. Pero no le hacía ningún bien a Tomoyo inventar una historia de amor que no existía. Shaoran Li era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar quien era el amo-. "Nunca lo he amado en realidad. Aunque durante un tiempo, pensé que sí."

-"Pero has permitido que te bese delante de todos enfrente de… tu hermana. ¿Acaso no tienes escrúpulos?"

-"Solo ha sido un pequeño beso de despedida" –replicó-. "Pero ya que lo menciona, me sorprende que alguien como usted se atreva a…"

-"Será mejor que no sigas, querida" -Shaoran la apuntó con el dedo, amenazante.

-"¿Qué piensa hacer, señor Li?" -Sakura se armó de valor, comprendiendo que era su oportunidad para hacerlo ver que no toleraría más sus humillaciones-. "¿Mandarme a la cama sin cenar?"

La expresión de Shaoran se endureció.

-"Ya veremos si eres tan valiente… cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se cierre esta noche, señorita Kinomoto" -sentenció antes de apretar ligeramente su cintura y dejarla sola en el recibidor. Sakura supo que acababa de cometer un terrible error al provocarlo.

Ahora no tenia alternativa...

Provocarlo había sido un error... y Shaoran le haría pagar su error esa misma noche.

Esa noche en la cama de ambos.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Buenas! Cómo les va? La verdad no me he tardado tanto como de costumbre, no? O si? Pero bue, no se acostumbren mucho a esto... ( a menos q tengan el plan de dejarme más reviews que antes jeje XD). Pero como siempre ando corta de tiempo así que seré aun más breve que siempre. Quiero saber que opinan de todo lo que sucedió, léase: a) reconciliación con Tomoyo b) conocimos a Yamato c) ¿cómo será de ahora en más si SS estan casados? d) qué creen q pasara en la camita de ambos esa noche? Habrá castigo? (jujuju yo quiero que Xiao m castigue, ustedes, no?) e) para aquellos atentos... que opinan de esos cambios en Shaoran? (los que no lo notaron vuelvan a leer el capítulo atentamente!). Quiero saber que opinan ehh, así que manos a la obra y pónganse a escribir reviews! (Aunque sean cortitos no importan!)

Cuídense mucho, un montón de besos de chocolate para ustedes!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo:**

_... "Está ebrio"..._

_..."¿En serio te tragaste esa historia de mi gravísima enfermedad?"... _

_..."¿Que te ame?"... _

_..."¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera, Xiao Lang?"..._

Se que los avances son más cortos que los anteriores, pero hoy los quiero dejar con la intriga y que sus mentes empiecen a delirar sobre lo que pasara... JuaJuaJua soy re malvada, no?

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	10. Capítulo X

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí Corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo X**

A pesar de su amenaza, Shaoran parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra. Sakura se había cansado de vigilar la puerta de la habitación y, finalmente, el cansancio la venció.

En sus sueños, Xiao Lang Li no era arrogante ni cruel. En sus sueños, él la tomaba en sus brazos con suavidad, le susurraba palabras llenas de ternura al oído y le repetía cuanto la amaba.

"_Te amo, Sakura... Te amo... Te amo con todo mi corazón, Sakura Kinomoto..."_

Despertó sobresaltada al escuchar como la puerta se abría con brusquedad. Encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se enderezó sobre la almohada, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta el mentón. Echó una rápida ojeada al reloj, las manecillas doradas marcaban las tres de la madrugada. Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, observando con disgusto como él recogía el pomo de acero que había caído al suelo a causa del golpe. Lo vio cerrar la puerta tras él, encajándola con impaciencia en el marco de la puerta.

-"No estaba cerrada con llave" -le informó con una ironía que solo disfrazaba su temor.

-"Mañana haré que la arreglen" -contestó el castaño. Se acercó a la cama para desnudarse y meterse en ella. Sakura apagó nuevamente la luz y cerró los ojos, evitando así la visión de su impresionante anatomía masculina. Se había prometido que no se rendiría sin luchar. Sin embargo, la respiración de Shaoran acariciaba su nuca con insistencia-. "Estaba seguro que cerrarías la puerta con llave, dadas las circunstancias."

Ella percibió el fuerte olor a alcohol que provenía de su aliento y rezó porque él fuera del tipo de hombres que se desvanecían ante su efecto. Por desgracia, Shaoran no parecía ni siquiera afectado. Aquella idea la desesperó.

-"Está ebrio" -lo acusó con un hilo agudo de voz.

-"Claro que no, mi querida esposa. ¿Acaso esperabas tener esa suerte?"

Sakura ladeó el rostro sobre la almohada y al hacerlo, sus ojos encontraron los de él en la penumbra.

-"Si quiere consumar nuestro matrimonio, puede hacerlo… Puede tener mi cuerpo, Shaoran Li… Pero nunca tendrá mi corazón, ¿entiende? Y nunca, nunca, será mi dueño" -lo había dicho todo de golpe, tratando de parecer segura y confiada. Aunque la verdad era que todo su ser temblaba descontroladamente al ser consciente de su proximidad.

-"¿Tu corazón… tu dueño…?" -él repetía las palabras imitando el tono de la joven. No pudo reprimir que de su garganta saliera una risa seca-. "Querida, no soy tan ambicioso."

Shaoran dejó que sus dedos recorrieran las facciones femeninas con lentitud. Después, aquellos dedos cálidos y fuertes, bajaron por su garganta, cerrándose sobre ella como grilletes que apenas le permitían respirar. Con su mano libre, apartó las sábanas y pasando el brazo por encima de su cabeza, hizo que la luz bañara su figura únicamente cubierta por el recatado camisón de algodón blanco. Sakura mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Supuso que aquella noche, él la tomaría para castigarla por haber tenido la osadía de retarlo. Sería algo rápido y a la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos volvería a hablar de lo sucedido… Pero una vez más, Shaoran la sorprendió.

Con suavidad la mano de Shaoran fue bajando lentamente por la cintura de su esposa, hasta llegar a la sinuoso curva antes de llegar a la cadera. Sus dedos largos y fuertes acariciaron en un toque el comienzo de su cadera bajando por su fino muslo hasta el fin de su prenda de dormir. Con una inusitada delicadeza en él fue subiéndole la prenda hasta despojarla por completo de su cuerpo. Sakura no podía verlo, pero los ojos del hombre relucían como dos brillantes esferas oscuras en mitad de su rostro. La observaba en silencio, como analizando cada centímetros de piel, cada respiración y cada movimiento de su acelerado pecho. La miraba intensamente a los ojos, intentando ver una mínima señal que le dijera que ella también deseaba aquello tanto como él.

"_Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta y dulce que me duele mirarla..."_, pensó, tentado por un instante a abandonar sus intenciones iniciales.

-"Jamás se lo perdonaré…" -la oyó murmurar y todos sus buenos propósitos se esfumaron. Apresó sin piedad aquella boca que se abría para exhalar un suspiro de resignación. Al apartar su boca, vio como ella levantaba sus dedos para tocar los labios lastimados por la brutal caricia. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y le conferían un aspecto tan desvalido que Shaoran tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retirarlas con los mismos labios que habían sido causantes de su dolor. Pero ella se apartó de inmediato, sujetando otra vez la sábana con dedos agarrotados y tensos. Se quedó estirada desnuda sobre la cama, inmóvil como una estatua, dispuesta a que él cumpliera con su amenaza sin ningún tipo de prohibición por parte de ella…

-"Sakura, por favor… No tiene porque ser de esta manera" -dijo Shaoran con la voz ronca por el deseo. Se inclinó sobre ella para admirar embelesado aquellos ojos que ahora se enfrentaban abiertamente a los suyos.

-"Solo puede ser de esta manera" -matizó en un tono débil y desilusionado. Mentalmente, añadió: "_porque no me amas_"-. "Pero juro por Dios que nunca se lo perdonaré."

-"¿Y si te dijera que no aspiro a ser perdonado? ¿Heriría tus sentimientos, Sakura?" -su aliento le golpeaba la cara al hablar.

-"Nada de lo que diga o haga puede herirme" -replicó y añadió para molestarlo agregó-. "No tiene tanto poder sobre mí, señor Li."

-"¿Estás segura?" -Shaoran no permitió que le contestara. Ya no podía pensar en continuar con aquella ridícula discusión. Solo quería dejar aquella charla en lo que lo unico que lograban eran herirse mutuamente, y solo lo consiguió al apoderarse nuevamente de sus labios. Pero esta vez no había rabia en su caricia, sino suavidad, dulzura. Sus manos eran delicadas mientras se movían sobre el cuerpo de ella, descubriendo lugares y sensaciones que Sakura ni siquiera sabía que existían. Él sonrió al escuchar un leve gemido de placer salir de los labios de la ojiverde cuando sus dedos acariciaron su pecho. La obligó a colocar las palmas en su pecho, enrojeciendo cuando los dedos se enredaron tímidamente en el escaso vello que lo cubría. ¿Su perdón? No era eso lo que esperaba de ella. En realidad, no sabía que esperaba de ella… Solo sabía que percibía cada centímetro de aquella piel tersa y fresca estremeciéndose bajo sus manos. Lo único que sabia era que tenía que hacerla suya en ese instante o se volvería loco. La voz de su conciencia le importunó en el preciso instante en que estaba a punto de hacer realidad lo que tanto anhelaba. La miró largamente a los ojos.

-"¿Sakura?"

Ella no contestó.

-"Mírame, Sakura… ¿Quieres que me detenga?"

Más silencio, más fingida indiferencia que lo enfurecía.

-"Bien" –concluyó, y Sakura no pudo ver su expresión seria y dura en la penumbra-. "Porque esta noche serás mi mujer, mi ángel, mi agonía, y mi paraíso… Y quizá, solo quizá, me convierta en tu infierno…Pero, ¿sabes qué, señorita Kinomoto? ¡Al diablo si eso me importa!"

Sakura ya no escucho nada, salvo su propia respiración agitada que se mezclaba con la de él, cuando Shaoran por fin la hizo su mujer.

_------- O o O o O -------_

Mucho más tarde, mientras él dormía al otro lado de la cama, ajeno a los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, lloró amargamente. Pensó que jamás se lo podría confesar. No conocía aquel infierno del que él hablaba, pero estaba segura de que no era aquello que él le había hecho conocer. No podía haber nada de malo en el modo tierno en que la había hecho suya, en las dulces palabras que le susurro al oído, ni en los apasionados besos que le había dado… Sollozó, apretando los labios al comprender que estaba perdida.

Amor… Shaoran Li no la amaba. Por el contrario, ella se había entregado a él con todo su corazón, le había dado su alma y cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Shaoran en averiguarlo?¿Cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él...? Había sido muy claro al respecto… No necesitaba una esposa, no necesitaba un amante, y mucho menos una mujer que lo cuidara y amara con locura. Solamente necesitaba a alguien que cuidara y quisiera a Nana durante sus largas ausencias. Por eso la había elegido, porque podía enviarla de regreso en el mismo instante en que su presencia ya no fuera útil.

Para él era su empleada, no su esposa...

Se tapó la boca para ahogar los sollozos.

No quería despertarlo.

No quería que la viera de esa forma tan lamentable...

Sin embargo, Shaoran aún no había logrado conciliar el sueño y solo fingía dormir para no atormentarla más. Rodeó la estrecha cintura para tranquilizarla, pero al notar como ella temblaba, se apartó con brusquedad. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le había hecho? Su llanto era tan angustioso que le desgarraba el alma… Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había sabido que tenía alma. Un alma y un corazón que palpitaban en su interior ante el descubrimiento de su inocencia. ¿Porqué no se lo había contado?... La odió y se odió. Odió a todos los Yamato Hanagata del mundo que hacían que las mujeres hermosas y nobles como ella soñaran con entregarse por primera vez a príncipes imaginarios. Él era lo menos parecido a eso. Era brusco y arrogante. Y la había tratado de una forma que ella no se merecía, solamente se había guiado por sus propios temores sin pensar en los de ella. Le pareció que ese Hanagata era despreciable, la había marcado sin remedio para toda la vida. Ahora, ella se sentía humillada y triste. Probablemente, aún suspiraba de amor al recordar la apasionada despedida de aquel miserable… Tal vez había imaginado que eran las manos de Yamato las que la acariciaban en la oscuridad, él que le hacia el amor…

La furia se apoderó de él.

-"Intenta dormir, ángel mío" -escupió las palabras airadas contra su cabello. Y añadió con sarcasmo-. "Prometo ser un caballero el resto de la noche y no enojarme si me eres infiel en tus sueños."

Sakura no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Dejó que él creyera lo que le pareciera. De todas formas, él no le había mentido con respecto a la opinión que le merecía. La consideraba poco atractiva, vulgar y desamparada. Y al llevarla al altar, no le había hecho promesas que no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir.

-"Buenas noches…" -murmuró y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo, evitando que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Shaoran no contestó, simplemente hizo lo mismo que ella en su lado de la cama.

_------- O o O o O -------_

Había amanecido. La luz se filtraba por la ventana.

Sakura abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarlo allí. La decepción se dibujó en su rostro al ver que no estaba. Qué ingenua había sido… Había creído que él recibiría la mañana junto a ella, que la tomaría de la mano y le pediría disculpas por haber sido tan horrible todo el tiempo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Se vistió con desgana y bajó al comedor, donde Nana la esperaba impaciente. Tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja a pesar de la inapetencia que sentía y sonrió, aparentando que había pasado una noche maravillosa.

-"Dime ahora mismo qué está pasando, ángel" -Nana agitó su bastón en el aire, incapaz de contener su curiosidad por más tiempo. Sakura abrió la boca para seguir con aquella gran mentira que era su matrimonio. Pero la cerró de inmediato al descubrir la angustia en los ojos de la anciana-. "Y no me mientas, jovencita. Mi nieto tiene aspecto de no haber dormido bien en toda la semana. Y tú tienes el mismo aspecto que él. Y no me vengas con cuentos acerca de vuestra agitada vida nocturna de casados. Porque se muy bien que hay gato encerrado en todo esto. Ninguna esposa tiene esa expresión triste después de pasar una noche de pasión junto a su esposo. Ninguna..."

-"Nana…"

-"Quiero la verdad, niña. Seré vieja, pero no soy tonta… Así que cuéntale a Nana qué está ocurriendo, ¿lo harás, verdad?"

Sakura se derrumbó. Con la voz apagada por la angustia, le contó la propuesta de Shaoran y como había aceptado, impulsada por el cariño que sentía por ella. Nana escuchaba escandalizada su relato y cuando hubo terminado, su rostro surcado de arrugas parecía haber perdido completamente el color. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. No le reprochó su comportamiento como era de esperar. Después de unos minutos en sepulcral silencio, le indicó con un gesto que la acompañara al jardín. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y le dijo con voz calmada que se sentara junto a ella.

-"Te haré una pregunta, pequeña" -se dirigió a ella afectuosamente para aliviar su conciencia-. "Pero tienes que serme sincera como nunca lo has sido. ¿Lo prometes?"

-"Lo prometo, Nana" -Sakura la miró avergonzada.

-"¿Estás enamorada de Xiao Lang?"

Sakura titubeó un instante.

-"Sí" -contestó, abatida por el peso de aquella realidad-. "Pero él no debe saberlo, Nana… Júreme que no se lo contará."

-"Mi dulce niña…" -la estrechó contra su pecho, sonriente-. "Eres tan inocente… ¿En serio te tragaste esa historia de mi gravísima enfermedad? ¡Bendito Xiao!"

Sakura no comprendía nada. Solo sabía que Nana estaba feliz porque amaba a su nieto mientras que para él, ella no era más que otra de sus propiedades. Todo era muy extraño...

-"Y dime, ¿cómo esperas ser feliz si estás tan convencida de que Shaoran no te quiere?" -preguntó la mujer, divertida.

-"Soy feliz por estar aquí, Nana…" -musitó-. "Yo solo quiero…"

-"¿Que te ame?" -Nana le palmeó la mano con cariño-. "Niña, ese nieto mío tiene mucha suerte, ¿lo sabes? Deja de preocuparte tanto... Xiao Lang tiene los mismos hermosos ojos que su abuelo y padre… Pero no sabe mirar con ellos. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decirte, ángel?"

No tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Kai Ling las interrumpió inesperadamente.

-"Hace un día precioso, ¿no te parece, mi buena amiga?" -Nana estaba radiante de felicidad, lo cual solo desconcertaba más a la joven que la observaba sin entender.

-"Cierto, señora" -se volvió hacia Sakura-. "Señora Li…"

-"Ay, Kai Ling, déjate de tonterías… Sigue siendo nuestra Sakura" -la miró y al ver como ella asentía, las dos rieron al unísono.

-"Bueno… Sakura" -rectificó Kai Ling-. "El señor Li quiere que vaya a verlo a su despacho."

Sakura contuvo el aliento y Nana la instó a ir.

-"Vamos, no tengas miedo…" -la empujó con suavidad-. "Tu esposo te llama."

-"Pero yo…" -supo que Nana deseaba que arreglaran sus diferencias en privado. Así que hizo lo único podía hacer. Acudir obedientemente a su llamada.

Shaoran aguardaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón. Clavó los ojos en ella cuando la vio atravesar la puerta para acercarse hasta donde él la esperaba.

-"¿Has dormido bien?" -si había sarcasmo en su voz, ella no lo percibió. Aunque sí percibió la frialdad de su mirada. Su corazón se encogió al comprobar que nada había cambiado.

-"Muy bien, gracias" -mintió. Pensó con tristeza que mentir se había convertido en un hábito para ella-. "¿Deseaba hablar conmigo?"

-"Siéntate" -ordenó y Sakura casi cayó sobre la silla que Shaoran señalaba, justo frente a él donde jugueteaba con uno de sus lápices, haciéndolo rodar por la mesa una y otra vez. Sakura no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos dedos que la noche anterior habían arrancado de su garganta suspiros de placer. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo-. "Te he hecho venir porque tengo intención de ausentarme durante una temporada."

-"¿Ausentarse?" -Sakura no pudo evitar que su voz sonara afligida.

-"Eso he dicho" -el lápiz se partió en dos y Shaoran lanzó ambos pedazos a la papelera con inesperada brusquedad-. "¿No te alegras, querida?"

-"¿Alegrarme?"

-"¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Piensas repetir todo cuanto diga?" -él parecía enfadado.

-"Lo siento" -se excusó, sin poder apartar de su mente la idea de que él se marchaba por su culpa.

-"¿De veras?" -Shaoran se mostraba ahora sarcástico-. "No veo porqué habrías de sentirlo."

-"Porque yo…"

-"¿Porqué usted que, señorita Kinomoto…?" -la invitó a acabar su frase, escudriñando su expresión.

-"Porque yo… Lo he decepcionado" -dijo y se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que escuchó su risa irónica.

-"¿Eso crees?" -Shaoran estaba furioso-. "¿Por no responder a mis exigencias?"

-"Es que yo…" -intentó defenderse, pero él era un adversario veloz y no la dejó continuar.

-"Debiste decirme que nunca habías estado con un hombre" -le recriminó, abandonando su asiento y sujetando su mano cuando ella hizo ademán de levantarse.

-"¿Y de qué hubiera servido?" -inquirió, avergonzada por la intimidad de su mirada.

-"Habría sido más delicado. Habría…" -Shaoran se detuvo. Comprendió que nada de lo que dijera haría que ella cambiara la opinión que tenía de él-. "Debiste contármelo, Sakura"

-"Yo…"

-"Está bien. Supongo que el que me vaya bien lejos por un tiempo será una especie de recompensa por lo de anoche" -al ver como ella enrojecía, añadió–. "Como ves, estoy tratando de demostrarte que te trato como si me importaran tus sentimientos. En el fondo, ese Hanagata y yo no somos tan distintos, ¿no te parece? Los dos hemos intentado hacer lo correcto con respecto a ti."

-"No es necesario que se marche…" -murmuró, a sabiendas de que la noticia entristecería a Nana… y a ella misma.

-"¿No lo es?" -Shaoran arqueó las cejas con sarcasmo-. "Dime una cosa, ángel. ¿Cómo piensas que podemos llevar esta situación? Ya te advertí que no era un hombre paciente. Y lo lamento, querida. Pero tomar casi por la fuerza a mujeres que llevan mi apellido y duermen en mi cama, no me parece un pasatiempo interesante."

-"¿Por eso se va? ¿Para buscar otras mujeres?" -le reprochó, sintiendo como una ligera punzada de celos la invadía.

-"Tal vez. ¿Te molesta?"

-"Puede hacer lo que quiera" -lo retó, muriéndose de celos en su interior al imaginar que esos eran sus planes.

-"Perfecto, porque es justo lo que haré. En realidad, querida, no pretendo pasar el resto de mis noches haciéndole el amor a una estatua. Y por descontado" -añadió con una crueldad que le heló el corazón-. "no quiero interponerme ni por un momento entre tus fantasías sobre Hanagata y vos. Ya he tenido suficiente de eso, créeme."

Sakura estuvo tentada a decirle que no era Yamato con quien había soñado toda la noche. Pero pensó que si era lo bastante necio para no ver la realidad cuando la tenía delante de sus ojos, no serviría de nada. Nunca creería que lo amaba. Y lo que era peor, nunca la amaría. Shaoran le entregó un sobre que contenía algunas cosas. Sakura las examinó con espanto. Había comenzado. Él se daba mucha prisa en recordarle que su matrimonio no era más que un negocio conveniente para ambos… ¿para ambos? Reprimió el impulso de lanzarle todo aquello a la cara.

-"Ahí tienes una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre y las llaves de uno de los coches. Supuse que no querrías conducir un auto muy grande, así que le he pedido a Niko que prepare uno de los pequeños" –Su voz sonaba como si recitara de memoria, desprovista de emoción-. "Por supuesto, puedes tomar el que quieras. Si no sabes conducir, Niko tiene instrucciones de llevarte a cualquier parte que desees. Y creo que eso es todo."

¿Eso era todo? ¿Coches, dinero…? ¿Era todo cuanto podía ofrecerle? La idea la desalentó.

-"¿Cuándo regresará?" -preguntó con la mirada empañada por las lágrimas. Se restregó los ojos instintivamente al ver como él fruncía el ceño.

-"Aún no lo sé. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos importantes" -él estudiaba su expresión al hablar-. "Un par de semanas, un mes… ¿Desilusionada? No sufras, Sakura. Quizá cuando vuelva, ya no me resultes lo bastante interesante. Quizá incluso puedas usar uno de esos bonitos camisones nuevos sin temor a que tu horrible marido lo destroce con su brutalidad."

Ella no dijo nada.

-"Puedes retirarte, querida. No espero que me despidas como a Hanagata. Soy muy consciente de que no me encuentras tan irresistible" -apartó su mirada de ella y se concentró en los papeles que había sobre su mesa.

Así que Sakura obedeció sus deseos y no le molestó en las horas que siguieron. No se había movido de su sitio mientras lo veía merodear con impaciencia por toda la casa. Nana le había pedido que le leyera durante un rato y aunque ninguna de las dos prestaba atención a la lectura, las dos fingían estar enormemente interesadas.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera, Xiao Lang?" -preguntó la anciana cuando su nieto se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. Él contestó con una elevación de hombros-. "Ya sabes que no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Y además, ¿te parece apropiado que un esposo deje sola a su mujer apenas unos días después de la boda?"

-"Abuela… No soy el único esposo del mundo que tiene que atender sus negocios. Y por otro lado, soy el único esposo que tiene la suerte de haberse casado con la comprensiva señorita Kinomoto" -la miró de forma extraña al hablar-. "Estoy convencido de que mi adorable mujercita encontrará algún entretenimiento en mi ausencia, ¿no es así, querida?"

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa forzada que ocultaba su tristeza. Lo vio caminar despacio hasta Niko, que le esperaba con la puerta del vehículo abierta.

-"Corre a despedirte de él, niña…" -la apremió Nana con picardía.

"Yo…"

-"No tengas vergüenza, ángel. Date prisa" -insistió y ella arrastró los pies con lentitud, tomando la misma dirección del hombre. Shaoran se volvió hacia ella, con un gesto mezcla de sorpresa y algo más que ella no supo descifrar.

-"Solo quería desearle un buen viaje" -murmuró, incapaz de sostener la mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían querer leer en el interior de los suyos.

-"Qué detalle" -contestó él con acritud-. "Conseguirás que me emocione, Sakura."

-"Ya sé que no le importo nada referente a mi, pero yo…" -sus labios palpitaron cuando él los silenció, colocando su dedo sobre ellos.

Shaoran la miró largamente y sin decir una sola palabra, apresó sus labios con ferocidad. Después la soltó con brusquedad.

-"Puede que me odies, _ángel de Nana_" -su voz era ronca y su mentón se había tensado hasta el punto que su rostro parecía de piedra-. "Puede que ese estúpido de Hanagata sea el hombre de tus sueños. Y puede que Eriol pintara ese maldito retrato y te hiciera suspirar como una adolescente enamorada. Pero yo me casé contigo. Yo soy tu marido."

Dijo las últimas frases enfatizando especialmente las palabras.

-"No lo olvides."

Sakura lo vio meterse en el coche con tanta rapidez que se diría que la mera visión de las lágrimas femeninas lo había perturbado. Sin embargo, Shaoran no lanzó ni siquiera una mirada hacia atrás mientras se alejaba en su elegante vehículo.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

_**(una muchacha mira la pantalla de la computadora con los ojos abiertos a más no poder)**_

_**-"Pero... no puede ser... ¿Cómo...?" –dce incrédula a lo que lee.**_

_**(Vuelve a mirar la cantidad de reviews que lleva en el fic)**_

_**-"Dios Santo!"**_

Hola, hola... por si no se dieron cuenta estoy bastante contenta con la aceptación del la historia! Además a pesar de ya ir tan avanzados se siguen uniendo lectores (que agente leerse todo esto de golpe jeje XD). Es genial!

Como les digo siempre repasaremos el capítulo para aquellos despitadillos que siempre están por ahí... Creo que la escena entre estos dos, esa que tanto esperaban, al fin sucedió y me parece que aunque hay bastante para hablar de ella es bastante clara la posición de ambos, aunque como siempre les digo préstenle atención a cada palabra de Xiao! Porque esta vez creo que esta más que obvio... ¿no? Cómo les parece que quedo? Hubieran preferido algo más romántico, atrevido...? se esperaban otro tipo de actitud en los personajes? Me gustaría saber mucho que opinan del tema, ya que por primera vez costo bastante esta escena. En cuanto a los fans de la abuelita Nana (es tan chuchi (tierna) esa viejita!) se daran cuenta que como siempre metió su cucharita y nos dios un toque de su sabiduría en cuanto que hacen este par de tortolitos... y que tal si damos un salto enorme y nos vamos al ambarino de vuelta? Xiao se fue, no sabemos a donde, ni porque, ni cuando vuelve... en fin no sabemos nada, salvo que Saku quedo solita a días del matrimonio y después que él se acostó con ella... ¿Qué pasara?

Bueno, creo que ya delire bastante por este capítulo. Espero volver a recibir tantos lindos comentarios! Cuídense mucho! Besos!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo:**

"No he venido para traer problemas, Xiao..."

"_¿Adivina a quién he tenido el placer de acompañar en las dos últimas semanas?"_

"Te espero en mi alcoba, preciosa. Tengo algo muy importante para contarte..."

"_Soñé que me dabas un hijo..."_

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	11. Capítulo XI

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo XI**

Los días iban pasando con lentitud mientras ella esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Shaoran. Lo imaginaba atravesando la puerta de su dormitorio a media noche, despertándola con un suave beso en la frente, murmurándole palabras tiernas… Lo imaginaba acostándose a su lado y rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, esos brazos que durante un espacio de tiempo que había sido demasiado fugaz, habían sido la expresión de su hogar, de su lugar de pertenencia.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedía. En lugar de eso, él la condenaba a la más absoluta soledad. Ni unas letras para decirle que estaba bien, que la echaba de menos… ¡Qué ironía, pensó. Después de un mes en el que solo había llamado en dos ocasiones para interesarse por la salud de Nana, aún esperaba algo así de alguien como él. Se sintió estúpida por fantasear acerca de las cosas que Shaoran Li nunca le diría. "Te extraño… Te amo…" Sin duda, eran palabras que no tenían cabida en el resabido vocabulario de Shaoran Li.

Qué poco se parecían él y Yamato. Apenas una semana después de la partida de su familia había recibido noticias suyas. Una carta extensa, conmovedora, cargada de disculpas y buenas intenciones para el futuro. En ella, Yamato le anunciaba que Tomoyo y él esperaban un hijo. Lo habían sabido al regresar de su viaje y Sakura adivinaba que por fin, Yamato había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia las dos. Él quería ser un buen marido, un buen padre y un buen cuñado. Amaba a Tomoyo y al hijo que iba a nacer. Y de su parte, le deseaba que fuera tan feliz como lo eran ellos en ese momento con su marido. Lloró de alegría al saber la noticia. Corría por la casa en ese momento ansiosa por contarle a Nana la buena noticia, cuando el alboroto en el exterior de la casa la alarmó.

¡Shaoran!

Shaoran había vuelto. Se arregló el cabello con nerviosismo y echó una rápida ojeada a su aspecto en el espejo del salón antes de abrir la puerta y bajar las escaleras de la entrada corriendo. Pero su alegría se desvaneció rápidamente al comprobar que no se trataba de él...

El ojiazul soltó el bolso de viaje para abrazarla con fuerza y besarla efusivamente en la mejilla.

-"¡Mi queridísima Sakura!" -la apartó un poco para observarla mejor, frunciendo el ceño al reparar en las ojeras que se dibujaban en el contorno de sus ojos-. "Estás horrible, pequeña. ¿Acaso no te trata bien mi desconsiderado primo?"

-"¡Imagínate!" –Nana agitó su bastón en el aire, refunfuñando-. "Hace más de un mes que se marchó y aún no ha regresado. ¿Te parece que sea forma de comportarse? Con una chica tan bonita esperándolo en casa…"

-"Ay, abuela, mejor no me cuentes nada aun…" -Eriol bostezó, aunque Sakura supo por el guiño que le hacía, que solo fingía estar cansado para no escuchar los largos y tediosos discursos de la anciana Li-. "Voy a subir mis cosas arriba y luego hablamos…"

Se acercó a Sakura y con un leve movimientos de sus labios sobre su oído le susurró en un tono de voz que no los oyera nadie.

-"Te espero en mi guarida, ángel. Tengo algo muy importante para contarte..." –dijo el moreno, antes de subir ágilmente la escalera de madera hacia su cuarto.

Sakura asintió y se escabulló en cuanto pudo hacia el segundo piso, dejando que Kai Ling y los demás entretuvieran a Nana con los preparativos de la cena de bienvenida.

Subió apresuradamente las escaleras y se encontró con Eriol en el umbral de su habitación, la hizo pasar rápidamente y cerró la puerta de su cuarto de inmediato. Sakura contenía la respiración por la curiosidad.

-"No vas a creerlo…"

-"Eriol, me está asustando…" -le dijo. Él se echó sobre la cama y estiró los brazos bajo la cabeza. Tenía la misma expresión risueña de un niño que acaba de recibir su regalo de Navidad.

-"Ahh, mi encantadora musa… No tienes porqué, créeme" -sonrió abiertamente-. "¿Adivina a quién he tenido el placer de acompañar en las dos últimas semanas?"

Sakura negó con un gesto con una sonrisa curiosa.

-"_May Lai_" -informó lentamente entornando los párpados, y sonriendo seductoramente. Se irguió inquieto sobre el colchón-. "La bellísima y cruel May Lai… que tres años atrás me arrojó a los leones, y me convirtió en un ser errante y en un pésimo jugador…"

Hablaba de forma teatral y Sakura suspiró, comprendiendo que por más que Eriol fingiera lo contrario, aun sentía algo muy profundo y especial por esa mujer.

-"¿Y... ?" -arqueó las cejas, invitándolo a que le relatara el resto de la historia.

-"Me parece estoy soñando, ángel… Ella se alegró mucho de verme y como acompañaba a su padre por negocios, tuvimos la ocasión de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos… Y no creerías lo que nos sucedió…"

-"Por favor, basta, me espantas" -le pidió con falsa actitud reprobadora-. "Cuénteme de una buena vez qué pasó, Eriol.."

-"Me dijo que se había sentido muy confundida cuando sucedió lo de Xiao… Que tenía miedo a mi forma de vida y que temía que yo nunca maduraría lo suficiente como para darle el compromiso que ella esperaba…"

-"Eriol…" -lo apremió.

-"Me ama… ¡Me ama, ¿puedes creerlo?" -Eriol se había acercado a la joven y la había abrazado y levantado del suelo casi medio metro, girando con ella en sus brazos preso de la euforia-. "Estoy tan feliz, mi hermosa y pequeña flor, que siento el deseo de besar a todo el mundo…"

Y sin pensarlo, lo hizo. La tomó por los hombros y estampó un sonoro beso en los labios de la ojiverde, que lo observaba entre divertida y asombrada. Aunque la diversión solo duró un instante, ya que el sonido de la puerta al golpear contra la pared, hizo que ambos se separaran avergonzados.

La expresión del sujeto era aterradora. Su figura se recortaba en el umbral y a Sakura le recordó al personaje de un viejo cuento para niños que siempre la había asustado en la infancia. En el caso del hombre, el personaje tomaba nuevas dimensiones. Mirada cruel, labios apretados y aquella vena que se elevaba paulatinamente en la curva de su cuello como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Observó como cruzaba con fuerza los brazos sobre el pecho. Aunque a pesar de todo, tuvo que reconocer que una parte de ella se alegraba de verlo. Seguía siendo un arrogante egoísta sin modales… Pero era el arrogante egoísta sin modales más atractivo que había conocido en su vida.

-"¿No quieres besarme a mí también, _primito_?" -la voz de Shaoran estaba cargada de desprecio y rabia-. "Quizá no estás tan feliz después de todo... O quizás, mi encantadora esposa ya sacio en mi ausencia tus ansias de prodigar besos al mundo."

Eriol titubeó antes de aproximarse.

-"No he venido a traer problemas, Xiao. Y por supuesto, no eres mi tipo" -dijo con una suave sonrisa, en un vano esfuerzo por romper la tensión entre ellos-. "Pero estrecharé tu mano en señal de paz."

Shaoran sin despegar los ojos de los del ojiazul apretó la mano que le ofrecía con tanta fuerza que Eriol la tuvo retirar enseguida, temiendo que su cuello fuera el siguiente objetivo de las manos de su primo.

-"¿Cuándo…?" –Sakura no pudo terminar la frase. Una sola mirada furiosa del castaño había bastado para silenciarla.

-"¿Cuándo he vuelto?" -terminó por ella con cinismo-. "Hace unos minutos. Justo a tiempo para no perderme esta conmovedora escena... Eriol siempre fue especialmente efusivo en los rencuentros, ¿no es así, _primito_? Aunque mantenía la esperanza de que mi fiel y recatada esposa tendría el buen gusto de no lanzarse a sus brazos como una gata callejera en celo."

-"¡Xiao! Estás siendo injustamente grosero con Sakura" -replicó Eriol, esta vez realmente enfadado. Pero la expresión de Shaoran seguía tan dura como el granito, impasible e impenetrable.

-"No me digas... yo creo todo lo contrario, me parece que estoy siendo bastante educado dada la situación."

-"Para tu información, primo…"

-"_Para tu información, primo_…" -Shaoran imitó su voz con desdén para después acercarse con paso rápido al moreno hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de tocarlo. Luego con un tono feroz disfrazado en una voz helada le dijo sobre su rostro-. "Ella no es ni tu pequeña flor, ni tu musa, ni tu ángel, ni nada de nada tuyo…¿entiendes _primito_?... Se llama Sakura, ¿lo oyes? Sakura Kinomoto, o por si no lo sabía ahora es Sakura Li, _la esposa de Shaoran Li_ tu primo ¿recuerdas?. _¡Ahora es MI mujer, Eriol!_ ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo durante el resto de tu estancia en la isla?"

Y dicho eso, cerró de un portazo la puerta tras él y salió maldiciendo entre dientes algo en chino, pero no sin antes lanzarle a la temblorosa Sakura una última mirada llena de furia, y aunque Sakura no lo podía creer, de dolor.

Eriol miro la puerta y luego a su amiga, se sintió más que culpable y apenado al ver como esta a duras penas lograba reprimir un sollozo.

-"¡Dios santo!" -se pasó la mano por el pelo, entre derrotado y ligeramente asustado-. "Xiao está peor que la última vez. Ha perdido el juicio, o sino le falta muy poco para perderlo…"

-"Se... será mejor... será mejor que me vaya…" –murmuró Sakura, con la mirada gacha, no quería que Eriol viera sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-"Sakura..." -trató de retenerla tomándola de la mano, pero ella se apartó bruscamente. Temía que Shaoran regresara, esta vez completamente decidido a acabar con ambos-. "Te aseguro que nunca en mi vida lo había visto perder los nervios de esta forma, no esta en s naturaleza demostrar sus sentimientos… Ángel, no será que él... ¿acaso finalmente ese idiota se dio cuenta que esta... enamorado de ti?"

-"No diga tonterías, Eriol" -Sakura enrojeció violentamente ante las palabras del ojiazul.

-"Ah, no… Esta sí que es buena" -rió estrepitosamente-. "Ahora sí estás metida en un buen lío, ángel mio. Porque mi primo jamás te dejará ir, ¿lo entiendes?"

"_Y yo no quiero marcharme_", quiso gritarle. ¿Es que nadie podía entender que lo amaba a pesar de sus defectos y del modo horrible en que la trataba; a pesar de su rudeza, de sus agravios…? No sabía ni como, o porque, pero lo amaba con locura.

-"Nos veremos en la cena, Eriol… Cuando hayas dejado de alucinar" -se despidió, rezando porque Shaoran no la aguardara escondido en los recodos del pasillo. Por suerte, él había desaparecido. De vuelta.

O o o O o o O 

Sakura recostó la espalda contra el sofá. Los demás se habían acostado hacía un largo rato luego de haber pasado más de dos horas charlando y escuchando las historias de Eriol acerca de su nuevo trabajo en la galería. Por su parte, Shaoran no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la noche y en cierto modo, agradecía que fuera así. Aunque era muy consciente de que eso no significaba que Shaoran le ofreciera una tregua. Tan solo significaba que postergaba sus reproches para otra ocasión. Se preguntó si la ocasión había llegado cuando lo vio entrar en la biblioteca silencioso como un felino. Se sentó en el sofá contiguo a ella, respetando su deseo de leer bajo el diminuto halo de luz que arrojaba la lámpara de cristal. Sakura suspiró. En la penumbra, se sintió casi a salvo. Él no podía percibir la expresión de tristeza y dolor que nublaba sus ojos.

-"¿Piensas quedarte levantada hasta muy tarde?" -inquirió hoscamente; ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su lectura para contestarle.

-"¿Reclama mis obligaciones conyugales, señor Li?" -Sakura comprendió demasiado tarde que no era el mejor momento para ser irónica. Aún así, no había podido evitarlo.

-"Me siento tentado a hacerlo solo por el placer de ver como me rechazas, _señorita Kinomoto_" -esta vez, su tono fue extraño. Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando él le quitó el libro de las manos y lo lanzó con desgana sobre la mesita. ¿Ahora qué tendría que hacer? ¿Debería confesarle que en realidad aguardaba con impaciencia el momento en que él la llevara al dormitorio para hacerle el amor? ¿Debía confesarle que también lo deseaba, y que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus dedos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel? No lo creyó oportuno. Shaoran Li ya tenía bastante poder sobre ella como para saber algún dato más para herirla con sus comentarios.

-"Tenemos que hablar, Sakura" -pronunció su nombre con énfasis, mientras se estiraba cómodamente, con la amenaza de que la conversación sería tan larga como le apeteciera.

-"¿Hablar… de qué?" -se acurrucó, ocultando su rostro de la luz.

-"De Yamato Hanagata" -lo soltó como un jarro de agua fría, y ella no pudo dejar de dar un ligero respingo que, por suerte, él no vio.

-"¿Ya-ma-to?" -tartamudeo-. "¿Qué… qué quiere saber de él?"

-"¿Cómo lo conociste?" -Shaoran no se andaba con rodeos y Sakura tuvo la sensación de que estaba ocurriendo algo más de lo que en realidad sucedía-. "Cuéntamelo, _pequeña flor de cerezo._ Me interesa mucho conocer tu versión de la historia."

-"¿Mi versión? ¿A qué…?"

-"Verás, querida. Durante mi ausencia, tuve la grata casualidad de coincidir con el señor Hanagata en un restaurante" -le informó con naturalidad-. "Los dos estábamos allí por cuestiones distintas. Yo esperaba cerrar un trato con un ejecutivo japonés, y él esperaba que tu hermana saliera del baño después de pasar media hora encerrada en él. A causa de su embarazo, como ya sabrás, anda muy sensible con las comidas. Comprenderás que eso nos proporcionó el tiempo suficiente como para charlar detenidamente sobre ciertos asuntos... asuntos muy interesantes te diré, especialmente para mí."

-"¿Hablaron... sobre mí?" -Sakura no ocultaba su sorpresa.

-"Sobre ti"-repitió con voz grave y añadió en el mismo tono-. "Y sobre algunas cosas que sucedieron hace un tiempo."

-"¿Yamato le contó…?"

-"¿Que le presentaste a tu hermana en plan de cuñada y que luego te dejó por ella?" –la miro fijamente y después negó con la cabeza lentamente. Sakura no podía ver su cara, no sabia si eso significaba que lo complacía o le desagradaba-. "Eso es lo que él me dijo. Y también que fuiste muy valiente y amable al marcharte de tu casa y alejarte de ellos para no interferir en su relación."

Sakura no contestó. Se sentía avergonzada y humillada ante la posibilidad de que Shaoran la compadeciera. No quería eso de él. No necesitaba su compasión, era lo único que jamás aceptaría de él.

-"¿Lo fuiste?" -insistió al ver que ella no respondía-. "¿Fuiste tan valiente y amable, Sakura?"

-"Solo hice lo que me pareció correcto dada la situación" -murmuró con los labios apretados, y mirando para el lado contrario a donde estaba el ambarino.

-"Pero permitiste que yo creyera lo contrario"–señaló Shaoran, molesto-. "Me permitiste pensar que habías huido de tu casa porque no podías soportar la idea de que él y Tomoyo fueran felices juntos."

-"Yo no hice tal cosa" -replicó en voz baja-. "Usted mismo sacó sus propias conclusiones sobre el asunto."

Quiso añadir 'como siempre'. Pero le pareció que Shaoran no estaba de humor para sarcasmos.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Te apartaste de todo lo que amabas porque era lo mejor para ellos? ¿Es así?"

-"Sí, pero…" -titubeó un instante-. "Nunca ame a Yamato… Al menos, ahora se que aquello no era amor sino cariño. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor en ese entonces."

-"¿No lo sabias?" -él arqueó las cejas, confuso y luego también furioso por haber comprendido algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender-. "¿Quieres decir que ahora sí lo sabes?"

-"Sé que lo de Yamato no era amor. Y me basta con eso."

-"Entiendo… ¿Has hablado de esto con mi primo, querida?"

-"¿De Yamato?" -debía ser muy tonta, porque no entendía qué relación guardaba todo aquello con Eriol.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza. Era imposible que ella imaginara el efecto que sus palabras tenían en él. Sentía deseos de besarla, de torturarla, de amarla hasta la saciedad… todo al mismo tiempo. Todo para arrancar de ella aquellas sensaciones que él no le provocaba y que lo llenaban de rabia y de celos.

-"De tus descubrimientos acerca de tan noble sentimiento" -se burló, fingiendo una calma que no sentía-. "Supongo que Eriol tendra algo que decir al respecto."

-"Supongo… También ha descubierto el amor, ¿se lo ha contado?" –momentaneamente le alegró la idea de que ellos hubieran resuelto sus diferencias y pudieran hablar con la confianza y el afecto que nunca debieron perder.

-"No, no me lo ha contado" -escupió la respuesta, maravillado por la forma inocente en que ella veía el mundo. Los ojos de Sakura Kinomoto eran capaces de expresar honestidad incluso cuando no hubiera nada de honesto en lo que ella estaba reconociendo abiertamente. Se contuvo a duras penas, maldiciendo entre dientes. ¿Acaso no tenía el más mínimo pudor? ¿Creía que él era otro Yamato Hanagata, amable e indulgente, que le concedería la libertad como si nada y la dejaría marcharse lejos de él para vivir como quisiera su edulcorada versión de lo que llamaba amor? Ella no tenía la menor idea de lo peligrosa que estaba resultando la conversación. La miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿En realidad estaba tan loca que creía que se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras Eriol le arrebataba a la única persona que…? Le ordenó a sus pensamientos que se detuvieran. ¿Qué estaba pensando…? Definitivamente, él también debía haber perdido el juicio. Él no la queria. Por supuesto que no. Esto no esra un asunto de sentimientos, sino de orgullo y honor. Su matrimonio no era más que un negocio conveniente para ambos. Todo esto era por Nana. Por su bienestar… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Las cosas no tenía que ser de aquel modo. Él no tenía que sentirse traicionado ni dolido, no existían motivos reales por los cuales tendría que sentirse traicionado. Había comprado su compañía al casarse con ella, solo eso. Quizá incluso el matrimonio le otorgó cierto derecho sobre su cuerpo, aunque odiaba pensar que cada vez que la tomara ella lo despreciaba, pero no había comprado su corazón. Sakura había sido muy clara en ese sentido. ¿Por qué sentía entonces que algo estaba fallando en su perfecta ecuación? Los labios de ella lo confundían con sentimientos y sensaciones que no entendía. Su mirada cristalina y sincera lo enloquecía. De repente, pensó que cuando ella se fuera echaría de menos aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que censuraban sus malos modales. Cuando se fuera… Demonios… No había previsto que algo así pasaría...

-"¿Debo suponer que mi primo tiene la intención de que sea algo serio y no otra de sus aventuras pasajeras?" -preguntó, con las facciones contraídas por la furia.

-"Eso espero" -Sakura parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué le pasaba a Shaoran, porqué no se alegraba? Pensó que talvez era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que finalmente May Lai había terminando escogiendo a Eriol. Apartó con un gesto brusco las lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos al pensar aquello. Momentáneamente lo odió en silencio. ¿Era necesario que fuera tan cruel? Podría al menos fingir que respetaba el hecho de que ella fuera aún su esposa, durara lo que durara la farsa de su matrimonio. ¿No podría fingir que la noticia de qué Eriol y Mai Lai estuvieran juntos no lo volvía completamente loco e irracional a causa de los celos; no podría disimular al menor que no estaba ardiendo en deseos de buscar a aquella mujer para hacerla cambiar de idea?

-"¿Debo suponer igualmente, que la afortunada dama piensa resolver _sus asuntos_ antes de cometer la estupidez de seguir a Eriol al fin del mundo?"

Sakura se mordió la lengua, Shaoran nunca tendría suficiente, eso era evidente. Estuvo tentada a enviarlo al diablo y decirle que se lo preguntara directamente a su primo o a la misma May Lai en lugar de incomodarla a ella con sus comentarios hirientes. Pero en lugar de eso solo asintió.

-"¿De verdad esperas que esto me parezca una buena idea, señorita Kinomoto? ¿Realmente esperas que sea comprensivo?" –Sakura miro de reojo como su seño estaba más fruncido que nunca y como sus ojos brillaban de la furia. Decididamente Shaoran parecía estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa menos a mostrarse comprensivo. Y comprobarlo la torturaba aun más si eso era posible-. "Sinceramente, cariño… ¿En serio albergas la más mínima y remota esperanza de que voy a dar consentimiento a algo tan descabellado y estúpido sin siquiera hacer algo por impedirlo?"

-"Puede hacer lo que quiera" -ella esta vez no pudo ocultar su tristeza, dos finas lagrimas escaparon de sus cristalinos ojos.

-"¿Lo que quiera?" –dijo él en un tono que Sakura no supo reconocer. Shaoran se había acercado tanto a ella que sus respiraciones se mezclaban en la oscuridad. Sus dedos recorrieron los labios femeninos con una delicadeza que la desarmó-. "Creo que no puedo hacer lo que quiera, ángel. Por lo menos no con ella... Porque no puedo hacer que ella me ame, ¿verdad?"

"¡_Pero yo si te amo!_", quiso gritarle desesperada por el dolor. "¡_Te amo! ¡Te amo con toda mi alma, maldito arrogante! ¿Porqué no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo? ¿Porqué te gusta lastimarme de esta forma?_" Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que algo sucediera en ese momento, cualquier cosa con tal de que él dejara de acariciarle el rostro y mirarla como si quisiera besarla. Pero, ¿algo como qué?

Shaoran había dejado de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquella pequeños labios rozados entreabiertos, palpitantes y con sabor a fresas que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de los suyos… ¡Al diablo con Eriol! ¡Al diablo con ella! ¡Y al diablo con su empeño en amar a hombres que nunca podrían amarla como ella se merecía...! Hombres que la amaban como él… como _él_ la amaba. Ya esta, lo había dicho. Su corazón se lo había dicho a su obstinado cerebro, que insistía en negar lo evidente al final. Pero ya era imposible que se lo siguiera ocultando. Amaba a Sakura como nunca amo a nadie en su vida. Al menos, aquel asunto ya estaba claro.

Vio como aquellos hechiceros ojos castaños se iban cerrando con lentitud, como su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al de ella y como se quedaba quieto a pocos milímetros de rozarse. Sin aliento la japonesa vio como un ligero destello ámbar brillaba en los de vuelta entreabiertos ojos de su esposo... Al ver como ella no le rehuía la mirada el hombre se aventuro a besarla, primero con una cierta con brutalidad, para después besarla con inusitada ternura al ver que a ella le gustaba el beso tanto como a él mismo.

Sakura percibió el cambio en la intensidad de sus caricias y se abandonó entre sus brazos abrazándose con fuerza a sus hombros, mareada por el torbellino de emociones que despertaban aquellos dedos enredándose en su cabello. Shaoran estrechó su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que temió que sus huesos se quebrasen bajo tal abrazo. Cuando largos minutos después se separaron, ella temblaba descontroladamente por lo que dejó que sus manos la sujetaran firmemente por la cintura para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio.

-"Dime que nadie te ha besado como yo…" –dijo furioso porque ella respondía con pasión a sus caricias a pesar de todo-. "¡Dime que me deseas, que quieres que te haga el amor!"

-"Sí…" -musitó, conmovida y turbada por la urgencia de su petición.

-"Di: 'Shaoran, te deseo…' ¡Dilo, por favor!" -insistió, poseído por una ira que parecía provenir de lo más profundo de su alma, dondequiera que esta estuviera.

-"Sí... sí… Shaoran… te deseo, te deseo más que nada en esta vida" –aceptó. No protestó cuando instantáneamente él la volvió a besar y la tomo en brazos para llevarla hasta su dormitorio.

Mucho tiempo después, mientras ambos jadeaban aún recuperando el aliento perdido, Sakura se atrevió a analizar su expresión. Shaoran yacía boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible del techo y los labios apretados en un gesto que revelaba su personalidad arrogannte. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que le había hecho el amor para castigarla por culpa de otra mujer? Cerró los ojos, desesperada.

-"¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?" -la pregunta de Shaoran la tomo por sorpresa.

-"No" -contestó en un susurro.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso, ángel mío…" -su tono era suave, pero su expresión sombría indicaba que su respuesta no lo complacía del todo-. "Porque nunca serás de otro, ¿me oyes? Eres mi esposa, Sakura Kinomoto… En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para lo bueno y para lo malo… Hasta que la muerte nos separe... Lo juraste, ¿recuerdas? Juraste que vivirías toda tu vida a mi lado..."

Sakura lo escuchó recitar las mismas palabras que había recitado el sacerdote durante su boda. Le pareció que aquellas palabras adquirían un nuevo significado en aquel momento dichas por sus labios. El suyo era un compromiso que iba más allá del simple acto de colocar una alianza en su dedo.

-"Sin amor…" -señaló con tristeza, volviéndole la espalda para ahogar un sollozo contra la almohada.

-"Como vos gustes" -él no lo negó, pero su tono era hiriente al añadir: "Si, será siempre sin amor… Elegiste eso cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa. En ese entonces no te parecía algo tan terrible."

-"No elegí ser tratada como un objeto más de la casa" -replicó, dolida por su falta de sensibilidad.

-"Nunca deseé hacerle el amor a esa mesa, ni a esa silla…" -Shaoran señalo los objetos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, rodeándole con un brazo la cintura y acariciando con su boca el lóbulo de su oreja al hablar-. "Solo sé que hay algo en ti, algo especial… Ni un solo minuto pude dejar de pensar en tu cuerpo mientras estuve afuera… era como una enfermedad silenciosa que me carcomía por dentro lentamente..."

¿Una enfermedad, eso era para él? ¿Algo desagradable que le impedía conciliar el sueño y que sanaría cuando ella estuviera bien lejos? La hirió su sinceridad. Minutos después escuchó su respiración acompasada y pensó que finalmente se había dormido. Suspiró suavemente, consciente de que en el futuro aquello era todo cuanto podía esperar de él. Unas horas a su lado en la intimidad de aquella habitación donde no había espacio para el amor.

-"Soñé que me dabas un hijo..."

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo. De pronto, la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas. Él le había soltado aquello con tal naturalidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que ellos hablaran de aquello. ¡Un hijo! Al parecer la ambición de Shaoran Li no conocía límites.

-"Lo vi en mis sueños…" -su aliento le rozaba la mejilla, provocando un estremecimiento involuntario en ella-. "Tenía mis ojos, iguales a los ojos de mi padre y de mi abuelo, y de toda una larga generación de varones Li; tenia el cabello castaño y abundante, la ternura de Nana… y tu sonrisa… tu sonrisa... Ha sido tan real que casi podía tocarlo con mis manos."

-"Nunca…" -susurró, con la intención de herirlo tanto como él la había herido.

Shaoran no contestó. Nuevamente, el ritmo de su respiración le hizo creer que estaba dormido. Sin embargo, no lo estaba. Solo fingía estarlo, mientras digería de la manera más civilizada la negativa de ella. Contuvo el impulso de encender todas las luces. De gritarle a pleno pulmón que exigía que, en aquel mismo instante, desterrara de su mente y de su corazón a todos los Eriol que lo ocupaban. Shaoran no podía saber que aquella noche, ella le había entregado algo más que su cuerpo. Le había entregado su corazón a sabiendas de que él lo destrozaría sin contemplaciones.

Ambos silenciosamente se habían condenado a sufrir por un amor que creían no era correspondido.

**Continuara... **

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡¡Buenas, buenas...!

Dios bendito! No sé ustedes pero después de este capítulo tengo los nervios a flor de piel... ¡¿Rayos, porque son tan testarudos? ¿Por qué no se dicen de una vez lo que sienten? Menudo par de cabezotas que son, con lo felices que podrían ser si fueran sinceros con el otro... Pero bue, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Bien rapidito porque no tengo mucho tiempo les quería agradecer sus reviews, cada uno de ellos son preciosos y únicos y me hacen muy feliz, así que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Espero saber de vuelta de TODOS ustedes.

Muchos besos! Cuídense!

Lady Verónica Black.-

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo:**

"_... ¡Mujer inconsciente! ..."_

"_...Será mejor que te vayas..."_

**NOTA DE LA PARTE MALVADA, ADICTA Y SICOTICA DE LADY VERÓNICA BLACK.**

Quiero muchos reviews pq sino se van a quedar con carita de  ¿? Por mucho tiempo... muajajajaja... MUCHOS MUCHOS... muajajajjaajmuajajaja... (toy chiflada lo sé)

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	12. Capítulo XII

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo XII**

Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano agotada por el terrible esfuerzo que había supuesto contener las náuseas en presencia de Shaoran, al mismo tiempo, se sintió liberada de aquel extraño peso que había soportado durante horas en la boca del estómago. Aunque aún no había tenido el valor para confirmar sus sospechas estas se iban confirmando solas a medida que los días pasaban.

Una vez más, Shaoran Li conseguía lo que quería...

Como si no solo no le bastara desear algo que ella no quería, sus deseos se convertían en realidad... ¿Cómo iba a abandonarla ahora que esperaba un hijo suyo? Acarició con ambas manos su plano estomago, sonriendo tontamente cuando Nana le ofreció sentarse a su lado mientras la observaba con expresión ceñuda.

-"¿Te encuentras bien, mi niña?" -la voz de Nana sonaba preocupada y extrañado ante tan raro comportamiento.

-"Claro, Nana."

Sakura mintió. ¿Bien? Ni siquiera sabía como se las iba a arreglar… Sola, y con un hijo que nunca tendría padre… Miró a Nana de soslayo. ¡Cuánto iba a echarla de menos! Cuánto le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes y que aquella anciana adorable pudiera disfrutar de su bisnieto, aquel bebe que la anciana tanto deseba… Pero, no, no podía... No era posible que encadenara a Shaoran a quedarse con ella cuando la odiaba... él tenia que ser feliz a pesar de ella misma.

Eriol llevaba allí una semana y la situación ya era insostenible. La rivalidad entre ambos primos crecía más a cada minuto que pasaba, logrando que la mayoría de los encuentros entre ambos terminara en discusiones o en el peor de los casos diciéndose comentarios que Sakura encontraba sin sentido lógico, al parecer ambos hombres hablaban de cosas que solo ellos comprendían, como de un código privado. Por las noches, Shaoran permanecía encerrado en su despacho hasta muy tarde, en el día ignoraba a todos salvo a Nana y cada vez que le dirigía la palabra a Sakura era siempre cargada con frialdad y rencor. Día a día lo escuchaba colarse en su habitación bien entrada la madrugada cuando creía que ella estaba dormida. Para Sakura aquella situación ya era insostenible, cuando sentía que él se había dormido sollozaba en silencio al descubrir que había perdido lo único que parecía unirlos. Shaoran ya no tenia ningún tipo de interés por ella, no le hablaba, no la tocaba... simplemente la ignoraba. Ante tal perspectiva, había tomado la decisión de irse de la isla. Esperaba que tía Sonomi la recibiría con los brazos abiertos a pesar de haber abandonado a su esposo estando embarazada... su tía adoraba a los niños y siempre podía volver a trabajar en la florería de su familia… Y por otro lado, estaba Tomoyo. Ahora que las dos iban a ser madres, podrían ver crecer juntos a sus hijos. Creyó que eso le bastaría para ser feliz, estar con su familia y su hijo. Al menos, no tendría que sufrir cada día el tormento de saber que él no la amaba y que estaba con ella por compromiso… Claro que todo eso tendría que esperar. Shaoran parecía dispuesto a quedarse en la isla tanto tiempo como permaneciera Eriol con ellos. Por descontado, no se le había ocurrido hacer el equipaje mientras él estuviera allí. Shaoran Li podía no amarla, pero la consideraba su propiedad y bajo ningún concepto, la dejaría ir si no es porque él así se lo ordenaba. Por primera vez, deseó que Eriol acortara su estancia en la casa. Rezó fervientemente porque May Lai reclamara la presencia de alguno de los dos en algún lugar alejado de la isla.

-"¿Estas segura, querida? Te noto un poco pálida..."

-"Estoy muy bien, Nana" -mintió de nuevo, se calzó las cómodas zapatillas y se levantó de un salto-. "Creo que voy a dar un paseo por la playa antes de cenar. ¿Puedo, Nana?"

-"Qué pregunta tan tonta, mi niña" -ella sonrió-. "No eres nuestra prisionera, ángel. No tienes que pedir permiso para hacer lo que quieras. Tu eres la señora de la casa."

-"En ese caso… Daré un paseo" -correspondió a su sonrisa con un beso cariñoso.

-"Está bien. Pero no te alejes demasiado, querida. Kai Ling dice que los pescadores llevan varios días sin echarse al mar" -informó muy seria-. "Parece que se avecina un temporal y puede ser peligroso meterse en el agua o acercarse mucho a los acantilados. Así que no te alejes mucho, ¿lo prometes?"

-"Lo prometo, Nana" -agitó una mano como despedida y comenzó a andar en dirección a la costa. Se había colocado un chal sobre los hombros y se dijo que había sido muy prudente, ya que empezaba a refrescar a medida que se aproximaba a la playa. Se quitó las zapatillas para facilitar el ascenso y paseó distraída entre los suaves medanos, observando como los cangrejos se escabullían a su paso y se ocultaban en los agujeros de las piedras para no ser aplastados bajo sus pies o barridos por los golpes del mar que eran cada vez más impetuosos. Tuvo la sensación de que ella hacía lo mismo. Huir de los acontecimientos… Lo había hecho con Yamato y Tomoyo. Y ahora lo hacía con Shaoran. Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba? ¿Pasar el resto de sus días junto a un hombre que no la amaba y que no mostraba la más mínima señal de aprecio por ella? Siguió su paseo, tratando de no pensar más en ello. Lo que tenía que suceder, sucedería. Shaoran Li podría haberle robado el corazón, pero no permitiría que le quitara lo único que podía llamar suyo en el mundo. No permitiría que la mantuviera encerrada en su castillo maravilloso, criando a su hijo y fingiendo que no le importaba que él suspirara de amor por otras mujeres, cuando ella no podía dejar de amarlo a pesar de todo. Era un sacrificio que no podía afrontar, ni siquiera por el cariño que sintiera por Nana y por él.

Saludó a un grupo de pescadores que reparaban sus redes en la orilla. Uno de ellos le gritó algo en chino, pero Sakura encogió los hombros, apenada porque sus buenas intenciones de esforzarse en aprender aquel idioma ya no tenían sentido. En el futuro, Shaoran Li podía gritar y maldecir en el idioma que le viniera en gana, porque ella ya no estaría allí para aguantarlo. Se alejó de los pescadores, buscando con la mirada y frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad al descubrir la vieja gruta de la que le había hablado Niko, el jardinero de la mansión, en una ocasión. Había dicho que los habitantes del pueblo nunca se adentraban en ella porque existía la leyenda de que quien lo hacía nunca más volvía a ser visto. Se sintió excitada por su descubrimiento. ¡Lo había hecho ella sola! Sin la ayuda de nadie, había sido capaz de encontrar la gruta maldita que asustaba a los pequeños cuando dormían. Le pareció que Nana y Kai Ling se reirían mucho cuando le contara que la tímida señorita Kinomoto había sido lo bastante valiente como para explorar la cueva maldita. Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias que aquel día le había hecho Niko, se adentró en ella con expresión risueña, dispuesta a demostrar a todos que era algo más que la esposa obediente y sumisa de Xiao Lang Li.

Al principio, se sintió como la indomable heroína de aquellas historias románticas que leía para Nana pero después de un buen rato en el que la extensión de la gruta y el número de pasillos ocultos parecían no tener fin, comprendió que estaba perdida. Se desanimó, imaginando la escena que le esperaba al regresar. Se sentó un momento sobre una roca que parecía estable y calculó mentalmente el tiempo que había transcurrido. Una hora, dos o quizás tres… Nana estaría preocupada, y Shaoran debía estar furioso, seguramente repasando su sermón para recibirla y reprocharle que fuera una idiota irresponsable sin sentido común. Se mordió los labios, alarmada al escuchar como el mar azotaba las paredes de la gruta con insistencia, como si quisiera derrumbarlas para arrastrarla con él, el eco del viento y de las olas rompiendo era ensordecedor y espeluznante. Tenía tanto miedo que apenas podía pensar. Se tapó los oídos con la palma de las manos y se acurrucó con las rodillas encogidas en el vientre. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Fue el destello de unas linternas lo que la despertó de repente. Veía los halos de luz dibujando extrañas formas en el fondo de la gruta se intento parar pero tenia las piernas entumecidas del frío, con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie y sostenerse con una mano de la resbaladiza roca, interiormente rezaba porque quien quiera que fuese el portador de la luz no se diera por vencido.

"_Sigue alumbrando, por lo que más quieras… Estoy aquí_", se repetía mentalmente, mientras trataba de guiarse por las débiles luces para encontrar la salida. Pero todo era inútil. Su sentido de la orientación había quedado reducido a la nada a causa del miedo. Así que se quedó muy quieta en el lugar donde había pasado las últimas horas, esperando que sus misteriosos rescatadores la encontraran. Podía escuchar las voces de varios hombres que avanzaban hacia el interior de la gruta, golpeando las paredes para comprobar si alguien les escuchaba al otro lado de los pasillos. Gritó con fuerza.

-"¡Aquí!" -hasta ese instante, no había notado la humedad que empañaba sus ropas y las miró aterrada. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Por alguna grieta, el mar había comenzado a ganarle terreno a la gruta y en ese momento, el agua le cubría casi hasta la altura de las rodillas. Elevó la mirada, observando con disgusto las gotas que caían incesantemente sobre su cabello y el resto de su cuerpo desde la parte superior de la cueva. Estaba empapada y tiritaba de frío… ¿Cuánto llevaba allí encerrada? Llenó sus pulmones de aire y continuó gritando cuanto pudo. Las luces eran cada vez más intensas y las voces se escuchaban ya cercanas, hasta que finalmente, vio al primero de los hombres correr hacia ella. Pero ya no tenia más fuerzas sentía el cuerpo frió, inerte, le costaba respirar bien y el cuerpo no paraba de temblarle... entre un quejido ahogado de alegría y dolor sus piernas no la pudieron sostener más, cayendo lentamente hacia el agua helada.

-"¡Gracias a Dios!" -la voz le sonaba familiar, pero no pudo distinguirla. Casi había perdido el conocimiento, dejó que unas manos fuertes la elevaran en el aire, apartándola del agua helada que la lastimaba-. "¡Mujer inconsciente!"

Sakura no protestó. Se sentía a salvo entre aquellos brazos, con la mejilla apretada contra aquel pecho que se elevaba rápidamente a causa de la agitación. No supo en qué momento la sacaban de la gruta, ni cuanto tardaron. Le pareció que flotaba durante el camino que debía conducirla hasta la casa, era una sensación extraña... como si se encontraba saltando entre suaves y cálidas nubes de algodón de todos colores. No podía abrir los ojos, y sentía que cada bocanada de aire que respiraba era como una sarta de agujas que se insertaban en sus pulmones.

-"¡Bendito seas, hijo, la has encontrado!" –escucho la voz de Nana que se movía nerviosa a su alrededor, pero Sakura no tenía fuerzas para tranquilizarla.

-"¡Santo Cielo!... ¿Está viva?" -la pregunta de Eriol sonaba desesperada y Sakura quiso tener las fuerzas para contestarle que todo estaba bien ahora, que no se preocupara más por ella.

-"¡Claro que está viva, Eriol! Ángel… ¿puedes oírme?" -insistió Nana con la voz entrecortada, le pasó los arrugados dedos por la frente.- "Ay, Dios… Estás helada, chiquilla… ¡Kai Ling!"

-"Estoy aquí, señora…" -Kai Ling ya estaba cubriéndola con una manta. Sakura se quejo débilmente. Quería decirle que no era necesario que montaran aquel alboroto.

En sus sueños ella había visto como alguien fuerte y poderoso la había rescatado de las entrañas de la gruta y la había protegido celosamente con su abrazo de cualquier peligro que pudiera amenazarla. Ya no había porqué estar asustada… Su salvador seguía allí, abrazándola, transmitiéndole su calor para tibiar sus huesos y su corazón…

-"Mi pequeño ángel..." -la voz de Nana sonaba lejana y Sakura dejó que el cansancio la venciera.- "Llevémosla arriba, Shaoran… Haré que llamen al doctor enseguida."

Pero Shaoran permanecía inmóvil, con aquel cuerpo menudo y empapado apretado contra el suyo, la mirada vidriosa y los labios contraídos en un gesto de rabia y profundo dolor.

-"¡Shaoran!" -lo apremió la anciana.- "Tenemos que llevarla arriba y hacer que entre en calor…"

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Nana se impacientó y tiró de su camisa con asombroso vigor.

-"¡Shaoran!... ¿No me oyes?... Hay que…"

El castaño cerro los ojos con fuerza, y reaccionando obedeció a su abuela y subió las escaleras como un autómata a toda velocidad. Eriol lo seguía, pero se apartó de inmediato cuando el castaño abrió la puerta de su habitación, fulminándole con la mirada. Shaoran empujó la puerta con la rodilla y la depositó con delicadeza sobre las sábanas. Acto seguido, se dirigió al baño y con movimientos mecánicos llenó la bañera de agua caliente.

-"¿Puedo ayudar?" -Eriol se sentía impotente. Por alguna razón, Shaoran parecía culparlo de lo sucedido e intuía que no permitiría que se acercara a ella.

-"Ya has hecho bastante, ¿no te parece?" -contestó entre dientes, empujándolo con brusquedad para poder pasar y regresar junto a la cama-. "Será mejor que te vayas. Voy a intentar que el agua caliente la haga reaccionar, y para eso tengo que desnudar a mi esposa."

-"Shaoran, yo..."

-"¡Vete ahora mismo, Eriol, porque no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionare si te veo un segundo más cerca nuestro" –el ambarino le grito lleno de furia, mientras lo miraba ferozmente a los ojos-. "Te lo advierto, vete ya mismo de este cuarto... no me gustaría hacer algo que a Nana le dolería mucho..."

Eriol salió de la habitación dando un ligero traspié, estaba asombrado y ligeramente maravillado ante las palabras de su primo.

Cuando vio la puerta cerrarse Shaoran se acerco al cuerpo de su esposa y comenzó a sacarle la ropa con cuidado, en el proceso se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro amoratado por el frío.

-"Eri-ol…" –dijo la ojiverde en un susurro entrecortado. _"No puedes irte"_, pensó Sakura confusa, _"tienes que comprender a Shaoran… él también la ama"_. Pero nadie contestaba. Shaoran la oyó delirar, trato de no prestar atención a sus palabras aún cuando ella le había desgarrado el alma llamando a su primo, la condujo hasta el cuarto de baño para meterla en la bañera aguantando todas las sensaciones que sentía en su interior. Después de un buen rato frotando su cuerpo con energía hasta comprobar que la sangre circulaba con normalidad por sus miembros y que su temperatura volvía a ser normal, la sacó del agua y la envolvió en una toalla. La dejó nuevamente en la cama y la cubrió con un par de mantas gruesas. Cuando hubo terminado, se recostó a su lado, rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos. Se la veía tan frágil e indefensa, los labios pálidos y el cabello todavía húmedo esparcido sobre la almohada. Enredó los dedos en él, acercando su rostro al de ella para aspirar su aroma.

Sakura entreabrió los ojos un instante. En su mente, las imágenes se agolpaban sin sentido… ¿Eriol se había marchado? Quizá tenía que reunirse con aquella mujer… May Lai… ¿Era tan hermosa como decían todos? Era obvio que lo era… Porque los dos la amaban… Shaoran la amaba. Por eso no había querido ir a buscarla y había dejado que aquel otro hombre amable cuidara de ella… ¿Estaba mal que durmiera con él? Alargó los dedos inconscientemente, y acarició el áspero mentón del extraño. La había tratado con tanta ternura... como si la amara realmente, a pesar de no ser nadie para ella… _"Lo siento… No puedo… Amo a Shaoran…"_, quiso decirle. _"No debe estar aquí… Se pondrá furioso"_, pero él no escuchaba las voces en su mente. Solo la abrazaba con fuerza, y le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura. Y con la sensación de que no la abandonaría de nuevo en la gruta, perdió la conciencia nuevamente.

-"Te amo Sakura..."

"_Y yo te amo a ti, Shaoran..."_

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Buenas! Creo que esta vez me he desaparecido bastante tiempo, pero espero me sepan disculpar porque ando con la agenda a reventar... apenas tengo tiempo de conectarme una par de veces a la semana (con suerte). Desde ya les doy las gracias por sus preciosos reviews, creo que si no sintiera tanto apoyo de ustedes a veces dejaría todo en el cajón, muchas gracias! Y también les pido disculpas por la longitud de este capítulo, pero espero comprendan que con suerte he podido escribir esto... así que era uno cortito o espera un par de semanas más sin nada... Pero igualmente espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero verlos pronto, cuídense mucho!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Diclaimer:** Este fic no es originalmente mío, la historia es de la autoría de Cristina Carvias, yo solo la he adaptado al mundo de CCS, y hablando de ellos, tampoco me perteneces... en fin, nada es mío, todo es prestado XD.

"**Un ángel para mí corazón..."**

By Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo XIII**

-"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?" -se desperezó en la cama, observando con ojos somnolientos a la anciana. Nana le dirigió una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-"Una eternidad, pequeña..." -la besó repetidamente en las mejillas, arreglando su almohada y procurando que se quedara quieta bajo las sábanas-. "Pero ya estás bien, y eso es lo importante. El doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo por unos días más… ¡Virgen Santa!... No sabes el susto que nos has dado a todos..."

-"Estoy bien, Nana…" -de repente, recordó algo y su rostro se ensombreció. Presionó las manos sobre su vientre, asustada.

-"No le pasa nada, ángel…" -la tranquilizó con una dulce sonrisa, adivinando sus temores-. "Todo está bien. El doctor ha dicho que eres una mujer fuerte y que tu hijo vivirá."

Sakura recuperó el aliento.

-"¿Porqué no me lo contaste?" -la reprendió con dulzura-. "Nunca hubiera dejado que fueras hasta la playa con ese clima sabiendo tu estado..."

-"Yo…"

-"Te quiero como a una hija, Sakura. Pero estoy muy enfadada contigo" -confesó la mujer, aunque su tono era afectuoso al hablar-. "Ahora solo debes preocuparte por ponerte bien. Ya tendremos ocasión de hablar de esto después. Pero de ahora en más no me ocultes nada más."

-"Nana…" -la llamó, ocultando la mirada avergonzada-. "Shaoran… Él…"

-"Está furioso, querida. Pero te prometo que lo mantendré a raya. No dejaré que venga aquí a molestarte con sus tonterías. No, señor… Xiao Lang tendrá que aprender buenos modales primero."

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, e inesperadamente una cabeza castaña se asomo por el portal irritado por el modo en que las dos mujeres pretendían dejarlo al margen de sus confidencias.

-"Ni se te ocurra atravesar esa puerta, hijo" -advirtió Nana, acercándose a él con la barbilla muy erguida-. "No atormentarás a esta criatura en el primer día después de todo lo que ha sufrido."

-"Abuela…" -el tono de Shaoran era controlado y cortes. Pero Sakura sabía muy bien que solo ocultaba su ira bajo aquella calmada apariencia. Se refugió bajo las sábanas, consciente de que no podría escapar eternamente a sus reproches.

-"Nada de abuela, ni abuelita… Ni sueñes con que voy a permitir que vengas aquí, con tu fanfarronería y tus groserías, a atormentar a mi niña…" -la anciana agitó su bastón en el aire, en un claro gesto de poder que ni siquiera Shaoran pudo ignorar-. "Aún soy la dueña de esta casa, Shaoran. Y por Dios y todos los santos que haré que salgas de aquí a base de golpes si es necesario."

-"Nana…"

-"¿No me has oído? Vamos, fuera de aquí…"

Shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La mujer que lo había criado lo obligaba a salir con el rabo entre las piernas de su propio dormitorio… Agitó la cabeza, confuso. Podía coger a Nana como una pluma y recibir unos cuantos bastonazos como respuesta, y también podía encerrar a su mentirosa e insensata esposa bajo llave hasta que supiera qué hacer con ella. Pero había algo que no podía hacer... Aun no podía enfrentarse a aquella mirada brillante que se clavaba en él mientras Nana lo amenazaba con romperle todos los huesos si no desaparecía. Atónito por el valor que descubría en aquellas dos mujeres confabuladas en su contra, se dio por vencido. Cerró la puerta tras él, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Nana se volvió hacia la ojiverde con expresión triunfal.

-"¿Ves qué fácil ha sido?" -dijo satisfecha-. "Este nieto mío sabe muy bien de lo que es capaz una Li para proteger a su familia."

-"Pero, Nana… Él es su familia" -la corrigió con ternura.

-"Ah, eso ya lo se, querida" -sonrió con picardía-. "Pero he conseguido engañarlo, ¿no te parece?"

Sakura sonrió. Sí, lo había conseguido. Por esta vez.

-"Le diré a Kai Ling que te prepare una sopa bien caliente" -anunció–. "Verás como pronto te sientes mejor… Pero antes, le diré a Eriol que puede subir a despedirse."

-"¿Eriol… sigue aquí?" -preguntó, conmovida.

-"Pues claro. Dijo que no se iría sin antes asegurarse de que estabas bien" -Nana suspiró-. "Aunque tiene que regresar al trabajo hoy mismo. Y por otro lado, esa May Lai lo espera impaciente… ¿Qué opinas, ángel? ¿Crees que esa mujer sabrá querer a mi nieto como merece?"

-"Estoy convencida, Nana. Es imposible no querer a Eriol."

-"Más vale que tengas razón, mi niña. Porque nunca me gustó esa mujer. Enfrentó a mis chicos y eso estuvo muy mal" -confesó, pero su expresión se suavizó al añadir-. "Sin embargo, la perdono si es capaz de hacer feliz a Eriol."

Pero… ¿Y Shaoran? ¿Acaso la felicidad de su otro nieto no importaba? Sakura no tuvo el valor de preguntárselo. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. El tiempo lo pondría todo en su sitio. Y para bien o para mal, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que el mismo tiempo decidiera su destino.

O o o o o O 

Eriol la había visitado en cuanto Nana le había avisado. Sakura había conversado con él animadamente, escuchando sus planes de boda con May Lai y sintiendo una ligera punzada de envidia al escuchar los sinfines de cumplidos que Eriol le prodigaba a la muchacha. Ojalá los ojos de Shaoran hubieran reflejado aquella ilusión, aquel ardiente deseo de tenerla como esposa… Pero no era así. Y no podía empañar la felicidad de Eriol con sus lamentos.

Luego de estar más de dos horas hablando sin para le hizo prometer que se cuidaría y que cuidaría de su sobrino, de su "pequeño demonio Li" como había comenzado a llamarlo cariñosamente. Al verlo marchar, Sakura sintió que la invadía la soledad; muy pronto, Shaoran también se marcharía. Seguramente iría tras Eriol en un último y desesperado intento por impedir que él y May Lai se unieran en matrimonio.

Ya se imaginaba la escena...

Shaoran regresaría a la casa del brazo de aquella mujer y la presentaría a todos como la futura señora Li. Y entonces, nadie repararía en la _otra_ señora Li. Nadie la echaría de menos cuando ella hiciera su equipaje y abandonara la casa por la puerta de servicio, por la misma que había entrado el primer día… Tal vez Nana y los demás la recordaran en alguna ocasión, pero solo sería un recuerdo fugaz, porque ninguno de ellos era lo bastante poderoso para contradecir los deseos de Shaoran. Y al fin y al cabo, así debía ser. Nadie tenía en realidad la culpa de que Shaoran no la amara. Por eso, cuando lo vio entrar en el dormitorio, intentó mostrarse cordial a pesar de todo. Ni siquiera le molestó que él permaneciera de pie frente a la cama, observándola con aquella expresión severa que le decía que nunca le perdonaría no ser May Lai.

-"¿Te encuentras mejor?" -la pregunta estaba hecha en un tono ambiguo. y Sakura que contestar. Shaoran parecía controlar sus emociones-. "Le he dicho a Kai Ling que preparara una de las habitaciones de invitados para mí. ¿Te parece bien?"

-"Sí" -musitó. Era evidente que Shaoran ya no podía soportar la idea de haberse casado con la mujer equivocada.

-"Ya veo..." -las mandíbulas de él se tensaron y de repente, la furia que contenía al hablar, emergió súbitamente de su interior-. "Supongo que tus planes de fugarte con Eriol no han salido como esperabas."

-"¿Fugarme con Eriol…?" -Sakura no entendía una palabra. Pero le indignó que tuviera el descaro de presentarse allí para reprocharle algo así, cuando él mismo estaba ansioso por deshacerse de ella. Arqueó las cejas con cinismo, demostrándole que podía ser muy buena alumna si se lo proponía-. "Hubiera sido un triángulo amoroso interesante. Pero no creo que a ninguno de los tres nos hiciera feliz la idea."

Shaoran apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Triángulo amoroso? ¡Dios, era de su hijo de quien hablaban! ¿Qué clase de mujer era aquella Sakura Kinomoto, a quien todos llamaban ángel y que, sin embargo, abría las puertas del infierno para él?

-"¿Cómo puedes…?" -comenzó a preguntar, deteniéndose al ver como ella se acurrucaba bajo las sábanas. Lo había estado pensando toda la noche, diciéndose que sería amable con ella y la haría entender… la haría entender… ¡Al diablo con todo! ¿Cómo ser amable cuando no dejaba de pensar lo que ella…? La acusó con la mirada, pronunciando las palabras lentamente-. "¿Vas a pedirme el divorcio?"

Sakura parpadeó, fingiendo que no le afectaba el hecho de que él quisiera resolver tan rápido la situación.

-"¿Y tú?" -lo tuteó por primera vez y él clavó sus ojos brillantes de ira en ella.

-"No dejaré que me apartes de mi hijo" -contestó con dureza-. "Y no quiero que le hagas daño."

-"¿Hacerle daño?" -Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-. "¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Yo nunca…"

-"¿En serio? ¿Vas a decirme que no era eso lo que pretendías cuando fuiste a la gruta?" -el rostro de Shaoran adquiría nuevas tonalidades a medida que arrojaba aquellas acusaciones contra ella-. "¿Vas a decirme que no pensaste en lo conveniente que sería eliminar ese obstáculo?... ¿Cómo fuiste capaz, dime?... Arriesgaste tu propia vida por… Dios Santo, ¿tanto asco te doy, tanto me odias…? ¡Contesta, maldita seas!"

-"Yo no…" -trató de explicarle, comprendiendo por fin los horribles pensamientos que lo enfurecían. Shaoran creía… Sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas y en un lastimero intento por sacarle de su error, abandonó la cama para acercarse a él. Sus rodillas se doblaron con debilidad y Shaoran la sujetó por los hombros, evitando que cayera.

-"Por favor, Shaoran…" – dijo con voz débil, utilizando el nombre de su esposo por primera vez ante él sin sarcasmo, él la observaba con mirada sombría.

-"¿Quién eres, Sakura Kinomoto?" -la sacudió bruscamente-. "¿Qué eres, por todos los Santos?... Un ángel, un demonio… ¿qué eres en realidad?"

"_Tu esposa, Shaoran… tu esposa_", gritaban todos sus sentidos, pero él no podía oírlos. Sakura cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Shaoran la estrechaba con desesperación contra su cuerpo para después apartarla.

-"Vuelve a la cama" -la voz de él era un rugido que provenía de lo más profundo de su alma. Y sus ojos… Sakura tembló al descubrir el desprecio que había en ellos-. "Te prometo que cuando nuestro hijo haya nacido, te concederé la libertad que tanto quieres. Podrás ir junto a Eriol y entregarle tu cuerpo, tu corazón y toda tu maldita dulzura… Y por Dios que entonces no quiero volver a verlos a ninguno de los dos. Pero hasta ese momento, te exijo que me hagas un juramento. Te _obligo _a que me des tu palabra de que no volverás a poner en peligro tu vida o la de mi hijo."

Sakura no dijo nada. Se sentía mareada y sus palabras solo lo empeoraban todo.

-"Tu palabra, Sakura" -la apremió, pronunciando su nombre con voz grave. Ella asintió, derrotada. Quería que dejara de atormentarla de una vez… la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentia que los ojos se le estaban llenando de lagrimas, y cada vez se sentía menos capaz de contenerlas.

-"Por favor, ándate…"

-"Le diré a Kai Ling que te suba algo de comer más tarde" -sorprendentemente, Shaoran no insistió y obedeció su deseo de estar sola. Sakura sollozó amargamente en cuanto se quedó sola en el dormitorio. _"¿Qué voy a hacer?",_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, abatida.

O o o o O 

-"_Xiao Lang_..."

Giró sobre los talones al escuchar la voz de su primo. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, plantado frente a la ventana, observando hipnotizado el jardín donde ella se había sentado cada mañana a leerle a Nana con su hermosa voz. La rabia y el dolor lo carcomía por dentro. En unos meses, ella se marcharía… Lo dejaría para estar con Eriol, para entregarse a él… Tal vez para darle un hijo deseado por ambos… Vio como su primo le tendía la mano con una sonrisa. Shaoran la ignoró deliberadamente.

-"He venido a despedirme. Me vuelvo a Nueva York" -anunció, frunciendo el ceño al ver que su primo no contestaba, uso el diminutivo del castaño en su infancia- "¿Xiao?"

-"¿Quieres que te desee suerte?" –le preguntó al fin con aspereza.

-"Honestamente esperaba que lo hicieras" -Eriol sonrió abiertamente-. "Xiao Lang… se que aún estás enojado conmigo por lo que pasó… Te casaste con una mujer hermosa y buena que espera un hijo tuyo. ¿No podrías olvidar el pasado y desear lo mismo para mí?"

-"¿Y renunciar a ella?" -bramó y por un instante, el loco deseo de apelar a su conciencia se apoderó de él. ¿Y si Eriol siguiera siendo en el fondo aquel niño que había crecido junto a él? ¿Y si le importara su felicidad lo bastante como para sacrificar sus propias necesidades…? Tenía que intentarlo-. "Eriol… Nunca te he pedido nada, ni siquiera cuando decidiste que no querías ocuparte de los negocios de la familia y me obligaste a hacer todo solo… Y sabes que soy demasiado orgulloso para suplicar por algo..."

-"Xiao, ¿qué…?" –dijo el ojiazul con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-"Déjame terminar, porque te aseguro que esto no es nada fácil para mí" -se pasó la mano por el cabello, inseguro y dudoso. Eriol reparó en su gesto. ¿Shaoran estaba inseguro?¿Estaba dudando de algo? Eso sí era MUY gracioso. Xiao Lang Li, el hombre que jamás dudaba estaba nervioso con él. Lo dejó continuar, curioso por lo que seguiría diciendo-. "Eriol… ¿La quieres realmente?¿La amas con toda tu alma? Te prometo que no te odiaré por ello, pero tienes que decirme la verdad. Tienes que estar seguro de tus sentimientos…"

-"¿Si la amo?" -Eriol se había dado por vencido. Se consideraba un hombre más o menos inteligente, pero aquello se escapaba a su comprensión. Le pareció conmovedor que Shaoran se preocupara por él, pero esto era… excesivo-. "¿Por qué te preocupan tanto mis sentimientos, Shaoran?"

-"Porque yo… Yo la amo, ¿sabes? La amo con locura" –listo, lo había dicho. Tomó aire con fuerza, sintiéndose aliviado al expresar por fin lo que su corazón le gritaba incesante desde hace semanas-. "Estoy dispuesto a apartarme de sus vidas si me aseguras que esto no es otra de tus aventuras. Pero sí lo es… Si no la quieres lo suficiente, si no la quieres tal como ella se merece, yo… Sé que puedo hacer que me ame, no de la misma forma que te quiere a ti. Pero soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella... si solamente tuviera una oportunidad de demostrárselo, si sola podría tenerla a mi lado haría lo que sea para hacerla feliz… me convertiría en lo que ella quiera que sea con tal de tenerla a mi lado, con tal de hacer de su vida algo maravilloso..."

Eriol se había perdido en la primera frase de su confesión. ¿Shaoran se había vuelto loco de remate? ¿O se le había ido la mano con el vino del almuerzo?

-"¿Qué... qué di-jiste…?" -tartamudeaba, sacudiendo la cabeza confundido-. "Shaoran, ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo que... amas a May Lai?"

Shaoran apretó los labios, furioso. ¿Qué clase de broma le gastaba, no comprendía que aquel no era el momento indicado para revivir viejas historias que ya no le importaban? ¿No se daba cuenta que lo que él le estaba confesando no era para tomárselo a broma?

-"¿Qué tiene que ver May Lai en todo esto, Eriol?" -le interpeló, furioso y confuso a la vez.

-"Vos dijiste que… me dijiste que si yo no la quería, tú podías hacerla feliz, que…"

-"No estaba hablando de May Lai."

-"¿Entonces, de quién?" –le gritó Eriol, incapaz de descifrar aquel acertijo.

-"¡Por todos los Santos, de Sakura!" -contestó Shaoran en el mismo tono desesperado. De repente, Eriol lo comprendió todo.

-"¿Sakura...? ¿Estas hablando de _Sakura_? ¿Sakura tu esposa?"

Shaoran lo miro fijamente, desesperado y confuso ante la actitud del artista. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¿Era imbécil o simplemente su primo era más lento de lo que creía? Indeciso, asintió lentamente expectante a las próximas palabras del moreno.

Eriol inmediatamente estalló en carcajadas, ignorando el modo en que Shaoran le fulminaba con la mirada vidriosa de rabia.

-"¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso, _primito_?"

Eriol se sujetaba el estómago con ambas manos, divertido, mientras con se intentaba apoyar contra el marco de la ventana.

-"Muy gracioso, sí… que cómico... Creías que yo… que ella y yo… que Sakura..."

-"Ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo payaso egoísta y mimado de siempre…" -Shaoran estaba a punto de marcharse para evitar males mayores, cuando Eriol lo retuvo.

-"¡Espera! Hablemos con ella… Creo que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas, Shaoran."

-"¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas burlándote? ¿Para escuchar como le haces promesas que no piensas cumplir y ver como destruyes su vida?" -Shaoran negó con la cabeza-. "No creo que sea una buena idea. Tengo tantas ganas de matarte que temo que no pueda contenerme si sigo cerca de ti un segundo más."

-"Shaoran, ¿quieres matarme porque May Lai y yo hemos hecho las paces?"

-"¿May Lai? Ya te he di…" -Shaoran se detuvo. Eriol parecía muy tranquilo, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Porqué no parecía ni siquiera arrepentido?- "Un momento… Vos no…"

-"Exacto, Shaoran. Yo no. Y Sakura tampoco. Nunca te hemos traicionado" -le palmeó el hombro afectuosamente-. "No entiendo como se te ha ocurrido que teníamos una aventura."

-"Pero dijiste que ella te amaba…"

-"Me refería a May Lai, por supuesto. Le conté a Sakura que habíamos decidido darnos otra oportunidad."

-"¿May Lai y vos?"

-"Claro, Shaoran. ¿En serio pensabas que una mujer como Sakura se enamoraría de alguien como yo?" -Eriol bromeaba, pero su expresión se volvió seria al añadir-. "Es a ti a quien ama, Shaoran. Y si me permites que te lo diga, eres un grandísimo idiota si todavía no te has dado cuenta de eso."

-"¿Ella…?" -Shaoran se sintió el ser más despreciable y retorcido del planeta. Todo ese tiempo había creído… Dios, ella nunca le perdonaría el modo en que la había tratado.

-"Sí, primo. Te ama. Y que me aspen si entiendo porqué" -Eriol le propinó una última palmadita en la espalda–. "Bueno, tengo que irme. Cuida bien de tu esposa, Shaoran. Y avísame cuando llegue el momento de conocer a mi sobrino. ¿Lo harás?"

Shaoran no contestó. Se quedo estático en medio de la habitación, pensando cómo se iba a enfrentar a ella. ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperarla, para hacerla olvidar todas sus ofensas, todas sus humillaciones, para arreglar la situación…? Tenía que pensar algo… Y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Porque si la perdía, él también estaría perdido para siempre.

O o o o O 

Sakura convenció a Nana para que la dejara bajar al salón. Habían pasado dos días desde que Shaoran se fuera tras Eriol y ella no podía dejar de pensar que aquello significaba el fin de su vida. Todo había terminado. Shaoran regresaría para anunciarle que quería disolver su matrimonio para comenzar su vida junto a otra mujer. Casi podía verlo, entregándole unos cuantos cheques y haciéndole la promesa de que nada iba a faltarle al hijo de ambos. Sabía que él nunca eludiría su responsabilidad como padre. Pero era un estúpido si pensaba que iba a aceptar su caridad. De hecho, ya había enviado un telegrama a tía Sonomi para decirle que fuera preparando su vieja habitación. Todo estaba decidido. Criaría a su hijo sola. No necesitaba su ayuda, ni su dinero, ni nada que viniera de él. Lo único que deseaba de Shaoran Li era algo que él no podría darle jamás. Y si no podía tener su amor, prefería no volver a verlo por lo que le restaba de vida. Con esa idea desalentadora y sumamente dolorosa, se tendió en el sofá y se dispuso a leer un buen rato. Nana estuvo sentada a su lado durante bastante tiempo, pero después de que ella le asegurara que se encontraba bien y que la anciana comprendiera que necesitaba estar sola, se retiró a descansar a su habitación. Las luces de la casa se fueron apagando una tras otra y poco a poco, el sueño se apoderó de ella. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero el roce de unos dedos en su hombro, la sobresaltó y la hizo abrir los ojos. Shaoran estaba de pie frente a ella y había cubierto su cuerpo con una manta. La observaba fijamente, de un modo tan extraño y distinto que Sakura pensó que no era el mismo Shaoran Li que ella conocía. Aquel hombre no parecía furioso. No había sarcasmo en aquellos ojos curiosos que estudiaban sus facciones en la penumbra. No había ironía en los labios que se torcían ligeramente para formular una disculpa que no precisaba palabras.

-"Hace frío" -lo oyó murmurar y ella se acurrucó bajo el abrigo que él le había proporcionado-. "Deberías estar en la cama."

"_La cama está vacía sin ti"_, quiso decirle, aunque sabía que de nada serviría suplicarle si él ya había hecho su elección.

-"¿Puedes subir sola? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?"

Sakura suspiró. Era obvio que él se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hijo, pero saberlo no la consolaba.

-"Puedo sola, gracias" -replicó, dolida porque para él, ella no era más que el valioso recipiente que contenía al siguiente heredero de la dinastía Li-. "Solo me apetece estar sola y seguir con mi lectura."

Shaoran echó una ojeada al libro que había caído a sus pies mientras dormía. Lo recogió y lo colocó junto a ella con amabilidad.

-"Estabas dormida cuando llegue" -señaló. Ella no le creía.

-"No es cierto."

-"Sí que lo estabas, cariño" - insistió él y suavizó su tono de voz al ver como ella enrojecía-. "Sakura… No discutamos, ¿de acuerdo? Me sentaré aquí y estaré muy callado mientras acabas tu libro."

"Ya te he dicho que no te necesito para subir al dormitorio" -protestó, furiosa porque él la trataba como a una niña desobediente.

-"Y yo te he oído, ángel" -pronunció la última palabra en un tono que ella no pudo descifrar-. "Pero de todos modos, me quedaré."

-"No quiero que lo hagas..." -susurró, fingiendo indiferencia cuando él se hizo un hueco en el sofá y tiró de ella para obligarla a recostar la cabeza en sus muslos. Sakura contenía la respiración mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-"Pero quiero hacerlo, mi querida, pequeña y protestona esposa" -Shaoran hablaba en voz baja para no despertar a los demás-. "Estoy muy cansado, ángel. Mi viaje ha sido precipitado y lleno de sorpresas. ¿No podríamos quedarnos así toda la noche? Velaré tus sueños y mañana podremos pelear cuanto quieras, te lo prometo."

-"¿Mañana?" -Sakura alzó la barbilla para mirarlo directamente-. "¿No vas a marcharte?"

-"¿Y adónde me tengo que ir, Sakura?" -su risa le acarició el rostro-. "Este es mi hogar."

-"Pero Eriol… Él y May Lai…"

-"Estan por casarce y sinceramente espero que sean muy felices. Pero no puedo quedarme en Nueva York solo para vigilar que sea así, ángel" -explicó él, condescendiente. Sabía que también ella se hacía mil preguntas acerca de su repentino cambio de actitud. Le pareció que estaba deliciosa, inclinada sobre él y tratando de zafarse de sus brazos mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para encontrar las respuestas-. "No sufra más, señorita Kinomoto. He sido un niño bueno y he hecho las paces con mi primo."

-"¿No estás enojado?" -preguntó, sorprendida.

-"Claro que no" -Shaoran tenía ahora los ojos cerrados y el rictus severo que solía ensombrecer sus facciones, había desaparecido.

-"¿Y no vas a divorciarte de mí?" -su voz sonó apagada y ocultó la mirada para que él no viera las lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos. Shaoran abrió los ojos y los clavó en ella, oscuros, brillantes…

-"Lo haré si eso te hace feliz" -contestó sin apartar la mirada de ella-. "Pero antes… Quiero enseñarte algo."

Shaoran se levantó y encendió una de las luces para que ella admirara bajo la tenue luz, el lienzo que le mostraba. Era el retrato que Eriol había pintado de ella, aquel que Shaoran tanto había tratado de desvalorizar. Sakura se cubrió los labios con la mano, conmovida y confusa ante el getso. Shaoran retiró con la punta de sus dedos las lágrimas que rebeldes corrían por las mejillas de ella.

-"Es para ti" -anunció Shaoran, analizando su reacción-. "Se lo compré a Eriol cuando lo acompañé a Nueva York."

-"Te lo hubiera regalado si se lo hubieras pedido con amabilidad…" -le reprochó, imaginando que Shaoran habría hecho gala de sus peores modales al exigir a Eriol que devolviera el cuadro a la casa.

-"Y lo hizo" -la sorprendió nuevamente-. "Pero recordé lo que dijiste. Querías que el cuadro fuera un comienzo para Eriol. Querías que él supiera cuánto valía su trabajo y que se sintiera orgulloso de ello. Y por otro lado, no se me ocurría otro lugar mejor para él que _nuestra_ casa. Así que lo compré. Ahora es tuyo, ángel. Y esto también…"

Tomó su mano y le abrió la palma con cuidado, depositando en ella el colgante que Eriol le había regalado en una ocasión.

-"¿Me lo devuelves?" -inquirió sin comprender.

-"Así es. Eriol tenía razón" -Shaoran sonrió-. "Su amuleto me dio suerte. Pero ahora ya no lo necesito."

-"¿Te dio suerte?" -Sakura se puso de pie. La manta cayó entre los dos y Shaoran se agachó para recogerla. Al erguirse, la envolvió en ella y su áspero mentón rozó levemente la mejilla femenina.

-"Shaoran... ¿porqué estás aquí?" -se atrevió a abordarlo sin tapujos. El corazón le latía con fuerza, esperando que aquello no fuera otro de sus sueños. Él estaba allí, la abrazaba y la protegía del frío con su propio cuerpo. Y la miraba como si hubiera algo hermoso en ella que le impidiera apartar sus ojos.

-"¿Aún no lo sabes, ángel?" -lo oyó susurrar en su oído-. "Porque aun conservo la esperanza de que me puedas perdonar algún día todas las cosas horribles que te he dicho, porque llevas un hijo nuestro en tu vientre, porque quiero cuidarte y honrarte y ser el mejor padre, y el mejor esposo… Y no nos olvidemos de Nana. Ella me mataría si no fuera capaz de hacerte feliz."

-"Oh… Eres muy elocuente, Shaoran Li" -le espetó furiosa, intentando deshacer el abrazo que la mantenía prisionera. Pero Shaoran la estrechó con más fuerza-. "¿Y qué me dices del amor? ¿No lo consideras imprescindible para que nuestro matrimonio funcione?"

-"Por supuesto, querida" -Shaoran la besó apasionadamente y después, separó sus labios para observarla con fijeza-. "Es mi más firme propósito convertirme en alguien digno de tu amor. Porque te aseguro, Sakura Kinomoto… que mi amor ya lo tienes."

-"¿Vos…" -Sakura sintió que le temblaban las rodillas al asimilar lo que él estaba tratando de decirle- "…me amas?"

-"Desde el primer día que te vi" -Shaoran recorrió las facciones de ella con adoración, dejando que sus labios descansaran en el hueco de su cuello-. "Incluso después, cuando inventé toda esa historia de nuestro matrimonio para agradar a Nana, sabía que nunca me libraría de ti. Solo sabía que tenía que retenerte junto a mí, a cualquier precio, tenia que tenerte a mi lado hacerte mía aunque sea a base de algo tan descabellado… "

-"¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?"

-"Porque soy Shaoran Li, querida" -la besó nuevamente y esta vez, ella le retuvo el rostro muy cerca. Quería cerciorarse de que el amor que leía en sus ojos era real-. "Yo no se decir _'te amo, te necesito' _como los demás hombres, ¿comprendes, Sakura? Pero puedo sentirlo tan hondo y profundo, aquí en mi corazón, como cualquier persona…"

Ella puso sus dedos en el pecho, justo donde él señalaba. Shaoran cubrió los dedos con los suyos y los arrastró, haciendo que ella rodeara su nuca y se pegara más a él.

-"¿No lo sientes?" -Shaoran le hablaba al oído-. "Eres tú, ángel, la que lo hace latir... la que lo hizo volver a latir."

Sakura suspiró.

-"Entonces… ¿me amas?" -la asaltó la maliciosa idea de burlarse de la misma forma que Shaoran solía hacer con ella-. "¿A pesar de ser protestona, poco atractiva, vulgar y…?"

-"A pesar de todo eso, querida" -Shaoran luchaba por silenciar sus labios con su boca ansiosa. Pero ella se resistía, consciente del nuevo poder que ejercía sobre él. La maravilló la urgencia de sus caricias.

-"¿Y serás una buena persona a partir de ahora y dejarás de mirar a todos con esa expresión arrogante y altanera?"

-"Ah, querida mía… Eso son muchos propósitos para una sola noche, ¿no te parece?"

Sakura le ofreció sus labios, sonriendo al escuchar el ronco gemido que se escapaba de él al verse privado de ellos.

-"Entonces, seré tu esposa" -le concedió de buen humor.

-"Querida… Ya lo eres, ¿recuerdas?" -Shaoran la levantó en sus brazos, ascendiendo con lentitud los peldaños de la escalera-. "Mi esposa… y un hermoso ángel que la buena suerte trajo hasta mí… Mi propio ángel. El ángel de Shaoran."

Sakura rió bajito. Pensó que finalmente, el amuleto de Eriol también había cumplido sus expectativas. Tendría que avisarle a tía Sonomi. Al menos durante un tiempo, no tenía intención de visitarla…

Al otro lado del pasillo, dos mujeres bostezaban y se ocultaban en la penumbra para no ser vistas.

-"Ay, señora… Nos van a ver…" -Kai Ling presionó su mano para obligarla a entrar en el dormitorio. Pero Nana negaba con la cabeza.

-"Sshhh… Míralos, Kai Ling…" -su expresión era risueña-. "Al menos, quiero tener un par de bisnietos, una niña y un niño… ¿Crees que esos dos estarán de acuerdo?"

-"Seguramente, señora… Pero entremos, nos descubrirán…"

-"No, no lo harán" -la anciana sonrió, divertida-. "Mi nieto se cree muy listo, Kai Ling. Pero solo es un bobo enamorado. Dime una cosa, ¿te parece que debemos contarle que quemamos todas las demás solicitudes que recibimos cuando puso ese anuncio?"

Kai Ling la miró horrorizada.

-"Ay, Dios mio, no… Shaoran es muy capaz de encerrarnos a las dos en un manicomio si se entera."

-"¡Tonterías!... Pero tienes razón. Será mejor que no se lo digamos" -Nana le palmeó la espalda-. "Mi vieja amiga… Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no crees?"

-"Sí, señora."

Sakura le hizo una señal a Shaoran para que guardara silencio antes de que cerrara la puerta. Él sonrió para sus adentros. Imaginaba a aquellas dos ancianas, conspiradoras e intrigantes, escondiéndose para planear su siguiente estrategia… ¡Benditas fueran las dos! Se dijo que algún día les contaría la verdad. Les contaría que las había descubierto quemando cada carta que respondía a su anuncio cuando creían que él no las veía. Y les contaría que había guardado celosamente la carta que había enviado Sakura, y que había releído una y otra vez con el loco deseo de conocerla y traerla a la isla. Y quizá algun día les contaría también que se había casado con ella con las mismas artimañas que había aprendido de sus dos buenas maestras. Pero ahora… Ahora solo quería mirar su esposa y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Porque fue al amanecer, con los primeros rayos de luz filtrándose por la ventana, cuando ella vio en sus ojos el inmenso amor que le profesaba.

-"Ángel de Shaoran…" -murmuró, complacido al escuchar como ella respondía con un suspiro delicioso. Sí, ahora todo estaba en su sitio. Ahora estaba con su ángel. Con el ángel de su corazón.

**FIN.**

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Dios! ¿Me querrán matar o dar un beso? (espero que lo último jeje XD) Puede que algunos anden un poco enojados por haber terminado el fic así de sopetón y sin haberles avisado antes, pero les quería dar esta sorpresa (q no estoy muy segura si es buena o no). Aun así, espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo. Sino siempre estoy gustosa de escuchar sus sugerencias.

Como de costumbre, no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer una nota muy extensa pero no quería terminar este fic sin darles por ultima vez las gracias por leerme y acompañarme, han sido un gran apoyo y sin duda unos lectores maravillosos, muchísimas gracias! Espero, ansiosamente, poder volver a verlos en algún otro fic que tengo publicado (se que algunos ya medio olvidaditos, pero denme solo un par de días más y prometo darles una sorpresa con alguno... de poco a poco voy a ir volviendo).

Sin más solamente les deseo que todos puedan encontrar un angelito que habite en sus corazones, y para aquellos que ya lo encontraron: disfrútenlo y cuídenlo muchísimo! Y si tienen mucho suerte puede que sean tan guapos y sexys como Saku o Xiao jejejXD.

**Espero verlos pronto, cuídense mucho!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **

12


End file.
